The Dare
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What happens when Erasa and Sharpner dare Videl to kiss Gohan? And it doesn't stop there, oh no!
1. The Dare

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tigerlily : AT LAST! I HAVE DONE IT! ALL THE SCIENTIFIC MOMBO JOMBO HAS PAID OFF! I GIVE YOU, THE MIRAI TRUNKS CLONE! I know I can't have Mirai Trunks, he belongs to that damn writer-er, I mean, I don't own any of the DBZ characters, and never will. BUT NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT CREATING OUR OWN CLONES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone : {looking around his surroundings in confusion} Where I am?  
  
Tigerlily :{smiles in happiness as she drools over the lavender haired ½ Saiyan prince} You're in what I like to call "Tigerlily's Den of Fanfiction." You're my very one DBZ clone! And the best one at that! Who needs a plushie when you can have the living thing?! Sort of.  
  
Mirai Clone : {looks at me curiously} And you are?  
  
Tigerlily : The name is Tigerlily, Mirai, and I created you! I wonder if that makes me a god or something? And she said "let there be Trunks!" Heh heh heh! *Anyway*, this is an idea I came up with not too long ago. It's too complicated to get into now, so I'll just start the story, ok?  
  
Mirai Clone : Um.Tigerlily, right? Who are you talking to?  
  
Tigerlily : {gesturing towards the readers} My loyal fans, of course! They're here to read my genius works of writing, or as everyone else calls them, my fanfiction.  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone : Oh. I think I get it. Hey, got anything to eat around here? {starts looking around him with a curious expression on his cute face}  
  
Tigerlily :Saiyans! Yeah, yeah, hold on a minute! Sheesh! Mirai, you can eat just as soon as I finish this intro, ok?  
  
Mirai Clone : Ok...sounds fair..um...Lily? Can I call you Lily? Are you finished yet?  
  
Tigerlily : {shakes her head sadly} Why are all the cute ones so hopeless? Yes Mirai, I'm finished. You can go- *Tigerlily sweatdrops as the Mirai Clone suddenly vanishes*  
  
Tigerlily : .get something to eat. Hmm. Should have seen that coming..Anyway, folks, here you go! Enjoy! Hopefully I'll be able to locate my beloved Mirai by the time you're finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare : Chapter One- "The Dare" The Dare  
  
"No I'm not, Erasa!" Videl cried as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl.  
  
"Yes you are, Videl, admit it. You're uptight." Sharpner said. Videl glared at him dangerously, her steel blue eyes locked onto his, and she practically growled at him in answer.  
  
"I am *not* uptight!" Videl cried again.  
  
"He has a point, Videl. You're so hostile to everyone else we know, even poor Gohan. And he never did anything to you!" Erasa said. Videl frowned at the mention of the mysterious new boy.  
  
"He's hiding something from me, I just know it! That's reason enough." Videl said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Come on Videl. You can't despise someone because he has a secret. Everyone has their little secrets, Videl; even you I'd bet." Sharpner said. Videl glared at him again.  
  
"He's not normal! There's something strange about him! And *I* intend to find out what it is!" Videl declared.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with the guy? He's a book-worm, end of story. What could he *possibly* hiding that's worth caring about? Oh no, he got a *B* on a math test in his old school so he had to transfer here! Alert the presses! Maybe *that's* the big secret you're looking for, Videl." Sharpner said with a laugh.  
  
"Come off it, Sharpner! You're just jealous because he's smarter than you! And besides, I'm not obsessed with him, I just want to know what he's hiding, that's all! Come on, you mean to tell me the two of you aren't in the least bit curious?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well." Erasa began, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"See? You want to know too! I knew it!" Videl said as Erasa blushed even more.  
  
"I just wanted to know if he might have had a girlfriend. I don't know what *you're* talking about." Erasa said. Videl sighed in defeat.  
  
"Erasa, do you ever think about anything other than Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"I can't help it, Videl! He's such a cutie! And he's nothing like the boys in our school either!" Erasa said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.  
  
"He's such a gentleman, and he's sweet, and he's so polite, and he's- " Erasa began.  
  
"A dork." Videl interrupted as Erasa frowned at her.  
  
"What have you got against him anyway, huh?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just know he's hiding something. That's all." Videl said.  
  
"Hmph. *I* still think you're uptight." Sharpner added. Videl glared at him again.  
  
"I am NOT!" Videl cried.  
  
"Ok, prove it." Sharpner said. Videl blinked in surprise.  
  
"What?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sharpner's right. Prove it. The next time you see Gohan, walk right up to him and kiss him. We dare you to." Erasa said. Videl looked at her friends like they were crazy.  
  
"What?! I don't think so! What the hell makes you think I'd do something like that just to prove some stupid point?!" Videl cried in disgust.  
  
Sharpner smirked to himself as he prepared to use his triumph card. The one thing he knew that was Videl's one and maybe only weakness..her pride.  
  
"Well, if the daughter of Hercule is afraid." Sharpner began. Videl growled at him, as she glared daggers at him.  
  
"*What* did you just say?!" Videl cried venomously.  
  
"He said-" Erasa began.  
  
"Nevermind! I heard what he said! I hope you're ready to *eat* those words, Sharpner!" Videl said dangerously as she and the others noticed Gohan walk out of the school.  
  
  
  
Ah man! I was hoping she'd have left already. Gohan thought to himself the moment he stepped outside and recognized Videl's ki signature.  
  
Gohan had purposely stayed after class, waiting until he was thought Videl might have left to go home. He really didn't want to cross her path again this week. She really was out to get him lately, and he actually might not have minded the attention if it wasn't just for her to find out his secrets.  
  
Now where the hell did *that* come from?! Gohan asked himself in shock.  
  
Damn Saiyan blood! As if things weren't bad enough! Now my stupid Saiyan side decides to start acting up! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why did I have to be born half-alien anyway?! Gohan thought to himself. He sighed as he felt Videl's ki head his way.  
  
Man, what did I do now? The way she's stomping over here you'd think my tail grew back or something, and she wanted an explanation! Gohan thought, as he took a deep breath, and looked up from his books in his arms, pretending to just notice Videl storming up to him.  
  
"Oh, um.hi, Videl.is something wrong?" Gohan asked as Videl stomped up to him, and did something he was completely unprepared for.  
  
Before Gohan could move, or utter a sound, Videl grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled the shell-shocked teenager towards her face, and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Gohan blinked in surprise as Videl suddenly released him, then without a word to Gohan, turned and stormed back towards where Erasa and Sharpner were standing, both teenagers' mouths open in disbelief.  
  
Um..ok..what the hell was *that* all about?! Gohan asked himself in complete shock.  
  
He was so stunned, he couldn't move a muscle as Videl stomped past Erasa and Sharpner, growled something at them, before continuing past the two. And for once that day, Gohan was actually glad he was half-alien, as his super sensitive Saiyan hearing had caught what Videl had growled at the two dazed teens.  
  
Why the hell would she say that? 'Happy now'? What the hell is *that* supposed to mean anyhow?! Gohan asked himself as he watched the still stunned Erasa and Sharpner turn and follow Videl away from the school.  
  
For a moment, Gohan pondered just what the hell he should do next. Go home? Pretend like nothing had happened? Follow her, and find out what that was all about?  
  
In the end, Gohan decided that standing still wasn't going to help in any scenario, so he headed towards the back of the school building to transform so he could fly home. Besides, it would give him time to think.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Videl..I...I can't believe you actually did it!" Erasa cried as she and Sharpner followed Videl.  
  
"I told you I wasn't uptight." Videl said.  
  
"Oh Videl, you're still uptight. At least now we know you're still human." Sharpner said with a grin.  
  
Videl stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around, coming face to face with Sharpner, glaring furiously at him.  
  
"You mean to tell me I did that for no damn reason! And you *still* think I'm uptight?!" Videl cried. Sharpner gulped.  
  
"So tell me, Videl. Is Gohan a good kisser?" Erasa asked.  
  
Videl looked at the blonde girl in shock as a slight blush crept across her face, then without another word to either of them, de-capsulized her jet-copter, and jumped inside. In less than ten seconds she was airborne, and took off towards Satan City.  
  
"That went well." Sharpner said sarcastically. Erasa elbowed him as she smiled as she watched Videl's jet-copter disappear from view.  
  
"Actually it did, Sharpner. I'd say the mission was a success." Erasa said with a laugh as Sharpner looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You really think it'll work?" Sharpner asked as Erasa nodded.  
  
"Of course. She didn't exactly answer my question, did she? And did you notice how quickly she took off? And that blush? I'd say that went exactly as planned. Now it's up to the two of them. You'll see. They'll make the cutest couple. They just needed a push in the right direction." Erasa said, a smile on her lips. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. For Every Action

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone : Hey, Lily, you were right! They're back!  
  
Tigerlily :Of course, Mirai? Did you have any doubt? After all, I am the great Tigerlily! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHEM! Anyway, I do have a few words to say before I continue with the story.  
  
Mirai Clone : Um.Lily?  
  
Tigerlily : What is it Mirai?  
  
Mirai Clone : Well, I was just wondering..is this story *only* about Gohan? {Gets a sad puppy dog look in his eyes}  
  
Tigerlily : No. It's a Gohan/Videl fic. Why?  
  
Mirai Clone : Oh it's nothing really..I was just kind of hoping..that maybe I was gonna be in it..but that's ok..{ trails off sadly}  
  
Tigerlily : I'm sorry, Mirai. But this is a Gohan/Videl fic. I think you'd be a little out of place.  
  
Mirai Clone : Oh..ok.I understand.{ still trailing off sadly as he looks at his boots}  
  
Tigerlily : Mirai.I *have* written a lot of fanfiction about *you*, you know. You are my favorite character. Why else would I have made a clone?  
  
Mirai Clone : Really?!  
  
Tigerlily : Of course, Mirai! Tell you what, let me do the disclaimer, then while the fans are reading, I'll show you all the fanfiction I have written about you, ok?  
  
Mirai Clone : Really? You mean it? That's great!  
  
Tigerlily : He's just *so* damn cute! Anyway, as always I don't own the characters of DBZ. I mean come on now, why would I want to anymore? I have my Mirai Clone! And maybe if everything goes well, I can finally save up enough money to clone the great Saiyan Prince!  
  
Mirai Clone : But.I'm right here.  
  
Tigerlily : { sweatdrops} I meant your father, Vegeta.  
  
Mirai Clone : Oh..ok...sorry Lily.  
  
Tigerlily : It's ok, Mirai. It was my fault anyhow. You are a Saiyan and you are a prince by birthright. I should have been more specific. Anyway, enjoy the story folks. Come on Mirai. We have a lot of fics to check out and not a whole lot of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare : Chapter Two- "For Every Action."  
  
What the hell have I done?! What am I gonna do now? Damn it girl! You always gotta go prove your point don't you? And look where it's landed you! What the hell am I gonna do about Gohan? Knowing my luck with guys, he's gonna think I like him or something..WHICH I *DON'T*! Videl thought to herself as she flew home.  
  
Yeah right, Videl. If you didn't like him, then why did you get so embarrassed when Erasa asked you if Gohan was a good kisser?  
  
Who the hell are you? My conscious or something?! Leave me the hell alone! Videl thought angrily.  
  
Come on Videl. You keep this up and you'll end up alone. And you *will* regret that you didn't listen to your heart now.  
  
Sheesh! My heart?! I guess this means I am secretly in love with Gohan and refuse to admit it right?! Give me a break!  
  
You said it, not me.  
  
Oh shut up already! That was sarcasm! Besides, this is all Erasa and Sharpner's fault! Let them deal with it! They can be the ones to tell Gohan what happened!  
  
You're gonna listen to me one day, you'll see! Gohan isn't going to be a free man forever, you know! Then you'll be sorry!  
  
"Oh shut up!" Videl cried out loud.  
  
  
  
Man, what the hell happened down there? Why the *hell* would she do something like that! And what exactly did she mean by 'happy now'? What do Erasa and Sharpner know that I don't? And why do I get this really strange feeling that this isn't over with? Gohan asked himself as he flew home.  
  
At least I don't have to worry about running into Videl, or something. I left before her, so I think I have a pretty good head start. Man! As if things couldn't get worse and she were to start following me or something. Gohan thought with a shudder.  
  
It was something Gohan definitely didn't need right now.  
  
But as luck would have it, the all to familiar yellow jet-copter came into range, and Gohan sweatdropped as he almost fell out of the sky.  
  
Damn me and my big mouth! Hopefully she hasn't seen me yet. Maybe I can just land and she won't notice me..*please* don't let her notice me..*please* don't let her notice me.. Gohan prayed as he slowly started to descend from the sky, hoping that Videl hadn't seen him.  
  
  
  
Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Of all the rotten luck! Videl cursed silently. Suddenly she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and looked into her side mirror, and smirked at the familiar super hero behind her.  
  
Saiyaman! Oh this is almost *too* perfect! Thank Kami! And here I thought I would have to wait until I got home to vent my steam! Videl thought triumphantly as she too descended from the sky after Gohan.  
  
  
  
Damn it! She saw me! Damn you Dende! You'll pay for this! Now what do I do? Of all the rotten luck! I'd rather fight Vegeta than deal with her right now! What if I let something slip and she figures out who I really am?! I don't need this kind of stress right now! As if my life weren't already screwed up! Let's throw the psychopathic girl from my high school intent on hunting down every single little alien secret of mine into the mix for the hell of it! Dende, you'd better hope nothing goes wrong, or so help me.not even the senzu beans will be able to save you! Gohan promised.  
  
Gohan cursed silently again as Videl's jet-copter came to a rest beside him as his feet touched the ground.  
  
"Um.hello, Miss Videl. How are you this afternoon? Is there something I can help you with?" Gohan asked, deepening his voice as he slipped into his 'Saiyaman' voice as Videl jumped out of the copter.  
  
Is he really that stupid or does he *actually* expect me to believe that that's his real voice? Videl thought to herself as she stomped up to Gohan.  
  
"Why, as a matter of fact, yes! There *is* something you can do for me Saiyaman." Videl said, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth as her eyes locked onto Gohan. The teenage Saiyan gulped.  
  
"Um.name it, Miss Videl. Anything for a fellow crime fighter." Gohan said.  
  
"Well you see, Saiyaman, I've been having a *really* bad day, the like you wouldn't believe, but I won't bore *you* with the details. My point is, that it would really make my day at least a *little* better..if *you* took off that trash can you call a helmet." Videl said, cocking her head to the side. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm.you know I can't do that Miss Videl. My identity must remain a secret for the sake of my friends and family. Sorry." Gohan said, preparing to step back and launch back into the sky again. Videl frowned at him.  
  
"Ok, you wanna play it like that Saiyaman, that's fine by me! But I have had a *really* bad day and *you* are only making it worse! If you won't tell me who you are, I wanna spar! Now!" Videl cried angrily as she moved to block his escape. Gohan paled. This wasn't going well.  
  
"Well.actually, I can't Miss Videl..there's this..uh..bank robbery, yeah, that's it! Sorry, gotta go! You know how it is! See you around!" Gohan called as he stepped backwards and launched into the sky before Videl could stop him.  
  
"Saiyaman! You get back here this instant! Saiyaman!" Videl cried, but Saiyaman was already too far away to hear her. Suddenly, Videl smirked as a thought struck her.  
  
"Nice try, Saiyaman. But the bank is the other way. I've got you now!" Videl said as she got into her jet-copter, smiling triumphantly as she started the engine and started to follow in the direction Gohan had flown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Not Exactly The 'Whole' Truth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI TRUNKS CLONE: Wow! They're back again! Lily, you really are a good writer, aren't you?  
  
TIGERLILY: *smiles as she nods her head*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: So, what do you have planned for Gohan *this* time?  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh, yooooooouuuuuuuuu'llllllllllllllll sssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Why do I suddenly get a really bad feeling about this? Poor, poor Gohan. He's saved the world; he doesn't deserve this.  
  
TIGERLILY: Nonsense. No harm will come to Gohan. I could never do that to him.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Why do I *not* believe you?  
  
TIGERLILY: Hey! Give me some credit, will ya? Besides, Mirai dear, you do have to admit, he does make this all a little *too* easy.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *nods his head sadly in agreement* I'd have to agree with you there.  
  
TIGERLILY: Good! Now, moving on, as always I really *don't* own the characters of DBZ. And now, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Three: "Not Exactly the 'Whole' Truth...."  
  
"Man that was close! I barely escaped back there! Is she ever gonna give up? She's too damn stubborn! She reminds me of my mother; it scares me!" Gohan said to himself as he flew on towards his house. He sighed deeply as the little while house he grew up in finally came into view.  
  
"Finally! This day is over with." Gohan said as he landed, immediately de-transforming, and walked inside. He was so wrapped up in this thoughts about his day, and more importantly, silencing the fierce growl coming from his stomach, that he didn't notice Videl's jet-copter hoving in the sky a few feet back.  
  
  
  
"I.....I can't believe it! I mean, I thought maybe Gohan was Saiyaman, but....I still can't believe it!" Videl said stunned.  
  
She had first started to get suspicious when Saiyaman had started to fly farther and farther away from the city limits, and had instead begun to fly over mountains, forests, rivers, and even over the occasional ocean or two. After all, the only other person Videl knew that lived out here was Gohan.  
  
It all made sense now.  
  
Gohan lived out here. Saiyaman was flying out here. The two were never in the same place at the same time. Gohan was always hiding something anyway...this had to be it! Of course it was! What more proof did she need?  
  
But she was still in shock.  
  
"He's sure got a lot of explaining to do!" Videl said determined as she landed her jet-copter, and stomped towards Gohan's front door.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. That's strange." Gohan said suddenly.  
  
Goten looked up at Gohan from his lunch as Chichi turned to face her eldest son from the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Gohan? Is something wrong?" Chichi asked as Gohan shrugged his shoulders lightly.  
  
"It's nothing Mom. I just thought I heard something. Forget it." Gohan said, pulling a chair out to join his little brother at the table.  
  
"Like what Gohan?" Chichi asked as Gohan shrugged again.  
  
"Don't know exactly. It sounded like a copter or something....hmmm. Must have been flying overhead 'cause it stopped." Gohan said, pulling a plate towards him and immediately diving in.  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard from the front door.  
  
"Now who on Earth could that be? Bulma's busy with a board meeting this evening and I think Trunks is still grounded....are you expecting anyone Gohan?" Chichi asked as Gohan shook his head and swallowed the lump of food in his mouth before answering his mother.  
  
"No, don't think so...." Gohan said as he mentally tried to remember if he had plans to spar with anyone this weekend. Krillin was busy and Piccolo didn't drop by unless the world was on the brink of obliteration, or something like that.  
  
With a frown Chichi left the room, wiping her hands on her apron, and headed to the front door to greet...who ever was there.  
  
Figuring it was really none of their business anyhow, Gohan and Goten turned their attention back to their food.  
  
A few seconds later, Chichi came back into the room, and stood in the doorway behind Gohan, looking very confused. After a few more seconds, Chichi cleared her throat, and Gohan looked over his shoulder as Goten looked up again. Gohan nearly choked on his food.  
  
There, standing just behind his mother, was a *very* pissed looking Videl.  
  
Oh shit. Gohan cursed silently as he saw the expression on Videl's face.  
  
And somehow, Gohan just knew that death glare was meant for him and him alone.  
  
  
  
"Gohan? Do you want to explain to me why this girl came all the way from the city to see you?" Chichi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan paled.  
  
"Uh....I.....umm...." Gohan stuttered. He was a loss for words, not that it would have helped him anyway. Nothing could save him now. Not when Videl was *this* pissed off. He was dead.  
  
Gohan visibly gulped.  
  
"I just need to speak to your son, ma'am, that's all. It's really rather important." Videl said, turning to look at Chichi, and....was that actually a *polite* smile on her face?  
  
Videl knew how to smile?  
  
Gohan's thoughts were hastily interupted as Videl turned to look at Gohan again, the evil glare returning to her face.  
  
Yup, that look was definately for him alone.  
  
Dad, I'll be seeing you *real* shortly. Gohan thought.  
  
"Um....sure thing Videl. We can talk outside." Gohan said, slowly getting to his feet, and leading the way outside.  
  
When Goten made a move to follow, Chichi frowned at her youngest son, and he sighed sadly before sitting back down. But the moment Chichi brought him another bowl of rice, he perked back up, completely forgetting about his brother.  
  
"So...uh....what brings you to my house, Videl? I didn't even think you knew where I lived." Gohan said nervously as Videl narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I didn't." Videl all but growled.  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
Well, I lived a pretty good life, I guess. But I still wish it could have been longer. Gohan thought.  
  
"I followed you Gohan....or should I say, Saiyaman?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow. Gohan paled even more than before, and Videl had to fight to keep from smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean? What makes you think *I'm* Saiyaman, Videl? He's a superhero....and....and he can fly!" Gohan said.  
  
That's not *really* lying. Saiyaman really does know how to fly, even if he does happen to be me. Gohan thought.  
  
"Apparently so can you. Don't even bother to deny it Gohan! I saw you de-transform when you landed!" Videl said.  
  
Gohan let out a whimper as his shoulders sagged in defeat, his head dropping downwards(awww, kawaii!!). After a second or two, he suddenly looked up again at Videl, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"You followed me, didn't you?" Gohan asked. Videl smiled as she nodded her head.  
  
"You said there was a bank robbery, funny thing really, 'cause the bank was in the other direction." Videl said as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Damn it! How the *hell* was I supposed to know *that*?! Now what do I do? I can't very well deny it, she saw me de-transform! Damn it! This isn't fair! My stupid stomach distracted me from sensing her ki signature! I hate being a Saiyan! Gohan cursed silently.  
  
"I'm waiting Gohan! I wanna know what else you've been keeping from me!" Videl said, putting her hands on her hips. Gohan tried to look innocently at her.  
  
"What are you talking about Videl?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Well for starters, how do you know how to fly? And how come you're so strong? And how come the 'Gold Fighter' shows up the same day you showed up at school, then mysteriously vanishes, and the *Great Saiyaman* shows up instead?" Videl asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about Videl....honest! I....uh....use the suit to fly, that's it! It gives me super strength and the ability to fly!" Gohan said, hoping to Kami she believed him.  
  
"Maybe....but then what about the 'Gold Fighter'? He was wearing the same clothes you did that day, mind explaining that one?" Videl asked, raising her eyebrow again.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as he frantically tried to think of an acceptable excuse.  
  
"Well....he...uh....he had blond hair....and I don't you see. So I *couldn't* be the Gold Fighter, Videl." Gohan said.  
  
That's still not exactly a *lie*. I really don't have blonde hair. And I'm no 'Gold Fighter'....Super Saiyan maybe, but no 'Gold Fighter'. Gohan thought.  
  
"Hmmm.....I guess you're right. He was cooler than you anyhow. At least *he* relies on his strength and skill to fight, and not some silly *suit*." Videl said.  
  
Gohan frowned darkly as he suddenly felt his Saiyan pride bubbling to the surface.  
  
No! Damn it! Not now! What a time for my Saiyan side to surface! Gohan thought as he struggled to calm the feelings of rage and fury building inside him.  
  
"Alright, let's say I believe you, Gohan, for now! You're not off the hook *that* easily! I know you're hiding something from me, and I promise you, I *will* find out what it is, mark my words, Son Gohan!" Videl promised as she turned and started to head for her jet-copter.  
  
  
  
"Uh...Videl?" Gohan asked meekly as Videl reached the door to her jet- copter. She turned back around to face him, and raised an eyebrow in impatience.  
  
"What?" Videl asked as Gohan blushed.  
  
"Well....I was kind of wondering....about this afternoon?" Gohan began, blushing slightly, and oblivious to the identical blush that had crept across Videl's cheeks as well.  
  
"Um...what was that all about?" Gohan asked, still red.  
  
Videl hesitated, wondering what in the hell she should tell him. She sighed as she decided on the truth. No harm there, right?  
  
"It was a dare. Sorry if I offended you." Videl said as Gohan looked at her confused.  
  
"A dare? What's that?" Gohan asked as Videl sweatdropped.  
  
"You really have lead a sheltered life living all the way out here, haven't you? A dare is.....well, it's when someone suggests you do or say something, and you have to do it to prove that your not afraid to do it....understand?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded.  
  
"I see....so....uh....then why did you...uh....kiss me?" Gohan asked blushing again.  
  
"Erasa and Sharpner dared me to. It's a long story. Look, I gotta get going. I'll see you at school on Monday." Videl said, turning around and getting into her jet-copter. she shuck her head out the window just before she started to take off.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan!" Videl called over the engine of the copter.  
  
"Uh...yeah?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"You'd better keep the whole *kiss* thing to yourself, got it?" Videl called.  
  
Gohan gulped and then nodded.  
  
With a satisfied nod, Videl pulled her head back into the copter, then revved the engine, before flying off towards home.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply as he turned around to go back inside, and came face to face with his mother standing in the doorway, the most peculiar look on her face.  
  
Gohan paled.  
  
"What kiss Gohan?" Chichi asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Conspiracy Theory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI TRUNKS CLONE: Lily....they're here.  
  
TIGERLILY: Alright then, I guess that means you'll all want to hear what will happen to Gohan now that his mother knows, huh? Aren't I just terrible?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: No, you're just plain evil.  
  
TIGERLILY: SSSHHHHH! I don't want anyone to know until *after* I've taken over the world!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Um.....right.....Anyway, aren't you supposed to do the disclaimer now?  
  
TIGERLILY: I was getting to that!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *Sure* you were. You were too busy making plans for enslaving the Earth.  
  
TIGERLILY: Hey! You keep telling them and I won't give you Indonesia!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *shakes his head sadly* Why are all the creative ones so bent on world domination?  
  
TIGERLILY: Shhh! I have a disclaimer to do! We'll work out the arrangements to your piece *after* they are distracted-er, I mean, *after* they start reading the story. Now, moving on, as always, I don't own the characters of DBZ, and NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY MIRAI CLONE!! And I should all inform you guys of the great news! Mirai and I have recently had a daughter, the Saiyan Princess Mysha Aelina Briefs. And she is ever cute as a button, but enough about my mate and our daughter, you all came here to find out what going to happen to Gohan and here you go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Four: "Conspiracy Theory"  
  
"Um....hi, Mom. How long have you been standing there?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Long enough, Gohan. I'll ask again, what kiss young man?" Chichi asked, looking at Gohan with an unreadable expression. Gohan gulped.  
  
"It....it was nothing Mom....she....she was dared to do it....*she* kissed *me*, honest!" Gohan cried as Goten peeked his head around his mother's leg, grinning broadly.  
  
"Oooooh! Does this mean that pretty girl's gonna be my new sister?" Goten asked as Chichi started to giggle as Gohan paled even more.  
  
"No! She's just a friend, Goten.....sort of..." Gohan began, trying to defend himself, but was interupted by his mother.  
  
"Gohan, you know I want grandchildren, but I thought you'd at least introduce her to your family first. I'm ashamed of you young man!" Chichi scowled, as Gohan blushed furiously.  
  
"Mom! It's not like that! We're just friends! Hardly even that!" Gohan cried. Chichi sighed as she turned around, ignoring her eldest son, and thinking dreamily of her future grandchild.  
  
"Mom! You're not even listening to me! Videl's not my girlfriend, she and I are barely even friends!" Gohan said as he followed his mother inside.  
  
"Nonsense Gohan. That girl will make the perfect wife for you, I'm sure of it! I want you to invite her over for dinner tomorrow night." Chichi said.  
  
Gohan froze in his tracks.  
  
"Mom, I.......I can't! *Please* don't ask me to do that!" Gohan all but begged, but Chichi wouldn't be discouraged.  
  
"You're gonna ask her Gohan, or you can look forward to a week without breakfast, lunch or dinner. It's up to you." Chichi threatened.  
  
If possible, Gohan paled even more.  
  
"You......you wouldn't do that to me.....would you? That's just cruel Mom." Gohan said, as Chichi glared at her eldest son, signaling the end to the conversation. The matter was closed.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply again.  
  
  
  
{The Next Morning At School}  
  
Luckily for Gohan and Videl, no one else had seen their little 'display' the other afternoon, so they were safe. Gohan had more important matters to worry about anyhow, as he tried desperately to think of a way to get out of his predicament.  
  
Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why me? Dende, what the *hell* did I ever do to *you*?! We've been friends since we were little, and *this* is how you treat me?! Videl knows my secret identity and is determined to learn everything else, and now, *now* Mom wants me to bring her over for dinner! At least nothing else could *possibly* go wrong! Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Famous last words Gohan, famous last words.  
  
  
  
Videl sighed as she looked around her. The teacher was in the hall, obviously talking to someone while the class sat in their seats in boredom. She briefly noticed Erasa sleeping on her desk, and thought of the pros and cons of letting her friend remain that way until the teacher noticed, before elbowing her blonde friend.  
  
Sharpner sat at his desk, his head in his hand, obviously bored, but what surprised, but yet also amused Videl the most was the look on Gohan's face. He sat at his desk, staring straight ahead, a glazed look in his eye. Videl smirked, knowing he was probably spacing out over her confrontation of him yesterday.  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student. Miss? You can come in now." Mrs. Taiko said, gesturing for the young girl to enter the room. Gohan snapped out of it as he looked at the front of the room. Was it just him, ot did that girl look familar?  
  
The girl, perhaps Gohan's age or a little younger, stood shyly infront of the classroom. She had brown hair braided at the sides of her head, and wore a baby blue tee-shirt with dark jeans.  
  
"Class, please give a warm welcome to Miss Lime." Mrs. Taiko said.  
  
Gohan nearly fell out of his chair as he suddenlt realized where he knew the girl.  
  
Dende! You'd better start looking for a replacement! Gohan growled softly.  
  
  
  
What's the matter with Gohan? Why is he so pale? I wonder what's up with him. Videl thought to herself as she studied the demi-saiyan.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the teacher gesture to their group.  
  
"You may sit next to Videl, dear." Mrs. Taiko said. With a shy nod, Lime did as she was told, and sat down next to Videl.  
  
Satisfied, Mrs. Taiko returned to face the black board and started to write the day's lesson on the board.  
  
"Hello, Lime! I'm Erasa, this is Sharpner, that's Videl, and the cuttie next to me is Gohan!" Erasa chirped, indicating each person. Lime looked curiously at Gohan, causing him to pale even more.  
  
"Gohan? Is that your name? Have we met before? I once knew a boy named Gohan seven years ago.....but......" Lime said, trailing off. After all, the mysterious boy that had saved her village had blonde hair and blue eyes, while this boy did not.  
  
"Um....no.....I don't think so.....sorry." Gohan said, looking down at his book suddenly.  
  
Perfect! What else could go wrong today? I know, Cell could come back from hell and try to kill me all over again! That would be just peachy! Gohan thought sarcastically.  
  
And he still had to ask Videl over for dinner. His day was getting better and better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Recipe For Disaster

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI TRUNKS CLONE: Lily, I don'g get it. What's the big deal with this girl Lime?  
  
TIGERLILY: It's a long story, Mirai. She met Gohan before he and the others fought in Cell's little tournament. But he was in Super form, so he didn't have his normal hair or eye color, understand?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Sort of. But what does that have to do with your story?  
  
TIGERLILY: She's gonna be the catalysis in my experiment....you could say. I'm throwing her into the mix and watching what happens. Understand.....where's Mysha?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Mystic Gohan's watching her. But about what you said, are we talking we talking fanfiction or chemistry here?  
  
TIGERLILY: You're so cute. And forget about that. I have a disclaimer to do.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: You still haven't answered my question Lily.  
  
TIGERLILY: It's a figure of speech, Mirai! And I thought you were supposed to be a genius.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Hey!  
  
TIGERLILY: Anyway, as always, I do not own DBZ! And no, you still can't have my mate!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Five: "Recipe for Disaster"  
  
Videl had been curious about Gohan's reaction to the new girl, so when lunch came, she cornered the girl. Gohan had seen Videl start after Lime, and knowing what she was probably after, knew the best idea would be to go with her, and try to keep off the 'other Gohan' subject.  
  
"Lime? You said you knew a boy named Gohan seven years ago? What did he look like?" Videl asked as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
This wasn't going well.  
  
"What?" Lime asked confused.  
  
"I asked you what this boy looked like. You aske Gohan if the two of you had met, and he said no. But I'm curious. Just how many other 'Gohan's' can their be?" Videl asked sarcastically looking meaningfully at Gohan.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. This was not the direction he wanted the conversation to go in.  
  
"So, um, Lime? Where do you live?" Gohan asked, trying to change the subject. Lime looked at Gohan curiously as Videl glared suspiciously at him.  
  
"Well....I live pretty far from here actually. My parents thought it might be best if I went to school in the city." Lime answered, still confused.  
  
"How far away do you live?" Videl asked, trying another approach.  
  
"The 391 Mountain district." Lime said as Videl smirked at Gohan out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"That's not too far from where Gohan lives." Videl said as Lime looked at the pale teenager curiously.  
  
"Really?" Lime asked as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...yeah....I guess it is. What a coincidence." Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Yeah right!" Videl said as she glared at Gohan.  
  
Gohan gulped, knowing there was only one way he was going to be able to get out of this.  
  
Without warning, Gohan suddenly grabbed Lime's arm and dragged her a few feet away from Videl, who was too surprised at first to say anything. Gohan took the opportunity to whisper extremely fast in Lime's ear.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry but I don't have a whole lot of time to explain right now, but you're gonna have to trust me on this one, Lime. You're right, I was the boy you met seven years ago, but you can't tell Videl ok? I really don't want her to know. Promise me you won't tell her, ok? I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow, ok? Meet me here before school. Just *please* don't say anything!" Gohan rushed in a whisper.  
  
Lime paused only momentarily as Videl recovered and stomped over to the two, glaring furiously at Gohan. Lime looked at Gohan, and nodded once, as Gohan sighed in relief. Now all he had to worry about was Videl.  
  
"Gohan! What was that all about? I demand to know what you said to her!" Videl said angrily, her hands on her hips as Gohan blushed slightly.  
  
Well, here goes nothing.... Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"I wanted to ask Lime if she would mind giving me a few minutes to ask you something....it.....was kind of......important...." Gohan said, trailing off and blushing deliberately to give Videl the idea.  
  
Please let this plan work! Dende, if you do this *one* thing for me, I promise I *won't* kill you! Gohan thought.  
  
Videl looked at Lime, not conviced of Gohan's story. Lime, seeing her chance to help out, nodded politely at Videl.  
  
"It's true, Videl." Lime said.  
  
Videl looked at her curiously, before looking back at Gohan, still glaring at him.  
  
"Ok, fine. So then Gohan. What did you want to ask me?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan blushed again, and looked at Lime. She smiled as she turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Well......uh.....you see, it's like this......" Gohan began nervously, this time for real.  
  
"Spit it out Gohan! What is it?" Videl asked impatiently as Gohan blushed again.  
  
"Well, uh.....my Mom sort of wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight, but if you're busy, I understand!" Gohan blurted out.  
  
Videl blinked in surprise, before smirking at the demi-saiyan.  
  
"Ok, sure, why not? If *you* won't give me the answers I want, maybe *she* will!" Videl said, turning on her heel and heading back to class. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"I have a *really* bad feeling about this." Gohan said to himself, before starting to follow her back to class.  
  
  
  
{That Evening}  
  
"Mom, do you have *any* idea what you've done?!" Gohan cried as he watched his mother set the dinning table. Chichi smiled happily at her son, completely ignoring his anger.  
  
"Calm down sweetie. All I did was invite your girlfriend over for dinner. What's wrong with that? Can't a mother get to know her future daughter-in-law?" Chichi asked, continuing to ignore Gohan.  
  
"*First*, she's not my girlfriend! *Second* you invited *Bulma*, *Vegeta* and *Trunks*! Are you *trying* to ruin my life? I saved the world, didn't I? Doesn't that mean *something*?!" Gohan cried as Chichi frowned at him.  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up? Hurry up and go help your brother wash up for dinner, she'll be here any minute." Chichi said.  
  
"*MOM!* You're not even *listening* to me!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Gohan! I won't say it again! You *will* behave, and you *will* enjoy this dinner, and you *will* fall in love with this girl, and you *will* get married, and you *will* give me *GRANDCHILDREN!*" Chichi all but screamed in frustration.  
  
Gohan let out a sad whimper as he trudged down the hallway to find Goten. There was no way he was going to win if his mother was already making plans for grandkids.  
  
Dende, I take that back. You're so dead, green man. Gohan promised.  
  
Suddenly a thought popped into Gohan's mind, and he rushed back down the hallway.  
  
"Look Mom, I'll go through with this tonight, if you do *one* favor for me, ok?" Gohan pleaded as Chichi looked at her son suspiciously.  
  
"Mother, all I ask is a 'normal' dinner. No talk of Saiyans, ki blasting, flying, dragonballs, super villians, and perhaps, most importantly, *no* talk about the Cell Games! Please! I beg you! If you do this *one* thing for me, I....I promise you'll have as many grandchildren as you want, ok?" Gohan asked as Chichi's face lit up.  
  
"You promise?!" Chichi asked as a pale faced Gohan nodded, giving in to his fate.  
  
"Deal! Oh, this will be perfect! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Chichi said happily to herself.  
  
"Mom, that includes Vegeta too, you know. If he says *anything*, the deal is off." Gohan said as Chichi looked at her son horrified.  
  
"No grandchildren?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No grandchildren." Gohan said, completely serious. Chichi nodded slowly as she sighed deeply.  
  
That's one problem solved, now on to Goten Gohan thought to himself as he continued down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Let The Mayhem Begin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: *grabs Mate back from Supaa Saiyajin Trinity* I said you couldn't have my Mirai Clone for a reason! I need him to take care of Mysha for me! Bad fan!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
TIGERLILY: Anyway, now that *my* mate is where he *properly* belongs...*glares at Trinity* we can continue with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Um....Lily.....what just happened here?  
  
TIGERLILY: Nothing, sweetie, I just saved you from that mean o'l Trinity!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Oh you mean that pretty girl with all the food in her frig? I liked her.  
  
TIGERLILY: *growling* Anyway! We have to continue with our story, and to make sure no one else tries to steal you...*clamps iron ball and chain around Mirai's ankle*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Hey! Is this really necessary?  
  
TIGERLILY: Anything to protect my property! And for all you evil lawyer people out there, I do not own DBZ, happy? But I still own my clones, *glare at Trinity* which includes my mate and the father of my daughter. Oh, and Mirai darling I have a surprise for you.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks down at leg iron, before looking up at Lily* Um....no thanks.  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh relax, my dear demi-saiyan prince, it's nothing like that. I just felt bad about what you said earlier, so.....I'm putting you in the story!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *raises eyebrow* Why do I suddenly get a really bad feeling about this?  
  
TIGERLILY: *smirking* Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise....*muttering under her breath*.....in this chapter at least....  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *face pales* Someone, anyone, send help! Hurry!  
  
TIGERLILY: Enjoy folks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Dare  
  
Chapter Six: "Let The Mayhem Begin!"  
  
Gohan sighed deeply as he opened th door, and was greeted by a cheerful looking Bulma.  
  
"Hello, Gohan! Bet you're looking forward to this dinner tonight, huh?" Bulma asked with a smirk worthy of Vegeta. Gohan frowned at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Bulma. I'm *estatic*, can't you tell?" Gohan asked sarcastically as he led Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks into the house.  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself, delighted to be able to torment the spawn of Kakarrot once again, since it was now one of his favorite past times anyhow. And the blasted onna had better not interfer! He'd be damned if he had to sleep on the couch again, but at least it would be well worth it.  
  
"Oh, the fun is just beginning, brat!" Vegeta said with a smirk. Gohan glared at him briefly, before a thought struck the demi-saiyan, and a smirk of his own crept across his face.  
  
"I know what you're up to Vegeta. You're more than welcome to try, but I guarentee, it won't be as easy as you may think." Gohan said as Vegeta looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?!" Vegeta asked as Gohan smirked at him again.  
  
"Ask my Mom." Gohan said before heading down the hallway to check on Goten.  
  
Earlier that evening, Gohan had made a deal with Goten, that if the little demi-saiyan didn't say anything at all through dinner until Videl left, Gohan would teach him how to fly. After all, making sure Goten didn't say a word all night was probably the *only* way he was gonna ensure that the little squirt wouldn't accidentally let anything slip.  
  
The only problem Gohan had now was Trunks.  
  
Gohan knew his mother would do everything and anything within her power to make sure the dinner went exactly as Gohan wanted, which meant that he wouldn't need to worry about Vegeta.  
  
But if Trunks, the demon child from hell, was going to be keep quiet it would take a lot stronger persuasion on Gohan's part. Gohan was planning on threatening the one thing that he knew would keep the little saiyan prince in line: starvation.  
  
And Gohan was capable of that, Trunks knew that.  
  
With everything in order, Gohan did the only thing he could, he prayed to Kami he'd live to see tomorrow.  
  
  
  
{Meanwhile, High Above The Earth}  
  
Dende smirked as an idea popped into his brilliant god-like mind. He chuckled as he looked down at Gohan, his eyes sparking with mischief.  
  
"Now you're in for it, Gohan. I had absolutely nothing to do with that whole *identity issue* earlier. That was purely fate. Besides, no one threatens Kami and gets away with it." Dende said, chucking to himself as he started twisting and pulling the threads of time.  
  
Mr. Popo stared in horror as he watched Dende alter timelines and demensions, to pull a certain teenage timetraveler into this alternative time. Mr. Popo sighed as he shook his head sadly in Dende's direction.  
  
He was really gonna miss the kid.  
  
"I'll have to put in a request with King Yamma to send us a new Kami by the end of the week......that is if Dende lives that long." Mr. Popo said, before he went back to watering his flowers.  
  
  
  
{Miles Away From Gohan's House}  
  
"What in the...? Where are we?" Mirai Trunks asked aloud as he stared in shock at his surroundings.  
  
He stood in a vast forest, surrounded be the biggest trees he had ever seen. He looked cautiously around him, before looking down at the young child at his knees.  
  
"What happened sensei?" The little girl asked as Mirai Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea, Panny. Let's fly over to Capsule Corp. Maybe Mom can tell us what happened." Mirai Trunks suggested as he ascended into the sky.  
  
With a nod, the little girl rose into the air, amd with a smile at her sensei, she started to follow him to his home.  
  
  
  
{Meanwhile, At The Son Household}  
  
Videl frowned as she reached the front door to Gohan's house. She smirked to herself as she realized that Gohan would do everything he could to stop his mother from telling Videl what she wanted to know.....but that didn't mean the teenage girl wasn't going to give it everything she had anyway.  
  
Knocking briefly on the door, Videl stepped back and waited to be let inside. She waited only a few moments however, as the door slowly opened to reveal Gohan standing at the door.  
  
Videl had to bit her lip to keep from laughing at the expression of complete dispair on the demi-saiyan's young face. She smirked, realizing there may still be hope yet.  
  
He sighed deeply as he let her inside, and quietly shut the door behind her. He led her to the living room, where Chichi sat talking excitedly to Bulma about wedding corrdinators, flower arrangements, the best bassinets on the market, and anything and everything else.  
  
Vegeta was nowhere in sight, but what disturbed Gohan the most was that Trunks and Goten were missing as well.  
  
Gohan paled, realizing the two were probably plotting something horrible that was somehow destined to further ruin his already screwed up life.  
  
"Videl! You're here! So glad you could come!" Chichi beamed as she spotted Videl.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs, Son." Videl said as Chichi smiled brightly and shook her head at the raven haired young girl.  
  
"Now, now, dear. We can't have that. Call me Chichi. I'd like you to meet a close friend of the family, Bulma Briefs." Chichi said as she gestured to the blue haired woman seated beside her.  
  
Videl gaped in shock at Gohan.  
  
"You know BULMA BRIEFS?!" Videl cried as Gohan sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
"Um...yeah.....she's known my father for years. She's like an aunt to me. My Mom invited her and her family over, they will be joining us, or as that call it, trying to torture me in a team effort*  
  
"You must be the girl Chichi has told me all about! It's a pleasure to know Gohan has such a pretty girldfriend." Bulma said as Gohan blushed scarlet.  
  
"Bulma! she's not my girlfriend!" Gohan cried in embarrassment.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Briefs. It's not everyday that you can say you're having dinner with the most famous scientist on Earth." Videl said as Bulma smiled.  
  
"Call me Bulma, sweetheart. I didn't catch your name honey." Bulma said.  
  
"Videl Satan." Videl said.  
  
A loud snort was heard as the group turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Satan?! Don't tell me your mate is the daughter of that baka, Mr. Satan brat." Vegeta asked with a smirk. Gohan growled at Vegeta as he glared at the prince.  
  
"She's not my mate, Vegeta." Gohan said, not aware of the blush on his face.  
  
What is he talking about? Mate? What the hell does he mean? And why is he making fun of my father?! Videl cried angrily to herself.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? My father defeated Cell, you baka!" Videl growled.  
  
Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded for a moment as Gohan even had to hid his laugh. The with a loud snort, Vegeta burst out into laughter.  
  
Trunks and Goten, who had been on their way back into the living room to ask about dinner, froze in their tracks, seeing Vegeta laughing. Goten looked at Trunks terrified.  
  
"Trunks? Why is your Daddy laughing? It's scaring me!" Goten whimpered to Trunks as the purple haired boy looked at his best friend just as terrified.  
  
"I....I don't know Goten. We'd better get out of here....*fast!*" Trunks answered as the two raced out of the room.  
  
Gohan blinked.  
  
He looked from his dumbfounded mother, to the furious Videl who was glaring murderously at the hysterical Vegeta, to the baffled Bulma, who was also in a state of shock, staring at Vegeta.  
  
Gohan shook his head sadly and headed into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	7. Frying Pans Make Lovely Wedding Presents

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: I'd like to apologize in advance Gohan, for any serious emotional damage my mate is planning on enflicting on you in this next chapter. I'm sorry, sensei, I truely am! She's gone mad!  
  
TIGERLILY: Hey! The doctors say I still have 17.3 % of my sanity left! I haven't gone entirely mad!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *mumbling under his breath* Not yet, anyhow.....  
  
TIGERLILY: You're just mad cause Gohan's gonna wanna kill you after this chapter is finished.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks at his mate horrified* What?! Why? What have you done?!  
  
TIGERLILY: It's nothing too bad, sweetie. You're just gonna bring his future daughter for a visit, that's all.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Oh, is that all? You scared me for a moment, I though.....wait a minute! What the hell are you trying to do, get me killed?! Have you lost your mind?!  
  
TIGERLILY: Don't be so melodramatic Mirai. Nothing is going to happen to you....nothing *too* painful, anyway.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What the *hell* did I do to you?! I thought you were tormenting Gohan! When did I get thrown into this mess as well?!  
  
TIGERLILY: Hmph! That's what you get when you try and side against your mate, Mirai!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What? I'm not sideing against you!  
  
TIGERLILY: You're warning Gohan. So anyway, for you lawyer people, I don't own DBZ, happy? And for all you crazy fans out there, I may be pissed at my mate, but you still can't have him. *points to leg iron around Mirai's ankle* Besides, I have a better use for him now.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Dear Kami, this is mate abuse!  
  
TIGERLILY: Enjoy the story folks, and don't worry about Mirai, he'll survive. I'm gonna need him later in the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Dare  
  
Chapter Seven: "Frying Pans Make Lovely Wedding Presents"  
  
"Um....sensei?" Pan asked as she and Mirai Trunks flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. Mirai Trunks looked back at the young girl curiously.  
  
"What is it, Panny?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, you said we were gonna go see your Mommy, right?" Pan asked, as Mirai Trunks stared at her confused for a moment, before nodding his head.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna go see if she can tell us what happened. Why, Panny?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Well....she's not at Capsule Corp." Pan said suddenly.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at her puzzled as he stopped in the sky, Pan soon following.  
  
"What?" Mirai Trunks asked as Pan pointed in the direction to their right.  
  
"She's over there." Pan said.  
  
"Pan, what are you talking about?" Mirai Trunks asked as Pan looked from her sensei to the direction she had just pointed in.  
  
"I sensed her ki. She's over there.....and so is *my* Mommy!" Pan said excitedly as she suddenly sensed her own mother's ki signature in the same place. She frowned as she looked back at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"But....sensei....they're not alone. There are other ki's there I don't recognize. What does this mean?" Pan asked confused.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked over in the direction Pan was talking about as he concentrated, and after a few moments, he too sensed the same ki's Pan had been talking about. He smiled as he recognized them all.  
  
"I don't know how, Panny, but it looks like we're in the past." Mirai Trunks said as Pan looked at him confused.  
  
"We are?" Pan asked as Mirai Trunks smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Looks like it. I can sense my Mom, and yours too, just like you said. But my father is there too, as well as your grandmother, and.....your father's there too Panny." Mirai Trunks said, smiling as he noticed Pan's face light up with excitement at the mention of her father.  
  
"My Daddy?! My Daddy's here? Can we go see him, sensei? Please? I wanna meet my Daddy, please?" Pan begged. With a smile, Mirai Trunks nodded at the little girl.  
  
"Yes, Pan, we'll go see your father. But....just don't say anything about yourself to him....ok?" Mirai Trunks asked as Pan looked at him hurt.  
  
"Why? Won't he like me?" Pan asked sadly as Mirai Trunks shook his head at her.  
  
"No, it's not that Panny. You could unknowingly prevent your own birth, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Mirai Trunks asked as Pan looked at him horrified.  
  
"No! But....." Pan began sadly as Mirai Trunks smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Don't worry, Panny, I'm still gonna take you to see him, ok?" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Pan smiled as she nodded happily and the two started to fly in the direction of Gohan's house.  
  
"Oh....and Panny?" Mirai Trunks suddenly asked, looking over at Pan as they flew.  
  
"Yes sensei?" Pan asked, looking back at him. Mirai Trunks smiled as he pointed to the fuzzy brown tail behind her.  
  
"You might want to keep that around your waist, ok? We don't want your mother or father to see it, now do we? We don't know if they're even dating in this time, and further more, if Gohan sees it, he might be able to guess you have Saiyan blood, and I'd really not like to get into it with him, ok?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Pan nodded, the fuzzy brown appendage wrapping securely around her waist, and without another word, the two flew the rest of the way to Gohan's house.  
  
  
  
{Meanwhile}  
  
This is *NOT* good! Gohan thought to himself as he glared at the mountain of food sitting atop the kitchen table.  
  
He'd completely forgotten about his Saiyan appetite, and he *knew* there was no way on Earth he'd be able to get Vegeta or the boys to even *try* and eat more like normal Earthlings. It just wasn't *possible* for a Saiyan.  
  
"How am I gonna explain *this* one to her?! Damn it! I wasn't expecting this!" Gohan growled.  
  
He sighed deeply, knowing he wasn't going to win this one, and let his feet drag him back into the living room, where Videl was still glaring murderously at Vegeta, whose laughter was slowly starting die down, and where Bulma and Chichi were still staring in shock at the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention as they all turned to stare at him. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Um....dinner's ready." Gohan said. Bulma was the first to speak as she looked at her mate in awe.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta, I didn't know you knew *how* to laugh! I'm stunned!" Bulma said with a smirk. Vegeta snorted at her as his usual scowl returned to his face.  
  
"What do you expect, onna? When Kakarrot's spawn has chosen the offspring of that loud mouthed oaf for his mate?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What's your problem with my father, anyhow?! He saved the world from Cell! I'd show him a little more respect if I were you!" Videl said, her hands on her hips as she continued to glare at Vegeta, who merely smirked at her.  
  
"Your father, the *hero* is nothing more than a lying baka, and Kakarrot's spawn was stupid enough to let him get away with it. If it were me, your father would already be dead. The brat's gone soft in these years of peace, allowing that baka to take the credit for-" Vegeta began, but was interupted by a loud crack.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his head as he glared dangerously at Chichi, who was glaring back at the Saiyan Prince without the slightest bit of fear in her eyes. In her hand, she held her trusty frying pan.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"You baka! Now you listen here Vegeta! That will be enough out of you about you-know-who and the you-know-what! I'm not going to let *you* of all people ruin my chances for grandchildren!" Chichi said furiously as she waved the frying pan at Vegeta to get the point across.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes as he sighed deeply, and Videl stared at him curiously for a moment, before he noticed her staring at him. With a blush, he shrugged his shoulders, trying to look like he didn't have the faintest idea what his mother was talking about.  
  
"Um....Chichi? You think I could get one of those? Might come in handy at Capsule Corp with Vegeta and Trunks." Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
Chichi nodded before disappearing into the kitchen for a moment, as Vegeta stared at his mate in pure horror.  
  
When Chichi returned, she held three frying pans in her hands. Bulma looked at her strangely.  
  
"Um....I think one should be enough Chichi." Bulma said confused as Chichi smiled at her best friend and shook her head.  
  
"No, this one is for you, the other one is for Videl." Chichi said as she handed Bulma the black frying pan. Videl stared at the black haired woman in shock.  
  
"For me?" Videl asked confused as Gohan stared at his mother in horror. Chichi smiled as she ignored her eldest son and smiled at her soon- to-be-future-daughter-in-law.  
  
"You're gonna need is when you're married to my little Gohan and you need to keep him and my grandchildren in line." Chichi said. Videl blushed as Chichi handed her the frying pan, before turning to go into the kitchen, ignoring the deathglare Vegeta and Gohan were sending her.  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard at the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: A FRYING PAN?!  
  
TIGERLILY: Yeah, it's Chichi's weapon of choice. And it gets the job done.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: But isn't that just abuse?  
  
TIGERLILY: Not when you're married to a Saiyan and have Saiyan children. How else do you expect her to keep her family in line?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks at his mate horrified* BUT THAT'S JUST *WRONG!*  
  
TIGERLILY: Calm down. You don't want me to use *my* frying pan, do you?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What?! You mean you've got your *own?!*  
  
TIGERLILY: Of course! I knew I would need one when I cloned you and Mystic Gohan. You're both Saiyans, you know. And while I'm not worried about Mystic, how else am I supposed to keep *you* in line?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *Me* in line?! *You're* the crazy one!  
  
*Lily takes the Frying Pan of Terror out and whacks her mate with it with a deafing crack*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *grabbing his head in agony* Shimatta! I think you fractured my skull!  
  
TIGERLILY: *muttering under her breath* Damn hard headed Saiyans. Until next time everyone! 


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *mumbling to himself as if he's out of it* I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.  
  
TIGERLILY: You'll be fine. You're not going to die, Mirai.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *mumbling to himself* Proves how much *you* know, onna.  
  
TIGERLILY: Knock it off, or I *will* have Gohan kill you. After all, they can wish you back with the dragonballs if they have to.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks at his mate horrified* What?! You wouldn't do that to me, would you Lily?! What about Mysha? What about Caden? You'd really leave our kids fatherless?!  
  
TIGERLILY: *First* of all, I'm still pissed at you about that whole *x-mas* thing anyhow! And *second* of all, I'd rather use that was a last resort if it came down to that.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What?! What's wrong with you?! Why are you so bent on tormenting Gohan, and ruining his life and effectively *ending mine?!* Childhood trama? Where you not hugged enough as a child Lily? Is that it?  
  
TIGERLILY: *glaring at her mate* Mirai, I can make this chapter as *painful* for you as I have to....  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Ok, ok, I give up already! Torment Gohan! Drive him to the brink of insanity! Drive him into seeking therapy! Just keep *me* out of it!  
  
TIGERLILY: Glad to see we could reach a compromise, Mirai darling. Anyway, moving on, you lawyer people, you know the drill. Me author. Me no own characters. Me own mate. *glares at female readers drooling over Mirai Clone* YOU STILL NO HAVE!!!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops as he looks down at the leg iron still around his ankle* Why me? Why do I always attract the crazy ones?  
  
TIGERLILY: *Anyway*....*glaring at her mate*.....enjoy the story folks. And as always, please review!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *muttering to himself again* I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.  
  
TIGERLILY: *rolls eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Dare  
  
Chapter Eight: "Daddy's Little Girl"  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard at the front door and Chichi left to go answer it as Gohan reluctantly led the others into the kitchen.  
  
"Have a seat. I have to go locate my brother and his deliquent best friend." Gohan said with a glare in Vegeta's direction. Somehow, this was all his fault. Trunks was is son after all, and everyone knew evilness was hereditary.  
  
Gohan left the kitchen, knowing he wouldn't be eating anything tonight, even if he wanted to. He'd have to settle until Videl and everyone left.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled politely at Chichi as she opened the front door, Pan timidly standing beside him.  
  
"Um....can I help you?" Chichi asked puzzled.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Son. You most like don't recognize me, but we've meet before. My name is Trunks. I'm from the alternative timeline?" Mirai Trunks began as Chichi smiled brightly at the teenager before her.  
  
"Oh of course! You're Mirai Trunks, aren't you? You warned my dear Goku about the andriods. Oh do, come in!" Chichi said as she stepped aside, allowing Mirai Trunks and Pan inside.  
  
"And who might his pretty little one be?" Chichi asked with a smile as she looked down at Pan.  
  
Before Mirai Trunks could stop her, Pan opened her mouth to answer, just as Gohan took a step into the room.  
  
"My name is Pan, Grandma Chichi." Pan chirped.  
  
Chichi blinked in confusion as Gohan froze in his tracks in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. What did you just call me?" Chichi asked confused as Mirai Trunks sighed softly.  
  
"Panny....." Mirai Trunks said as he sadly shook his head. Pan suddenly covered her mouth and stared at her sensei in horror, before opening her mouth again.  
  
"I'm sorry, sensei. I didn't mean to!" Pan said, near tears as Chichi's face softened.  
  
"It's ok honey, don't cry." Chichi said as Pan wiped her eyes.  
  
"You see, she's from my time, Mrs. Son. She's Mirai Gohan's daughter." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan cried, his face pale.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked over at him suddenly noticing him for the first time. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh....uh....hey Gohan. Long time no see." Mirai Trunks said nervously to the speechless Gohan. Pan looked curiously from this teenager in the doorway, back to her sensei.  
  
"Sensei? Is this my Daddy?" Pan asked as Mirai Trunks smiled at the little girl and nodded.  
  
"Ooooohhhh! My very first grandchild!" Chichi cried as she suddenly rushed at Pan, scooping the little girl into her arms, and hugging her fiercely. Pan started to turn blue.  
  
"Um....Mom?" Gohan began.  
  
He didn't like the idea of Mirai Trunks paying them an unexpected visit and bringing along his future daughter when he was having all these problems with Videl. But he also didn't want his mother to suffocate the girl.  
  
"Grandma.....I can't.....breathe....." Pan struggled to speak out between gasps of air. Chichi immediately released the girl, but grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Sorry. Got a little carried away. You're such a pretty little thing though. Who's your Mommy sweetie?" Chichi asked.  
  
Pan was about to answer her, when Gohan's eyes widened. That was something he *really* did not want to know!  
  
"Panny, I think you've told them enough." Mirai Trunks said, noticing the blush on the wide-eyed Gohan's face. Pan nodded.  
  
"Sorry sensei. I didn't mean to." Pan said sadly. Gohan suddenly noticed the brown thing wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You have a tail?" Gohan asked, surprised for some reason. Obvously this meant that she had Saiyan blood, and whose else's daughter could she be than his own?  
  
Damn it! I forgot about Videl! She's gonna see her tail and start asking questions! Gohan thought to himself. Suddenly an idea came to him as he smirked at his mother.  
  
"Mom. She has a tail." Gohan informed his mother, who after looking at her granddaughter, was surprised to see her son was right.  
  
"You're right. She does." Chichi mused as Pan looked from her newfound father to her grandmother.  
  
"I was born with it. What's wrong with my tail?" Pan asked defensively as she looked down at her fuzzy brown tail.  
  
"If Videl sees it, she's gonna start asking questions Mom. And if she starts asking questions, no grandchildren.....remember?" Gohan asked as Chichi smiled at her son.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about that anymore! Pan is already here." Chichi said, looking at the little girl while Gohan stared at his mother in horror.  
  
"But....." Gohan began. He was going to kill Dende, regardless of the outcome.  
  
Pan looked curiously at her father, before cocking her head to one side.  
  
"But Daddy, Mama already knows about my tail." Pan said.  
  
Gohan stared at Pan for a moment, before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the blood rushed to his head as he fainted dead away.  
  
  
  
Videl frowned as she heard a loud thunk come from the living room.  
  
Vegeta looked up briefly, before snorting and diving back into his meal. Bulma frowned at him, and elbowed him in the side. He glared at her as he looked up, pissed that she wasn't allowing him to eat his meal in peace. If it were anyone else, they'd be dead right now, and she knew it.  
  
She smirked at him.  
  
"Go see what that was." Bulma said. Vegeta snorted in aggitation.  
  
"No." Vegeta said, looking back at his food, preparing to continue eating again. Bulma glared at him, and seconds later a loud crack was heard.  
  
"Onna! What the hell was that for?!" Vegeta snarled at Bulma, who glared back at her mate, her new frying pan in her hand, and raised it swifttly and struck again with blinding speed.  
  
"I *said* go see what that was! Now, Vegeta, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and I'll dimantle the Gravity Room first thing in the morning!" Bulma said as Vegeta sneered at her.  
  
"You wouldn't" Vegeta said.  
  
With a growl that surprised even Vegeta, she whacked him again, even harder.  
  
"Try me." Bulma hissed through her teeth. Vegeta growled at her, but rose to his feet and headed into the living roo, Videl on his heels.  
  
"Bulma grinned to herself. Chichi had been right. This sure was going to come in handy with Vegeta and Trunks. Speaking of Trunks, Bulma suddenly remembered that her eight year old son was missing, and decided to send Vegeta out to look for him as soon as he found out what had happened in the living room.  
  
  
  
Videl stared in shock as her eyes fell on the unconscious Gohan on the floor, a little girl about seven years old standing a few feet away from him, looking incredibly nervous as a lavandar haired young man about Gohan's age bent over the teenage boy, trying to revive him. Chichi stood off to one side, a placid-like smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta stared at the occupants of the room, and smirked.  
  
"What did you do *this* time, brat?" Vegeta asked the lavandar haired youth. The boy looked up from where he was squatting next to Gohan and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too Father. It's been a while. Seven years I believe, correct?" Mirai Trunks asked as Vegeta snorted at him.  
  
"We can talk later, brat. The Onna wants to know what happened in here." Vegeta said, gesturing to the demi-saiyan out cold on the floor.  
  
"Well....um.....I really don't know where to begin Father." Mirai Trunks said nervously as he spotted Videl standing behind Vegeta, looking curiously at the unconscious Gohan a few feet away.  
  
Pan smiled brightly as her eyes landed on her mother, and was about to race up to her, when Mirai Trunks cleared his throat loudly, catching Pan's attention. He shook his head at her and she sighed, and looked down at her feet.  
  
"You see....it was something.....that *she* said...." Mirai Trunks said as he gestured to the little girl, deciding not to call Pan by name infront of her mother. Vegeta looked at him strangely before snarling at the lavandar haired teenager.  
  
"Damn it brat! Don't speak in riddles! What the hell happened?! Who the hell is she, and what in the name of this Kami-forsaken mudball did she say that caused Kakarrot's spawn to pass out?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Mirai Trunks sweatdropped. Even he tried to limit the amount of cursing he did infront of Pan, After all, he was her role model, right? Her sensei.  
  
"Father, please." Mirai Trunks said, gesturing towards Pan.  
  
Pan cocked her head to one side, then looked up at her mother, forgetting for a moment the warning Mirai Trunks had just given her seconds before.  
  
"Daddy fainted when I told him you knew about my tail. I don't know why though. Did I say something wrong, Mama?" Pan asked.  
  
Videl stared in shock at the little girl, the color draining from her face.  
  
"Wh-what did you just say?" Videl said.  
  
Pan suddenly realized what she had said as Mirai Trunks smacked his forehead and groaned loudly.  
  
"Vegeta!" Chichi suddenly cried as she saw her future-daughter-in-law sway, preparing to faint. She pointed to Videl as Vegeta growled at her, but caught the raven-haired girl none-the-less as her legs gave way beneath her and she blacked out.  
  
"Damn Onnas." Vegeta said to himself as he picked Videl up, stepped over Gohan, and practically dropped her on the couch.  
  
"Happy now?!" Vegeta asked Chichi sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Saiyans Never Handle Stress Well

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *mumbling to himself again* Dear Kami, she's going to get me killed!  
  
TIGERLILY: Are you still going on about that?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What other choice do I have? Maybe Kami is the only hope I have left.  
  
TIGERLILY: Don't you think if Kami were going to help you, he'd have done it by now?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks at his mate horrified* You mean Kami is against me too?! Is this the thanks I get for saving this damn timeline?  
  
TIGERLILY: Hey! I happen to like this timeline! There's no evil andriods and I get to torture Gohan as much as I like.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Ok, seriously, you need to seek mental counseling. I can get you the number of one of the best shrinks in the business, if you just leave me out of this from now on!  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, dearest, bribery can't save you now. It's too late.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Too late?! Why? What have you *done?!*  
  
TIGERLILY: Gohan's waking up, that's all.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *starts running around frantically* Dear Kami, someone hide me! Anyone! *Suddenly stops as a very Vegeta-ish smirk appears on his face as he looks at his mate*  
  
TIGERLILY: What?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: I don't know why I didn't think of this before! I'll just use my time machine and go back in time when you started this crazy fic and stop you then!  
  
TIGERLILY: And just *how* are you going to do that when you don't have your time machine?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What? Why don't I have it? What did you do to it?  
  
TIGERLILY: Well, I had to sell it to get the money to clone you.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *face pales* I'm doomed. I'm gonna die. Gohan's gonna kill me. I'm not going to live to watch my kids grow up. I'm-  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh, knock it off already! *Hits him with her frying pan* It's getting annoying!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: OWWW! THAT HURTS!  
  
TIGERLILY: Well is wasn't supposed to tickle, Mirai. Anyway, folks, do I still have to say it for you? You know I don't own DBZ! But I *still* own him *points to Mirai clutching his head behind her* and I always will. And now, the next chapter of The Dare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Nine: "Saiyans Never Handle Stress Well"  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, brat!" Vegeta said as he looked at Mirai Trunks. The lavandar haired teenager sighed deeply.  
  
"It's a really long story, but I'll try and sum it up the best I can. Panny here, is from my time, like I said. She's Mirai Gohan and Mirai Videl's daughter. We don't know a lot about her, because my mother and I only just recently found out about her." Mirai Trunks explained as Pan looked curiously at her father, ignoring her sensei.  
  
After all, she already knew the story he was telling....she didn't, however, know her father. Besides, he looked more interesting anyway.  
  
"How can you only just *recently* find out about her, Mirai? She's my little boy's daughter!" Chichi said.  
  
"Gohan never told us about her. We think he might not have even known he had a daughter. Videl showed up at Gohan's house one day, after deciding to talk to Chichi. She didn't know Gohan had died fighting the andriods. All she knew was that he had just stopped seeing her one day." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Mama always used to tell me stories about my Daddy, but I never got to meet him. And she never had any pictures of him around the house. I was five years old when Mama took me to see my Grandma Chichi." Pan said looking up as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Mirai Chichi was stunned to say the least, and after she came too from fainting, she dragged Videl and Panny over to Capsule Corp with her to tell my mother. That was when I first met her, and I knew since she was Gohan's daughter, she had the potential to be a very powerful fighter, just like her father. So I decided to start training her at once. I've been training her for two years now." Mirai Trunks said looking down at Pan, a smile on his face.  
  
"But she's so young." Chichi said as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know. But we didn't exactly have much of a choice. With the andriods and all, I mean. I defeated them when I came back from my time here, but Panny still wanted to train, so I let her." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here *now* boy!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"We really don't have any idea. I was training with Panny, then suddenly, the next thing I know, we were here. We really don't have any clue how it happened." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Dende." Gohan's groggy voice said. The others suddenly looked at him, as he started to climb to his feet.  
  
"Oh man. Please tell me this is all a bad dream. I thought that little girl said I was her father, and.....uh.....Videl....." Gohan began, a blush creeping across his face as Mirai Trunks nodded at him.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Gohan. Sorry, man, I know this is probably a shock. Well at least you already know Videl and the two of you are dating." Mirai Trunks said as Gohan's eyes widened and his blush grew darker.  
  
"We're *not* dating Trunks! She can't stand me!" Gohan said as he looked at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"But Daddy, that's not what Mama always tell me. She always tells me how you were really powerful and brave, and that she loved you very much, and it hurt her very much when you went away." Pan said.  
  
"But Panny, those are the Gohan and Videl from our time. He may very well be right. Your mother may very well despise him in this time. You have to remember the same rules don't apply." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Of course she doesn't despise him! They kissed yesterday!" Chichi said excitedly as everyone turned to stare at the red faced Gohan.  
  
"It-it was a dare! I didn't do it! She did! She kissed *me!*" Gohan cried.  
  
"She kissed you? Oooh! That's so sweet!" Bulma said as she walked into the room, Chibi Trunks and Goten under each arm.  
  
"Ewwww! Gohan kissed a girl! I thought you were cool man! Gross!" Trunks said as he made a face.  
  
"Does this mean I'm getting a new sister?" Goten asked as Gohan let out an angry growl and took off out of the house, taking off into the sky. Mirai Trunks sighed heavily as he took a step towards the door.  
  
"I'll go after him." Mirai Trunks said, before Pan stepped infront of him, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
"Sensei? Can I go instead? Please? I want to get to know my Daddy more. Please?" Pan begged. Mirai Trunks hesitated only a moment, before nodding at her, a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, Panny. But you'd better hurry. He's pretty fast you know." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Pan nodded her head before racing out the door, and taking off into the sky after her father.  
  
"Who was that girl? And what did she mean? Gohan's her father? That's impossible." Trunks said.  
  
"His future daughter. It's a long story, Trunks. I'll tell you while you and Goten get something to eat." Bulma said as she carried her son and his best friend back into the kitchen. Mirai Trunks looked at Chichi confused.  
  
"Goten?" Mirai Trunks asked as Chichi came out of her daydream filled with dark-haired grandchildren running around her house. She smiled as she nodded at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"He's my son. He was born after the Cell Games." Chichi said.  
  
"Did Goku even know?" Mirai Trunks asked as Chichi looked sadly towards the kitchen, before shaking her head after a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mirai Trunks said as Chichi smiled softly at him.  
  
"It's ok. He reminds me so much of his father, it's like Goku's still around. Plus, you've brought me my first grandchild. And I have my future daughter-in-law here. And I have my son's wedding to plan as well. I couldn't be happier." Chichi said as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
I sure hope Gohan's not going to wanna kill me after this. Mirai Trunks thought to himself. He looked at his father, who snorted at him.  
  
"Spar. Now!" Vegeta said as he turned and headed outside. With a smile Mirai Trunks nodded politely at Chichi and followed his father outside. He sure had missed sparring with him.  
  
Chichi smiled as she watched Mirai Trunks leave after Vegeta, and looked down at the still unconscious Videl on the couch. She smiled happily.  
  
"You really will make the perfect wife for my little Gohan, I just know it. You have what it takes to control a Saiyan, and it looks like you already have Gohan under your thumb. Welcome to the family sweetie." Chichi said as she smiled at the young girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Secrets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: *looks around for Mirai, then spots remains of leg iron and hack saw on the floor. Growls as she trasforms to SSJ4* Ok, now it's personal! MYSTIC! REMY! GET OUT HERE NOW!  
  
MYSTIC CLONE: *sweatdrops* Yes, Lily? What is it?  
  
GAMBIT CLONE: Something we can help you wit cherie?  
  
TIGERLILY: *scowling as she points to leg iron remains on the floor* Supaa Saiyan Trinity stole my mate again! I want *you* two to get him back for me! And now!  
  
GAMBIT CLONE: Why would dis femme want your mate, cherie? Remy thought dat you told de fans dat he was yours.  
  
TIGERLILY: I did! *points to leg iron* And I went to great lengths to prove that point! But, she has been reading the fic religiously, so.....I'm going to be nice and not kill her. In fact, to ensure that she *stops* trying to steal my mate and the father of my kids, I'm going to clone GT Trunks for her.  
  
MYSTIC CLONE: I don't understand. Why would you go and do something like that if she keeps stealing Trunks? Why are you being nice?  
  
GAMBIT CLONE: Dis femme is a fan of de Lily's, non? Dat is why de cherie is being nice and giving her dis present, and to stop de femme from taking de cherie's mate again. Remy thinks it is a good idea.  
  
TIGERLILY: Thank you, Remy. Now you two better hurry and get him back for me. I still have a disclaimer to do. And here, *pushes confused GT Trunks clone towards the two* Give her him. But get *my* mate back! Hurry up already!  
  
TIGERLILY: *waits twenty minutes before Mystic and Gambit return with a very confused Mirai.*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: um.........hi Lily honey?  
  
TIGERLILY: I'll 'hi Lily honey' you! You *voluntarily* let her steal you! You....you......arg! You're so gonna get it when we get home! You think sleeping on the couch was bad?! Ha! Try sleeping in the garage tonight!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *face pales* But.....but......but.......  
  
TIGERLILY: No buts! You need to remember that *I'm* your mate and you're binded to be forever! Just 'cause I tease you from time to time doesn't give you the right to take off! And apparently I need to improve the whole 'confinement' thing so others can't steal you too.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Why do I suddenly get a *really* bad feeling about this?  
  
*Mystic Clone and Gambit Clone sneak away*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops as Lily shackles a pair of shiny new leg shackles on both Mirai's ankles, and shackles his wrists together too*  
  
TIGERLILY: These are made of the strongest metal in the world. The same material I had your new sword made of when that......that......bakayaro.......broke your sword. So it's unbreakable. Ask Gohan. *smirks as she exchanges a grin with Nyssah*  
  
TIGERLILY: ok folks, now that I got my mate back, we can begin the story. Chapter Ten! Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Ten: "Secrets"  
  
Gohan let out a huge sigh as he landed beside a river, miles away from his house. He looked to the sky for a moment, before glaring up at the heavens.  
  
"Dende, I swear I'll rip you to shreds for this one!" Gohan cried. Suddenly he sensed a low ki not too far from him and smiled as he turned to face a large boulder a few feet away from him.  
  
"You can come out, I know you're there, little one." Gohan said calmly. He sighed as the dark-haired child meekly stepped away from her hiding place.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to follow you Daddy, it's just that.....I....." Pan began nervously as Gohan smiled warmly at the young girl, trying to put her at ease.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie. I'm not angry with you. Come over here, huh? You can tell me all about yourself, ok? You're from Mirai Trunks's time, aren't you?" Gohan asked as the little girl crept up to him as she nodded.  
  
"He's my sensei." Pan answered as Gohan nodded.  
  
"So I see. And....I'm your father? Or at least Mirai me was, right?" Gohan asked as Pan nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I never got to meet him. Mama doesn't talk much about him, so I never knew what he was like. I mean, sensei always told me stories, but.....it's not the same. I know Daddy was his sensei, and he taught Trunks how to fight, and I know sensei misses him. Mama misses him very much too. It makes me sad when I wake up at night and hear her crying." Pan said, looking down at her feet.  
  
Videl must have really loved me.....hey! What am I'm saying? It wasn't her! It was Mirai Videl! It doesn't mean she likes me in this time.....does it? Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"Panny? Can I ask you a facor?" Gohan asked as he looked down at his future daughter. She looked up at him confused as she nodded her head.  
  
"Look, the Videl of this time doesn't know very much about me, and I wanna keep it that way. I don't want her to think I'm any more of a freak than she already thinks I am, ok? So you can't tell her you're from another time, and that you're her daughter, alright?" Gohan asked.  
  
"But why?" Pan asked.  
  
"For starters, she doesn't know I'm half alien, she doesn't know anything about the Saiyan race or that I can transform into a Super Saiyan. She doesn't know that I've been fighting and saving the earth from either being destroyed or enslaved since the time I was five years old. She doesn't know I can fly and throw ki blasts. She doesn't know anything about the dragonballs, or Shelong, or the dragon granting wishes. And most importantly, she doesn't know I defeated Cell, and not her father." Gohan said as Pan just stared at him confused.  
  
"Cell?" Pan asked as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"It's a *very* long story, but I'll tell you later, if you want. The point is, seven years ago I fought this superpowerful monster named Cell, but her father ended up taking the credit for it. Ever since then, everyone on Earth has believed that Mr. Satan saved the Earth from Cell." Gohan explained with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Oh. Wasn't Cell that stupid, ugly, green grasshopper that killed Grandpa Goku and sensei?" Pan asked as Gohan nodded.  
  
"Um.....yeah.......ugly green grasshopper?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow as Pan nodded.  
  
"That's what sensei calls him. And ugly, green, mutant grasshopper." Pan said as Gohan smiled as he nodded.  
  
"I guess he sort of did look like a grasshopper when you stop to think about it. But you're right, Cell did kill both my father and Mirai Trunks. But....it was my fault my father died. I got carried away. My power started to go to my head and I got too cocky. But....that was a very long time ago. A lot has happened since then, but the point is, Videl absolutely *can't* find out everything her father told her, and everything she grew up believing was a huge lie, ok?" Gohan asked as Pan nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, Daddy! I won't tell Mama *anything* about your past!" Pan said as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"And you can't call me Daddy, Panny. And you'd better not call Videl your Mom, ok?" Gohan asked, his cheeks red. Pan looked up at her father sadly.  
  
"Why not? You don't like me?" Pan asked sadly as Gohan sweatdropped as he shook his head at the little girl.  
  
"No, that's not it at all Panny, it's just that....you just can't, ok? It's a long story but I'll tell you, ok?" Gohan asked. Reluctantly Pan nodded at him.  
  
"Ok, so then what *do* I call you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Just call me Gohan." Gohan said.  
  
"Ok. So then what about sensei?" Pan asked as Gohan sweatdropped. How *was* he going to explain the two 'Trunks' to Videl?  
  
  
  
"So that brat is Kakarrot's spawn's offspring? Figures!" Vegeta said as he rushed at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Father, she's Gohan's daughter, not his *offspring*." Mirai Trunks said, blocking Vegeta's fist as Vegeta snorted at the lavandar haired youth.  
  
"Same difference!" Vegeta said, bringing his leg up to knee Mirai Trunks in the gut.  
  
Mirai Trunks barely dodged out of the way, but the distraction had worked, as Vegeta's fist connected with Mirai Trunks' jaw. Mirai Trunks jumped backwards as Vegeta did the same.  
  
"I'm surprised you know." Mirai Trunks said, using his fist to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"About what, boy?" Vegeta asked, lowering his body into a crouching position, preparing to attack again. Mirai Trunks smirked much like his father.  
  
"I was surprised to see you still here.....with Mom and me, I mean. After all, I'd have thought you would have taken off not too long after I returned to my own time." Mirai Trunks said as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"A lot has changed in seven years." Vegeta said as Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"So I see. It's nice to see the younger me and Goku's younger son are so close. He doesn't know how good he's got it." Mirai Trunks said as Vegeta growled, looking intensely at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Don't let that damn brat fool you! He's a demon! He causes nothing but mayhem and Kakarrot's second spawn is easily duped into following along and is too dimwitted like that baka Kakarrot to know any better! That dan brat of mine causes so much havoc and chaos, I'm constantly having to listen to the damn Onna bitch about it! If it weren't for that damn mate of mine, I'd have probably already blasted the kami-forsaken brat into otherworld by now!" Vegeta said.  
  
Mirai Trunks blinked.  
  
"He's *that* bad?!" Mirai Trunks asked stunned as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"Hmph! He has the makings of a *true* Saiyan prince." Vegeta said.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled to himself. He should have known, it was the only way Vegeta would openly admit his pride and affection for his son. Chibi Trunks was a lucky boy indeed.  
  
Vegeta snarled as he suddenly rushed at Mirai Trunks again, and the two continued their sparring.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Trunks asked looking up at Bulma.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" Bulma asked as Trunks looked towards the living room.  
  
"Who was the guy with the cool looking sword? And who was that girl? And what does she have to do with Gohan?" Trunks asked as Bulma smiled at her son's question.  
  
"Well, the young man with the sword is you from an alternative timeline. We call him Mirai Trunks. He came to warn us about the andriods, what was it, ten years ago? Has it really been that long?" Bulma asked with a soft smile.  
  
"He was Trunks? But how? He's older than Trunks." Goten said confused as Bulma nodded at him.  
  
"True, but he was a teenager when he came back to the past. It's a very long story. As for the little girl, she's from Mirai's time. She's Gohan's future daughter. Cute, isn't she?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know my brother had a daughter!" Goten cried happily.  
  
Trunks smacked him.  
  
"You baka! Gohan isn't even married!" Trunks said annoyed at Bulma frowned at her son.  
  
"Trunks! Don't call Goten a baka! And don't hit him! You're acting like your father!" Bulma said.  
  
"But.....he *is* a baka, Mom. I mean.....*look* at him.....that didn't even phase him!" Trunks said, pointing to Goten, who grinned cluelessly up at Bulma.  
  
She sweatdropped.  
  
"I hope Gohan's daughter doesn't take after his side of the family." Bulma muttered to herself as she headed back into the living room to see if Chichi needed help with Videl.  
  
"What do we do now, Trunks" Goten asked as Trunks shugged his shoulders at his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. Hey! Maybe we should ask that girl if she wants to spar!" Trunks suggested as Goten looked at him sceptically.  
  
"I don't know Trunks. She's a girl. What if she doesn't know *how* to spar?" Goten asked as Trunks frowned at his best friend.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Goten! Of course she'll know how to spar! She's Gohan's daughter!" Trunks said as Goten grinned at his best friend and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, ok, Trunks! Let's go find her!" Goten said, then stopped.  
  
"Um....Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"What is it *now* Goten?!" Trunks asked impatiently.  
  
"Um....how do we find her?" Goten asked as Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Well.....we'll look for Gohan. Wherever he is, she should be. Come on!" Trunks said as he flew out the door, Goten on his heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. A God's Plot of Revenge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *walks in with as bag of popcorn in his hands*  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, dear? I thought you weren't enjoying this story. What's with the popcorn?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Nah! This is just starting to get good.  
  
TIGERLILY: *blinks* Really? You're giving up? Good! Glad you've seen the light. I hope you liked that little spar with your father.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *shrugs his shoulders* Sure, it was pretty cool. But what are you planning next?  
  
TIGERLILY: To be honest....I really don't know.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* What? You mean....you don't have *any* idea what's going to happen in this chapter? None at all? But then, how are you going to write your story?  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, don't worry about it. I'll write what I'm inspired to. It'll go from there. Just sit back, eat your popcorn, and enjoy the fireworks.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: There's gonna be fireworks? I thought we talked about this, you little pyro!  
  
TIGERLILY: 'Figurative' fireworks, Mirai. And besides, that little accident with the high school gymnasium was over two months ago. Aren't you ever going to let me live that down? Besides, it's almost finished being rebuilt and everyone is expected to make a full recovery.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: But you still have all those lawsuits.  
  
TIGERLILY: That's were *you* come in, honey. You'll take care of them for me, won't you?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What am *I* supposed to do about *your* legal problems, Lily? I'm not my father, you know. So don't be expecting me to go kill a couple hundred people just to get what you want, it's doesn't work that way. There are laws against that.  
  
TIGERLILY: I know that, Mirai, and I know that you're not Vegeta, but you'll have to do. I have to work with what I have, and you'll either take care of it for me, or else!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: It's not going to happen! *muttering under his breath* Damn, crazy, homicidal onna.  
  
*A loud clunk is heard at the Frying Pan of Terror connects with Mirai's head and he drops with a thud*  
  
TIGERLILY: Hmmm, I hope that didn't cause any serious brain damage.....oh well! Anyway folks, as always, you know the drill. I still don't own the characters of DBZ, and to be honest, I don't want to anymore. So, now on with the story.  
  
*Bends down beside her unconscious mate and checks for a pulse, then sighs in relief after a moment before looking back up at the readers*  
  
TIGERLILY: He's fine. Enjoy the story. And it won't help, but feel free to pray for Gohan.....I have a feeling it's gonna be one of those kind of chapters for him....*evil smirk*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Eleven: "A God's Plot of Revenge"  
  
Chichi smiled at Bulma as she walked into the living room and nodded towards Videl on the couch.  
  
"Still out cold, huh?" Bulma asked as Chichi nodded.  
  
"Yup." Chichi said, dabbing a cool cloth across Videl's forehead.  
  
"You know, I almost feel sorry for Gohan. She reminds me of you." Bulma said as Chichi blonked at her best friend.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Chichi asked as Bulma nodded her head.  
  
Yeah. I think she's going to fit right in, don't you?" Bulma asked as Chichi nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right about that. She's perfect for Gohan too! She's smart, and pretty, and-" Chichi began as Bulma smirked at her best friend.  
  
"And she has Gohan completely under her thumb already." Bulma added as Chichi smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that too." Chichi said with a smile.  
  
"Uhhhh......" Videl murmered, turning on her side slightly as Chichi and Bulma looked down at her.  
  
"She's waking up." Bulma said.  
  
"About time, too! I want to get to know my future daughter-in-law *before* she has to go home." Chichi said with a frown.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Videl asked as she slowly started to sit up.  
  
"It's alright dear, you just fainted is all." Chichi said.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Chichi does it all the time. Must be a trait of all the Son women." Bulma said with a small smirk.  
  
"That....that girl! Where is she? Where'd she go? She.....she called me her mother......" Videl began confused.  
  
"Oh, Pan went off after Gohan. She'll be back. In the meantime, are you thirsty honey? Anything I can get you?" Chichi asked as Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine ma'am. But who was that girl? And why did she call me Mama?" Videl asked, frowning at Chichi.  
  
"Well-" Bulma began, but was interupted as Mirai Trunks and Vegeta dragged themselves into the room, and Mirai Trunks heard the words Videl had spoken.  
  
"Mom! Hey, got any senzu beans? Father and I are pretty beaten up." Mirai Trunks said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, hold on honey. I'll go get you some." Bulma said as she headed into the kitchen to grab her coat where she kept her first aid capsule with the senzu beans in it.  
  
When Bulma returned she handed one to Vegeta, who snorted at her, but took it anyway, and one to Mirai Trunks who smiled graciously at his young mother.  
  
"Onna! Where the hell is the brat and Kakarrot's youngest spawn?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked around, suddenly noticing that the boys in question, were in fact, missing from the group......again.  
  
"Oh Kami." Bulma muttered as Videl frowned curiously at the blue haired woman.  
  
""What? What's wrong? How much trouble could two little boys get into?" Videl asked as Bulma sighed heavily.  
  
"Two *normal* little boys, no problem. But an eight year old spoiled Saiyan prince and his seven year old Saiyan side kick? A whole lot! Vegeta, you'd better go find them, before they blow up another city and Capsule Corp has to pay for the damages again." Bulma said with a frown.  
  
"They blew up a city?!" Mirai Trunks asked in astonishment as Vegeta shrugged his shoulders at the lavandar haired young man.  
  
"Hmph! That's nothing! They tried to take over the planet last week, and nearly succeeded! Damn weakling baka humans and their baka weakling planet!" Vegeta said, heading outside.  
  
"Someone wanna tell me what the *hell* is going on?!" Videl cried.  
  
  
  
Hey, Panny?" Gohan asked, looking over at the little girl flying beside him. She smiled happily at her father.  
  
"Yes Daddy, er, I mean Gohan?" Pan asked as Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"You can still call me Daddy, Panny. Just not infront of Videl, k?" Gohan said as Pan smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"Look, I have to make a little pit stop. Wanna come with me?" Gohan asked as Pan's face lit up.  
  
"Where are we going Daddy?" Pan asked. Gohan smirked at he looked straight ahead again.  
  
"To see a god." Gohan said.  
  
"You know God, Daddy?" Pan asked shocked at Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do, Panny. Wanna meet him? His name is Dende." Gohan said as Pan nodded her head happily at her father.  
  
"Ok then, let's go. I need to have a little *chat* with the little green god." Gohan said, an evil smirk on his face that would even make Vegeta proud.  
  
  
  
Dende gulped as he felt Gohan's ki head his way. He looked around him frantically. Damn it! There was no place to hide! And Gohan was fast approaching. Suddenly an idea popped into the evil little god's mind.  
  
"Perfect! Gohan can't kill me if he's too busy dealing with those three." Dende said to himself, then suddenly disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Now what is he up to? Will he ever learn?" Mr. Popo asked himself as he stepped outside the main building of the lookout just in time to see Dende smirk to himself before disappearing.  
  
"That's the first Kami I've known that had a death wish." Mr. Popo said as he turned back to sweeping the walkway of the lookout.  
  
  
  
"We're here!" Gohan said as he landed on the lookout. He searched for Dende's ki and was surprised to see that he wasn't even there. He looked around him puzzled.  
  
"He wouldn't leave the lookout. Where would he go?" Gohan asked himself as Pan looked up at her father curiously.  
  
"Who, Daddy?" Pan asked.  
  
"Dende. He knows I'm gonna kill him, so he probably took off. But where to? Oh well, he can't hide from me forever." Gohan said with a frown.  
  
"Why do you want to kill him Daddy? Is he one of the bad guys? Can I help you destroy him?" Pan asked as Gohan smiled down at her.  
  
"Well.....he's not *exactly* one of the bad guys.....but I'm gonna kill him none-the-less. But I don't know how your mother would react to me teaching you how to kill people, whether they're evilly-plotting gods or not." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh......ok......but I can watch, right Daddy?" Pan asked as Gohan smiled at her again.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Gohan said, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Mr. Popo gulped.  
  
Dende, I'm gonna miss you kid. Mr. Popo thought, before turning back to his sweeping.  
  
  
  
{Meanwhile, At King Yamma's Outpost}  
  
"I don't know, Dende. You've caused enough trouble for one day, haven't you?" King Yamma asked as Dende sweatdropped.  
  
"But sir, I don't see why it can't be done. I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Dende said as King Yamma sweatdropped.  
  
"But that was over a century ago! And it wasn't even with you! It was with the old Kami!" King Yamma said as Dende nodded.  
  
"True, but I'm the new Kami. And you still owe Kami a favor, and it doesn't matter which one, and *I'm* calling it in." Dende said.  
  
With a deep sigh, King Yamma scribbled something on a piece of paper on his massive desk. A few moments later, he leaned over the side, and handed the paper to Dende.  
  
"There. Take that to Hell. They'll help you out down there." King Yamma said with a sigh.  
  
With a smile, Dende nodded politely at King Yamma and disappeared into the depths of Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Family Reunions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *walks in with as bag of popcorn in his hands*  
  
TIGERLILY: Popcorn again? You really have given up all hope for Gohan, haven't you?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: It's not that I've given up all hope, Lily. It's just that I'm tired of sleeping in the garage.  
  
TIGERLILY: Well, I can't say if your surrender will help any, but we'll see, won't we dear? In the meantime, why don't you scoot over here and share some of that popcorn with your dear children.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks down at Mysha and Caden confused* You brought them with you? I thought Gohan and Nyssah were going to watch them today.  
  
TIGERLILY: Nah, they wanted to be with Mommy, didn't you my little ones? But anyway, take Caden, he's been fussy all morning.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *picks up Caden* So, Why did Dende go to he-, *looks down at Mysha and Caden* um....H-E-L-L? What is he planning? And what was the favor King Yamma owed him?  
  
TIGERLILY: Well, you'll have to wait for the chapter to start to find out what Dende went down there for, and as for the favor, use your imagination.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Ok, sounds interesting enough. So how about starting the disclaimer? Everyone seems to be here.  
  
TIGERLILY: What's your hurry? You seem a little eager to start today, what's up?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Nothing. It's just that I wanna see what's going to happen next, that's all.  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, you're so cute sometimes. Ok, I'll do the disclaimer right now. Do I really need to repeat myself, you all should get the drill by now anyway. But for you damn lawyers, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones.....what am I up to now? Oh yeah, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twelve: "Family Reunions"  
  
"Videl, please, calm down." Bulma said as Videl glared at the blue haired woman.  
  
"I want to know what the *hell* is going on here! Who the *hell* was that girl?! And what the *hell* is he talking about?!" Videl cried as she pointed at Vegeta, who snorted at her but said nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl, but Gohan made me promise that I wouldn't say a word." Chichi said as Videl turned to glare at her.  
  
"Gohan? What the hell does *he* have to do with all this?! He knows something, doesn't he?! What the *hell* is he hiding?!" Videl cried furiously. Vegeta smirked at Videl' anger before turning to look at his mate.  
  
"Just tell her already, Onna. The brat's mate is gonna find out eventually anyhow." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Vegeta, just....shut up! Go blow up a mountain or something!" Bulma said, gesturing towards the door impatiently. Vegeta growled at her, but headed towards the door anyway.  
  
"Fine! This is a waste of my time, anyhow!" Vegeta said, then suddenly headed outside, slamming the door behind him, and taking off into the sky.  
  
"Damn that man!" Bulma said in frustration, before turning her attention back to the furious Videl.  
  
"You know, Vegeta has a point Chichi, and I'm not talking about the one on his head. She's gonna find out sooner or later." Bulma said, turning to look at Chichi.  
  
Chichi looked from Bulma, to Videl, then back to Bulma.  
  
"But.....what about my grandchildren?" Chichi whined as Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't worry about it Chichi. I have a feeling you'll get them anyway." Bulma said, smiling warmly at Chichi.  
  
"Ok, but....do you think *we* should be the ones to tell her? Maybe Gohan should, she's *his* future mate." Chichi said as Videl growled softly at the two women, actually sounding a little like Vegeta.  
  
"I want an explaination, and I want one *now!* I don't care *who* I get it from!" Videl cried furiously.  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each other briefly for a moment, before nodding at one another. This was a job for Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, young one? These three are a handful as it is, are you sure the Earth will be able to handle them?" The red horned demon asked as Dende tapped his booted foot impatiently.  
  
"Look, I got King Yamma's aprroval, didn't I? Just let them out!" Dende said impatiently.  
  
The demon gulped as he nodded, then turned to hurry to the cells to do as he was told. A few moments later, he returned, followed by three large figures.  
  
"Here you are, young Kami. Just as you requested, all three of them. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" The demon asked as Dende smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, that will be all. Thank you." Dende said, then suddenly disappeared, as well as the three mysterious figures.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about. Oh well." The demon said wot himself, before getting back to his work.  
  
  
  
Dende smiled as he appeared back at the lookout, the three figures standing quietly behind him. Suddenly a grunt was heard, and one of the three stepped forward towards Dende, into the light.  
  
"Kami, is it? What do you want with us?" The man asked gruffly.  
  
He was tall, and wore a cape around his shoulders, and wore and amulet around his neck. He had black hair that flamed upwards like a blowtorch and a black goatee. With the exception of the goatee, he looked like an older version of Vegeta.  
  
"Well, there is someone here who wants to kill me. I brought you three back to life to distract him, so to speak." Dende said, a smile on his lips. The second figure stepped forward until he too could be seen fully.  
  
"But what does it have to do with us?" The man asked.  
  
The second man also had wild black hair, but unlike the man before him, his sprung out in several different directions. He wore Saiyan battle armor, and a red cloth across his forehead. He had a scar that ran down his cheek, and had it not been for the scar and the mean look in his eyes, he could have been mistaken for Goku.  
  
"Father, maybe we should hear what the little Namek has to say? He did revive us, didn't he?" The third asked as he too joined the others and stepped away from the shadows. He had hair much like his father's but instead it reached well past the back of his knees. Like his father, he wore Saiyan battle armor.  
  
"Radittz has a point. Very well, speak!" Bardock said gruffly.  
  
Dende frowned at the three Saiyans infront of him. He was a god, by Kami, and he brought them back to this dimension, didn't he? He deserved more respect than that!  
  
"Bardock! Radittz! Enough! I know not how we came to be here, but it appears we have this young Namek to thank for it. And as you two third class bakas have overlooked, he is the Kami of this puny planet. Show some respect!" King Vegeta said sternly, glaring at Bardock and Radittz. The two bowed their heads at their king, and nodded before looking at Dende, and doing the same.  
  
"That's alright. I know you Saiyan's aren't exactly the most friendly of people, but that's not why I brought you here. *That* is why I've brought you here." Dende said as he peeked around the corner, and gestured to Gohan and the others sitting on the floor of the lookout.  
  
"I do not understand, young Kami." King Vegeta said as Dende pointed directly at Gohan.  
  
"That's Gohan. He's the one that wants to kill me." Dende said as Bardock frowned at him.  
  
"Then we'll just kill him and be done with it." Bardock said as Dende shook his head at him.  
  
"You can't. It's not that simple." Dende said as Bardock frowned at him in impatience.  
  
"And why the hell not? We're Saiyan warriors! We can handle that weakling Earthling!" Bardock said as Dende smiled at him.  
  
"You can't for several reasons. One, he's only half Earthling, he's half Saiyan. Two, he's one of the most powerful fighters on this planet, perhaps in the universe. Three, he's a Super Saiyan, level two they call it I believe. And four, he's *your* grandson." Dende said as the three Saiyans before him blinked in surprise.  
  
"He's a Super Saiyan?! Impossible! It's merely a legend!" King Vegeta said.  
  
"*He's* the weakling nephew I kidnapped thirteen years ago?!" Radittz cried in shock.  
  
"He's my grandson?" Bardock asked at Dende nodded.  
  
"Yes. His father, Kakarrot as you call him, was the one who defeated Frieza. That black haired boy sitting next to him is his younger brother, Goten. As you can well see, the resemblance to his father and Bardock is uncanny. The lavandar haired boy talking to Goten is Prince Vegeta's son, Trunks. And the black haired girl sitting on Gohan's lap is from the future. It's a long story, but she's his daughter." Dende said.  
  
"You mean to tell me my son mated with an Earthing? And had these two.....half breeds?! Yet he's the one who defeated the most powerful tyrant in the entire galaxy?!" Bardock cried as Dende nodded.  
  
"My son mated with an Earthling as well? What the hell was he thinking?! At least Kakarrot's half-breed offspring as least *look* Saiyan! I'm gonna kill that damn son of mine! How dare he insult the royal bloodline in such a way! Disgraceful!" King Vegeta roared angrily.  
  
"Dende! There you are! Thought you could escape from *me* huh? Oh....hey....what is Vegeta doing here? And when did Dad get wished back?" A voice suddenly asked from behind Dende.  
  
Dende paled as he turned around slowly and came face to face with Gohan. Goten, Trunks and Pan all stood behind him, looking curiously at the three Saiyan men.  
  
  
  
"Dende? What's going on? I thought Dad was dead. If you think wishing him back is gonna save you, you're wrong.....appreciate the gesture....but you're wrong!" Gohan said as Bardock glared at Gohan.  
  
"Boy! What the hell are you talking about? I'm not Kakarrot! I'm his father, Bardock!" Bardock cried as Gohan blinked.  
  
"You're-" Gohan began as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you remember Radittz. And that's King Vegeta. So tell us, where is the Prince and my damn baka of a son?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Wow! If you're Dad's father, then that makes you my grandpa, huh? Cool!" Trunks said with a grin as King Vegeta glared at the boy.  
  
"Hmph! And you call yourself a Saiyan! You're damn father is a disgrace to his entire race!" King Vegeta said in disgust.  
  
The grin dropped from Trunks' face in a flash, as the lavandar haired young boy glared at the older man, a snarl coming from his lips as his lavandar hair flickered gold.  
  
"No one insults my Tousan!" Trunks said in a quiet growl.  
  
Gohan looked down at Trunks, before quickly grabbing Goten and Pan and flying into the air, to get away from the enraged Trunks. Seconds later, Trunks transformed with a furious roar, and the three Saiyan men could only stare in shock at the amount of power the boy was emitting.  
  
"A......Super.......Saiyan.....unbelievable." Bardock murmered as Gohan smirked down at his grandfather.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. That's just level one. Goten can do it too. So can I, but I can go up to the next level. This is level two." Gohan said, as he let go of Goten and Pan who floated a few feet away from him, then transformed until he was in the second form. He smirked at the men below him again.  
  
"See?" Gohan said.  
  
"But....you're only a *half-breed!* And third class at that! How is it possible?!" King Vegeta asked as Trunks frowned darkly at the older man.  
  
"It's no big deal. We've been training all our lives." Trunks said.  
  
"Look, if you want to speak with Vegeta, I'll take you to my house. He's there with my Mom and Trunks' mom." Gohan said as he started to land, and dropped out of Super Saiyan the moment his feet touched the floor of the lookout.  
  
"Kakarrot's mate and the Prince's mate, huh? Yes, I *would* like to mean these females." Bardock said.  
  
No one noticed as Dende crept away from the Saiyans and snuck off into the depths of the lookout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. A Hero Returns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *walks in with two bags of popcorn in his hands and hands one to Lily*  
  
TIGERLILY: For me? You're so sweet.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: No problem. So what's the deal with the little reunion? What do you have in store next?  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh you'll see. I'm glad to see you've completely stopped resisting and have come over to my way of thinking, Mirai dear.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *shrugs shoulders* Who said anything about coming over to your evil way of thinking? I just don't wanna die, and more importantly, I don't want to sleep in the garage again.  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh yeah, about that. I suppose you've been pretty good these last couple of chapters....*glaring at Supaa Saiyajin Trinity* You haven't run off again, so you can sleep in the living room tonight.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blink* Well it's better than the garage at least.  
  
TIGERLILY: Optimism, hmm? Hey if it works, it works. Just remember, as long as you stay on my side, no harm shall come to you.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Gee, that's very comforting.  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, you're so adorable! Ok, I'll do the disclaimer right now. Do I really need to repeat myself, you all should get the drill by now anyway. But for you damn lawyers, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Thirteen: "A Hero Returns"  
  
  
"Here we are. This is my house, but there is something I have to explain to you all before we go in. You see, my father is no longer with us. He died seven years ago fighting this super powerful monster named Cell." Gohan said, looking down at his feet a little sadly.  
  
"Boy! You mean to tell me my son is no longer alive?! What the hell is the point of coming here then?!" Bardock demanded.  
  
"Look, I never said you all *had* to come. My father may not be around anymore, but Vegeta still is. In fact, he should be here now. My mother sort of....had this dinner planned out for me and a.....friend....of mine....and she called Bulma who brought Vegeta and Trunks with her. Bulma and Vegeta should still be inside." Gohan said.  
  
"Boy, answer me this! If you, your brother over there, and the Prince's brat claim to be Saiyan, who do you not have a tail? Yet she does?" King Vegeta asked, gesturing to Pan as Gohan sighed.  
  
"A long time ago, when I was only five, my tail was rememoved. Dad told me his was removed when he was a kid too, and my mom had Goten's removed when he was first born." Gohan said as Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and my mom had mine removed when I was born too. Dad was pretty mad when he found out." Trunks said with a laugh.  
  
"And her?" King Vegeta asked, gesturing to Pan again. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"In my time, my mother decided to let me keep it. Daddy had told her stories about the Saiyans, and she knew I got my tail from him. It's.....sort of....the last thing I have left to remind me of my Daddy, the one from my time." Pan said sadly.  
  
"Look, so we have Saiyan blood. It's not like we *chose* to be half Earthling as well. You need to get over it." Gohan said.  
  
"Why you-!" Bardock began.]  
  
"Enough! Let's just get this over with!" King Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"Fine! Get on with it!" Bardock said, crossing his arms.  
  
Gohan took one last look at the three adult warriors, before sighing deeply and opening the front door.  
  
  
  
{Meanwhile, in Other World}  
  
Goku had been training in Other World since his death seven years earlier. He and King Kai had traveled to the Grand Kai's planet for Goku to receive some special other worldly training. However, it had been quiet a long time, with Goku staying and training in Other World, and the Grand Kai wondered if his planet would survive much longer under the extent of Goku's 'training'.  
  
In truth, he destroyed almost everything around him when he simply powered up, and the Grand Kai was seriously concerned for his safety. Goku was a nice guy and all, but, even though he was dead, he was still getting stronger! Something had to be done, and soon!  
  
"Goku! That was my favorite car!" The Grand Kai cried as he stared in shock at the smoking ruins sitting in his driveway.  
  
"Sorry, Grand Kai. I didn't mean to hit it. It's just that Pikon and I were training and I guess we got a little too carried away with our ki blasts. Sorry." Goku said, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned apologetically at the steaming Grand Kai.  
  
"Sir, may I have a word with you?" King Kai suddenly asked.  
  
The Grand Kai sighed, then nodded. King Kai leaned in, and placed his hand against the side of his mouth as he whispered in the Grand Kai's ear.  
  
"Sir, perhaps it may be time for Goku to consider returning to Earth." King Kai suggested.  
  
"North Kai! Have you lost your senses?! Yuo know that is against the rules!" The Grand Kai said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I do, but in Goku's case....it may be the only hope you have. We really can't tell how much longer this planet can hold out." King Kai said as the Grand Kai sighed deeply then nodded in agreement.  
  
"You have a good point, North Kai. A *very* good point. I'll go speak with the Supreme Kai immediately. Goku will be gone by sundown! And my poor planet will at last be safe again!" Teh Grand Kai said before he disappeared into thin air.  
  
A few minutes later, he reappeared, with a broad grin on his face as he looked at the confused Goku. His smile widened.  
  
"Goku! I have great news for you! Seems the Supreme Kai has agreed to allow you to return to Earth! Isn't that wonderful?" The Grand Kai asked as Goku scratched his head.  
  
"But.....Grand Kai. I don't want to go back. I asked my friends not to wish me back so the Earth would be safe. And besides, hasn't it been too long?" Goku asked as the Grand Kai sweatdropped.  
  
"Well you see, Goku.....it's like this.....you earned it, yeah, that's it! You've proven yourself a hero time and again in the past, and it's time you were rewarded!  
The Grand Kai said.  
  
"But.....there's no reason for me to go back, Grand Kai. I mean the Earth is at peace.....right? Besides, my family is probably alreadly long gone by now. How long has it been since I died?" Goku asked.  
  
"Only seven years have passed in the land of the living, Goku. You may still go back and see your family again. Besides, you have a son, right? Don't you want to see him?" King Kai asked as Goku smiled at him.  
  
"But Gohan has learned everything he needed to from me. He's, what, a teenager now? I'm sure he doesn't need his *Daddy* anymore." Goku said with a chuckle as King Kai sweatdropped. This wasn't working!  
  
"But, uh....Goku? What about your other son?" The Grand Kai asked as Goku looked at him cluelessly.  
  
"Huh? What other son? Gohan was an only child." Goku said as the Grand Kai smiled at him. Now they had him.  
  
"True, when you died, he was. But you see, he had a little brother, who was born after the Cell Games. *He's* never even *met* his father before. This would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know him." The Grand Kai said as Goku grinned at him.  
  
"You mean I had another son?! Wow!" Goku cried happily.  
  
"Also, I believe you may remember a Saiyan by the name of Radittz?" King Kai asked as Goku frowned at him.  
  
"Yeah.....I remember him. He was the one who told me I was a Saiyan. He said he was my older brother. What about him?" Goku asked.  
  
"It would seem that he and your father are on Earth, as well as Prince Vegeta's father as well." The Grand Kai said as Goku looked at him horrified.  
  
"What? More Saiyans?! What do they want on Earth?" Goku cried as the Grand Kai smiled at him.  
  
"It seems your young Kami was trying to get even with your eldest son Gohan. He called in a favor with King Yamma and was allowed to bring those three back to life. They haven't cause any trouble....as of yet...." The Grand Kai began.  
  
Goku nodded in understanding as his face took on a seriousness that he only showed in battle.  
  
"Ok, I'll go." Goku said.  
  
King Kai and the Grand Kai exchanged a grin, before the Grand Kai raised his right hand, and snapped his fingers, and in seconds the halo over Goku's head vanished.  
  
"There. You can teleport back to Earth using your instant transmission. It's the fastest way." The Grand Kai said as Goku looked up and tried waving a hand over his head to feel for his halo.  
  
"Just like that?" Goku asked astonished.  
  
"Just like that. Now, get going, before the Supreme Kai changes his mind." The Grand Kai said.  
  
With a final wave to Pikon, King Kai, and the Grand Kai, Goku disappeared.  
  
"You know, the Supreme Kai really wouldn't have changed his mind. It was just a trick to get him to leave as soon as posssible. Now I can get to fixing the wreck that used to be my car!" The Grand Kai said to King Kai, before heading inside to get his tools and anything else he may need, like maybe a strong drink.  
  
  
  
"Gohan! You have a *lot* of explaining to do, *pal!*" Videl cried the moment Gohan and the others stepped into the living room. Gohan winced.  
  
"Videl. You're.....awake." Gohan said.  
  
"Yes I am, you......you.....you big jerk!" Videl cried angrily.  
  
Pan looked from her mother to her father confused. Her Mommy never acted this way back home. It seemed.....like she was mad at her Daddy. And if her Mommy was mad at her Daddy, then she wouldn't be born! With that terrible thought, Pan burst into tears.  
  
"Panny? What is it? What's wrong?" Mirai Trunks asked as Gohan looked on in concern. Pan sniffled as she looked up at her sensei, teary eyed.  
  
"Sensei.....*sniff, sniff*.....I'm not.....*sniff*.....gonna.....*sniff*.....be born!" Pan managed to choke out between sobs, before she burst out into a fresh set of tears again.  
  
"Panny, shhhh, it's ok honey." Gohan said, as he hugged the little girl, who clung desperately to him as if she were afraid of losing him again.  
  
Videl watched the scene before her, and a small smile began to play at the corner of her lips as a random thought struck her.  
  
Hmm. Gohan will make a wonderful father some day.....Wait! Where the hell did *that* just come from?! Videl asked herself in shock.  
  
"Hey.....what's going on? Am I in the right place?" A voice suddenly asked from behind everyone.  
  
They all turned around to see a very confused Goku standing a few feet behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. But, Aren't You Supposed To Be Dead?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Yah! Everyone is here! We can start the next chapter!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *raises eyebrow* What are you so happy about?  
  
TIGERLILY: I got a LOT of reviews about the last chapter! I *knew* the whole 'Goku' thing would be a great idea! So in honor of my great mood, I'm decicating this chapter to my fans who reviewed about the great chapter, and......I have a present for each one!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *Sweatdrops* Why do I get a really bad feeling about this?  
  
TIGERLILY: Shh, you! Hold still! I need something from you.....*plucks a strand of lavandar hair out from her mate's head*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *yelps as he grabs his head* Lily! What the hell?!  
  
TIGERLILY: I need a sample of your DNA, my dear mate. Stop being a baby. That shouldn't have even hurt.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: My DNA? What are you up to this time?  
  
TIGERLILY: I'm going to clone you and give each of the special reviews a clone. It's my present!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You give new meaning to the word 'quack'!  
  
TIGERLILY: Hey! You're still on thin ice buddy! I'd watch it if I were you.   
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps*  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, I have to run to the lab....*hands Mirai a slip of paper*.....here, read this. It's the list of the reviewers that I'm dedicating this chapter too. Each one will receive their very own Mirai Clone!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops*.......um......right......anyway! Ok, let me see here.....  
  
*Lily skips off to the lab*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Damn crazy onna. Anyway, let me see. Ok, so, this chapter is dedicated to "puppet of the antler", "Kiteekat", "Kakarots-Frying-Pan".......*raises eyebrow* Ok that's just *wrong!*......where was I? Ok, "Chaney", "adbzfan2K03", and finally "VideliGohan"......*sweatdrops*.....who *are* these people?! Anyway, here you are, um.....this chapter is in dedication to you.  
*Lily returns followed by 5 Mirai Clones*  
TIGERLILY: Ok, you finished with the disclaimer, dear?  
MIRAI CLONE: *looking nervously at the many copies of himself*........um.......yeah........You're a weird one Lily.  
TIGERLILY: *blinks* Why do you say that?  
MIRAI CLONE: Nevermind.  
TIGERLILY: *blinks* Um....ok, anyway, here you all are. All you have to do is claim them. To tell them apart, I gave each one a different outfit, as you can see. My own mate is wearing the specially made armor his father gave him, yes that's right, Vegeta. It's a dark navy body suit with an off white and red colored chest armor. Hmm, nice, no? Anyway, one is wearing the normal Saiyan battle armor with the royal blue and white armor. One is dressed in the normal purple jacket with the sleeves torn off, black tank top, and dark gray baggy pants. One is dressed in a white tee-shirt and blue jeans. One is dressed in black pants, a red tee-shirt, and a black jacket. And the last is dressed in light blue tee-shirt and cargo pants. I hope you all like them. But be careful, who ever asks for a specific one first, gets that one. And to answer your question, they all are long haired.  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, I'll do the disclaimer right now. Do I really need to repeat myself, you all should get the drill by now anyway. But for you damn lawyers, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Fourteen: "But....Aren't You Supposed To Be Dead?"  
  
  
"Hey.....what's going on? Am I in the right place?" A voice asked from behind everyone.  
  
They all turned to see a very confused Goku standing a few feet behind them.  
  
Chichi screamed a split second before she fainted, as the other occupants of the room just stared in shock at the long dead hero.  
  
"So.....uh.....is anyone going to say *hello* to me?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan stared in shock at his father, unable to form any rational thought. It was King Vegeta who finally spoke up.  
  
"You would be Kakarrot, I presume? But.....aren't you supposed to be dead?" King Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's was Vegeta calls me....but I prefer Goku. And you are?" Goku asked.  
  
"King Vegeta, the ruler of Vegeta-sei and *your* king, Kakarrot!" Bardock said as Goku cocked his head to the side as he studied his own look-alike.  
  
"You look like me. Who are you?" Goku asked as Radittz snorted.  
  
"You baka! He's our father! Where else do you think the resemblance comes from?!" Radittz asked sarcastically as Goku frowned at the three.  
  
"What do you want here? The Earth is....er, I mean, *was* my home. I won't let you cause any harm to it, or it's people!" Goku said as Radittz snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"See, Father, what'd I tell you? These weakling Earthlings have softened him." Radittz said as Goten smiled up at the man in the red and blue gi.  
  
"You're my Daddy?" Goten asked as Goku suddenly noticed the young boy, and stared in shock at him for a moment, before smiling warmly at him.  
  
"I guess I am. What's your name, kiddo?" Goku asked as Goten beamed happily up at his newfound father.  
  
"My name's Goten!" Goten cried.  
  
Trunks snorted as he rolled his eyes at his best friend's childish antics. He was so embarassing sometimes.  
  
"Baka." Trunks muttered as Goku looked down at the lavandar haired little boy, then smiled at him.  
  
"You must be Trunks. Last time I saw you, you were only a baby." Goku said with a smile as Trunks blushed in embarassment.  
  
Gohan blinked as he snapped out of it.  
  
"Dad! I....I can't believe it! It's really you!" Gohan cried in amazement as Goku smiled at his teenage son.  
  
"You've grown so big, Gohan! Look at you!" Goku said.  
  
"And Mirai Trunks? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your own time." Goku said as he noticed the young man a few feet away from him.  
  
"Just visiting. Man, it sure is great to see you again, Goku. I was afraid I would never get to say thank you." Mirai Trunks said as Goku looked at him confused.  
  
"Thank you? For what?" Goku asked as Mirai Trunks smiled at him.  
  
"For everything you did, and for helping me when I first came here. Thanks man." Mirai Trunks said as Goku smiled at him.  
  
"The truth is, we owe you a thank you too. For warning us and all." Goku said as Mirai Trunks nodded at him.  
  
"It's great to have you back Goku. Is it permanent?" Bulma asked as Goku nodded at her.  
  
"Yup, it's a long story, but I'm back for good. I don't understand though. I recognize Gohan and Trunks, and Mirai Trunks too of course, and I know who Goten here is, and now my father, and brother, and King Vegeta as well. But....who are those two?" Goku asked, gesturing towards Videl and Pan.  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
Dad, it's a long story. The little girl is Pan. She came here with Mirai Trunks. She's from his timeline. Gohan said through his link with his father. He sure had missed talking to his father in this way.  
  
Why does she have a tail? Is she a Saiyan? Goku asked as Gohan blushed.  
  
Um....yes, she is....she's, uh....my daughter. Gohan said as Goku stared in shock at his oldest son.  
  
"She's your *what?!*" Goku cried outloud as everyone stared at Goku in confusion. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
Dad, keep it down, would ya? She's from the future. And the teenage girl is Videl Satan. She's.....a classmate of mine.....and.....uh, she's Pan's mother. Gohan mumbled, his face turning a nice shade of crimson.  
  
"Wow. I really have missed a lot, haven't I?" Goku asked in shock.  
  
"Hey! We want some answers Kakarrot!" Bardock suddenly demanded, glaring at Goku.  
  
"Huh? Me?" Goku asked as Bardock snarled as he glared at Goku even harder.  
  
"How is is that *you* were able to defeat the most powerful force in the entire galaxy, when so many before you failed?! And what the hell is the meaning of this? Mating with an Earthling?! These half-breeds of yours are a disgrace to the Saiyan race!" Bardock cried angrily.  
  
"Hey! Father or not, I don't care who you think you are! No one insults my family!" Goku said, glaring dangerously at his father.  
  
"Dad, calm down. They've been talking like that since I first ran into them. It's no big deal. Let them think what they want. They've been dead for years, remember? Things have changed since they were last alive." Gohan said as Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah! They're just jealous cause they can't turn into Super Saiyan like us!" Goten cried as Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah! They're mad cause we're stronger than they are!" Trunks said, then without warning, transformed into a Super Saiyan to prove his point. Of course, Goten soon followed and the two pint sized Super Saiyans began bouncing all around the room at a pace faster than humanly possible.  
  
Goku stared in shock as he watched his youngest son and Vegeta's son race around the room in Super form as if it were nothing at all. He was amazed, to think that these two boys could be Super Saiyans when they were so young.  
  
Bardock, Radittz, and King Vegeta glared at the kids as they raced around the room. How dare such half-breed brats insult them! Kids had no respect for their elders anymore!  
  
Pan watched the boys in envy. She knew she had Saiyan blood too, but no matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't transform like her sensei could.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at the boys in shock. It was amazing that they could possess so much power at their age.  
  
But Gohan stared at the boys in pure and absolute horror. And his fear was only intensified as he stole a glance at Videl out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"GOHAN!!" Videl cried furiously.  
  
  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped dead in the sky as he sensed the familar ki of his long time rival suddenly appear. He turned towards the direction he had just come in, and slowly a smirk spread across his face.  
  
"I don't know how, but it would seem that Kakarrot is back. This is almost too good to be true. At last, we will see who is the stronger Saiyan! But....what are these other ki's I'm sensing?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
Two of them felt familar to him, but the last, he had no clue who it belonged to.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Vegeta said, then suddenly flew back in the direction he had come from.  
  
"This had better not be a waste of my time!" Vegeta said, then took off at a faster pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Plans For The Future

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, everyone ready for the next chapter? I am, so we'll get started right away-  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *raises eyebrow* Wait a minute. You're going to start the chapter right away? No funny business this time? Really? What's changed?  
  
TIGERLILY: You hush up! You're interupting me and delaying the start of the chapter! Shame on you!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blink* But-  
  
TIGERLILY: *glares at her mate, who immediately shuts up*  
  
TIGERLILY: Good, ok, people, I do have to say, about the last chapter, the clones are still up for grabs. So "puppet of the antler", "Kiteekat", "Kakarots-Frying-Pan", "Chaney", "adbzfan2K03", and "VideliGohan", I'm still waiting on you five to claim your new clones. But you'd better hurry.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* ***Crazy Onna***  
  
TIGERLILY: *glaring at her mate again* I can read your thoughts Mirai! Bond, remember?!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops*  
  
TIGERLILY: Now that my mate is finally quiet, here's the disclaimer. Do I really need to repeat myself, you all should get the drill by now anyway. But for you damn lawyers, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Fifteen: "Plans For The Future"  
  
"GOHAN!!" Videl cried furiously, her eyes locking on Gohan's terrified ones.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning." Gohan muttered to himself as he started to backstep towards the door, Videl glaring as she slowly started following him.  
  
"Oh no, you don't, you.....you.....*lying* baka! You're nothing but ajerk, Gohan! You lied to me! You've been lying to me since the moment I first met you! You have a lot of nerve! Who the *hell* do you think you are?! I'm Videl Satan! The daughter of the great Hercule Satan! And you *lied* to me! What *else* have you been keeping from me, huh?! Maybe the whole school should know!" Videl cried furiously as she stepped outside.  
  
"She's gonna kill him." Trunks whispered to Goten matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow, Gohan. You're mate is almost as scary as Chichi." Goku said.  
  
Gohan and Videl turned to glare at Goku at the same time.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two cried in unison.  
  
Goku gulped.  
  
"This is rediculous! Enough of this! Letting this mere female overpower you! You're a disgrace to my bloodline! And *you!*" Bardock cried angrily at Gohan, before turning to look at Goku.  
  
"I don't even know *where* to begin with you! You mated with an Earthling, you have no tail, you have no sense of honor, or pride, you're not worthy of the title of a Saiyan." Bardock cried.  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders as the three Saiyan men stared at him in shock.  
  
"I've lived on Earth since I was a child, I didn't find out that I was a Saiyan until Radittz showed up, I've lived on Earth just fine after that. Not to mention, I;ve been dead for the past seven years. Doesn't really bother me whether you think I'm worthy of being a Saiyan or not." Goku said.  
  
Trunks and Goten burst out into laughter.  
  
"Gohan! I want the truth and I want it now, or so help me, the entire school will know about this tomorrow!" Videl promised as Gohan sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else, ok? Promise me, Videl." Gohan said. Videl nodded, still glaring at Gohan furiously.  
  
"Ok, now let me think for a moment, here.....where do I begin?.....Well, I guess I'd have to explain a little about my father first.....this is gonna take a while." Gohan said, looking around the group.  
  
Videl frowned at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't care how long it takes! I'm not leaving until you've told me everything! Starting with how you can fly, why your hair can turn gold, why that little girl keeps following you, and why she called me Mama earlier!" Videl cried, getting angry again.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as he nodded his head.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you, I promise.....it's just that....." Gohan began, looking at everyone again.  
  
"What?" Videl asked as Gohan looked back at her.  
  
"Not here." Gohan said, leaning in to whisper in Videl's ear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Videl asked looking at Gohan strangely.  
  
"Come on, I know a place where we can talk in private." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Why?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You don't know my family like I do. Trust me, it's better we talk in private. I have a lot to tell you, and I really don't need my crazy, grandchild-happy mother, my recently revived father who has been dead since I was eleven, my evil grandfather and my evil uncle, my nieve brother, my future daughter, an egotistical, self-absorbed Saiyan Prince, his super genius mate, and their evil, demon spawn son, and the pretty cool one from the future, *all* distracting me from what I need to tell you. Trust me on this, ok?" Gohan whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, your future daughter?" Videl asked as Gohan blushed.  
  
"Just trust me." Gohan whispered back, then without any further warning, wrapped an arm around Videl's waist before she could protest, and took off into the sky, leaving the rest of the Z fighters wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Um....Should we follow them?" Goku asked as King Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"We'll leave your brat and his mate alone for a while. We have other important matters to deal with anyhow. And it would appear that my son is approaching. We'll get the answers we seek, from him." King Vegeta said, turning around.  
  
  
  
"What in the hell?!" Vegeta asked in shock as he landed. He stared at the men around him before he turned to look at his mate.  
  
"Onna! What the hell is going on around here?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
It never failed, if something went wrong that the Saiyan Prince couldn't understand, the damn onna always had the answers.  
  
"Vegeta! How the hell am *I* supposed to know?!" Bulma shot back, glaring at her mate.  
  
King Vegeta looked from his son to his son's mate intrieged.  
  
"Although I am furious with you for mating with this Earthling female, my son, I can see why you would chose her as your mate. She may not be of Saiyan blood, but she certainly acts the part. Her sharp tongue reminds me of my own mate." King Vegeta said, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Vegeta stared at his father in shock. He wasn't sure how his father was alive again, but he was approving of his son's mate? He smirked as he looked at the confused Bulma.  
  
His father was right. She was more Saiyan-like than she knew. With her sharp wit and her stubborn nature, she acted like a true Saiyan female. The only differnce being the lack of a tail, and the fact that female Saiyans were more built that these frail Earth creatures. And her blue hair.....but that was just his mate for you.  
  
"Father, I do not understand. How is it that you're alive?" Vegeta asked, looking at his father. King Vegeta looked at his son, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Hmph. Your Kami, I believe Kakarrot's brat called him Dende, brought us here. Although, he really didn't explain why." King Vegeta said.  
  
"That doesn't explain why *Kakarrot* is here!" Vegeta said, looking at Goku and glaring at him as Goku grinned back at the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"But Vegeta, I thought you'd be happy to see me. Estatic even. I was thinking, maybe a good spar would be a great way to see what you've learned in these seven years I've been gone." Goku said, a slighy smirk on his lips.  
  
"A spar huh?" Vegeta asked, licking his lips and smirking at Goku.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a great idea, Kakarrot. I'm surprised your puny brain didn't overload with the thought process you must have gone through." Vegeta said, smirking even more.  
  
"Vegeta! Sparring with this third class Saiyan? What are you up to my son?" King Vegeta asked as Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I want to see if Kakarrot has learned anything *useful* in his years in Other World. Besides, when you are one of the last two survivors of the Saiyan race, you have to make sacrifices to grow stronger. Including sparring with a baka like this moron." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Vegeta! Did you forget about what happened this morning?! You broke the Gravity Riim again, and I told you no sparring for a week until it's fixed! I'm sick of your repeated destruction around the house! Are you *trying* to blow up my house as well as the rest of Capsule Corp with it?!" Bulma cried as Vegeta snorted at her impatiently.  
  
"Damn Onna! I *will* spar with Kakarrot if I so please! It's been seven years, I've waited long enough! At long last, I shall prove who really is the strongest Saiyan in the universe!" Vegeta cried as Bulma glared at him evenly.  
  
"Vegeta, you so much as throw *one* punch at Goku, and you can kiss your Gravity Room goodbye! And if that's not enought , you can start cooking your own meals, that is if you can keep from burning down the kitchen, and you can sleep on the couch for the next three months!" Bulma cried.  
  
King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, curious to see how much power this one Earth female held over his son. Vegeta growled something low in his throat, before stomping inside. Bulam turned to look at King Vegeta, and nodded her head in triumph. King Vegeta was stunned, but at the same time, impressed too.  
  
"Not bad, Earthling. You really have my son on a tight leash." King Vegeta said with a chuckle as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"It comes with the territory. Listen, I take it you don't have a place to stay, so if you'd like, you can stay at Capsule Corp with us. You are Vegeta's family, after all. Besides, if you're anything like Vegeta or my son, you'll get plenty of use of of the Gravity Room." Bulma said.  
  
King Vegeta nodded. He wanted to get to know moe about this planet and it's people. Besides, he wanted to obtain the status of Super Saiyan as well. If his son and Bardock's brat could do it, then so could the ruler of Vegeta-sei!  
  
"We don't have a whole lot of room here, but you *are* family, and you're welcome to stay. But no blowing up anything in or around the house or Chichi will kill me." Goku said, a little panic stricken. Bardock and Radittz looked at each other for a moment, before nodding at Goku.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to make some extensions to the house or something." Goku said, looking at the little white house.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think it's going to be able to handle five Saiyans living under one roof. Better make sure Chichi is ok with it too, Goku." Bulma said as Goku nodded, then gulped.  
  
Maybe he should have stayed in Other World after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	16. Aliens!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, everyone seemed pretty happy with the last chapter, which makes me happy! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blink* Didn't we have a talk about you going to see that 'doctor'?  
  
TIGERLILY: *glares at her mate, who immediately shuts up*  
  
TIGERLILY: That's better. Anyway, I have to inform my special reviews about the latest on their clones that are up for grabs, "puppet of he antler" had claimed the one in the armor, so "Kiteekat", "Kakarots-Frying-Pan", "Chaney", "adbzfan2K03", and "VideliGohan", I'm still waiting on you four to claim your new clones. But you'd better hurry. First come, first serve.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: I still think you need to seek mental counciling, Lily. There's just something *not* right about you.  
  
TIGERLILY: *glaring at her mate again* Do you have a deathwish or something?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops*  
  
TIGERLILY: Now that my mate is finally quiet, here's the disclaimer. Do I really need to repeat myself, you all should get the drill by now anyway. But for you damn lawyers, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Sixteen: "Aliens"  
  
"Gohan! Put me down! I sweat by Kami if you don't put me down this instant I'll....I'll......" Videl cried furiously, kicking and squirming to get out of Gohan's grasp.  
  
Gohan frowned down at her.  
  
"Videl, if you don't stop, I may accidently drop you." Gohan said seriously.  
  
Videl looked down and gulped, before looking back up and immediately stopped fighting as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, clinging on for dear life. She was too terrified to even notice the blush on Gohan's face.  
  
"Gohan, don't drop me!" Videl said, trying to hide the fear in her voice as Gohan looked down at her.  
  
"I won't drop you, I promise. We're almost there." Gohan said, looking straight ahead again.  
  
"Where are we going?" Videl asked as Gohan smiled to himself.  
  
"To a place I knew long ago. I trained there when I was a boy. Actually, Piccolo trained me, and I just struggled to stay alive." Gohan said with a chuckle as Videl looked up at him confused.  
  
"Piccolo?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded as he looked down at her again.  
  
"He was my first sensei. He was the one who taught me how to fight, at first anyway. After that, my Dad trained me. After he died fighting Cell, I trained myself." Gohan explained.  
  
"Cell? What does he have to do with your father? And if you say your father died seven years ago, how is it that he's alive now?" Videl asked suspiciously as Gohan smiled to himself.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure about that one myself, but I couldn't be happier. As for Cell, I'll get to that. But....what I have to tell you will be hard for you to understand, ok? But you *must* believe me when I tell you, alright? It's the truth, and you must believe me. I wouldn't lie about something like this to you, do you understand?" Gohan asked as Videl looked at him confused.  
  
"Gohan? What are you talking about? Spit it out already!" Videl said impatiently. Gohan nodded as he looked below him.  
  
"I will. We're here." Gohan said as he started to descend from the sky.  
  
Videl clung to him until the second her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She let out a huge sigh of relief, before whirling around and punching Gohan in the shoulder angrily. Gohan blinked at her in shock. The punch hadn't hurt of course, but he was shocked that she had hit him.  
  
"What was that for?" Gohan asked as Videl glared at him.  
  
"*That* was for abducting me!" Videl cried.  
  
"But.....I didn't abduct you Videl. I told you if you wanted me to tell you the truth, I had to talk to you alone, so I brought you here.....ok, maybe that is abducting you.....but....." Gohan began, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Forget about it, Gohan. Yuo brought me all this way to talk to me.....so talk." Videl said, sitting down on the grass. Gohan took a seat a few feet away from her.  
  
"Ok, let me think here for a moment.....it's a really long story, and I have to think where to begin.....ok, I got it. A long time ago, when my father was only a child, he was ound in the woods by a nice old man, who decided to raise my father as his own grandson. His name was Son Gohan, my father named me after him." Gohan explained.  
  
"Grandpa Gohan, as my father called him, found my father in the woods, but he found him in a space pod. My father was a Saiyan warrior that had been sent to Earth, and was supposed to destroy the entire population so the planet could be sold to the highest bidder. Yuo see, the Saiyans worked for this powerful tyrant named Frieza." Gohan began.  
  
"While my father was on Earth, he was a little terror, to say the least. He wanted nothing more than to destroy everything around him, until one day, he fell down a ravine, and hit his head. When he awoke for the coma that fall had put him in, it was like he was a completely different kid. He became the warm hearted Goku everyone knows to this day." Gohan explained.  
  
Gohan went on to tell Videl all about how his father had met Bulma when she nearly ran his over with her car, and how Goku had met Chichi, and how he was basically tricked into marrying her. And how Goku had met the rest of the Z fighters, and about the day of the big tournament, when Goku was eighteen, how he fought and married Chichi in the same day. And how five years later, Goku had brought the five year old Gohan with him to meet his old friends, when Radittz first showed up. He explained how Radittz told Goku about the Saiyans and about Vegeta's arrival on Earth, and Goku's battle with Frieza. And he told her about Mirai Trunks's warning about the Andriods and Goku's deadly heart virus.  
  
An hour and a half later, Gohan suddenly stopped talking as he looked at Videl strangely. This was the part he knew she wasn't going to like to hear. The part where her father hadn't been the one to defeat Cell, but rather Gohan himself.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"Gohan, why did you stop talking? That's not the end is it? It can't be." Videl said as Gohan slowly shook his head at her.  
  
"No, there's more, it's just that.....I'm having a hard time trying to think of a way to tell you this next thing without it being too much of a shock to you." Gohan said, frowning to himself.  
  
"Just tell me." Videl said as Gohan sighed.  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing. Anway, after the Andriods had shown up, we started to have a few problems. While we were dealing with the three andriods, a new threat showed up. Cell. At that time, he was only just starting to absorb people, and he was looking for Seventeen and Eighteen so he could become complete. Eventually, he absorbed Seventeen, and thanks to Vegeta's cockiness and Krillin's crush on Eighteen, he also managed to absorb her as well." Gohan explained.  
  
"Basically Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were no match for Cell, so he announced that he would be holding his own tournament, or the Cell Games. You basically know how he announced it to the public." Gohan said.  
  
"You see, everyone thought that my father would be the one to finally defeat Cell, but in the end.....he proved to be an even match for Cell, and he withdrew from the battle. Instead, I was chosen to fight Cell." Gohan said as Videl stared at him in shock.  
  
"You?! But you were only a child!" Videl cried as Gohan nodded at her.  
  
"I know. Trust me, my Mom wasn't exactly *thrilled* with the idea eaither, or so I heard later from my grandfather. Anyway, I didn't fight him at first, I even pleaded with him not to make me angry. I don't know how to explain it, but things just.....*happen* when I get angry." Gohan began.  
  
"But he wouldn't listen. And he tried every trick he had to make me snap, including torturing my father and my friends. He made these, little blue replicas of himself, I guess you could say. He called them his children, and he ordered them to attack the others, and so they did." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl began softly as Gohan shook his head at her.  
  
"No, let me continue. Anyway, finally it did happen, when Cell killed Andriod Sixteen. I snapped, and I transformed, I ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. And the power was incredible. It was such a rush. I hadn't felt anything like it in my entire life, and yet it felt so great." Gohan said.  
  
"The truth is, I started to get cocky, and my power started to go to my head. And because of it, I didn't finish Cell when I had the chance. And it cost my father his life. *That's* how he died, he sacrificed his own life when Cell was about to blow up the planet." Gohan said.  
  
"He had blown himself up like a balloon, and when he popped, he was going to take the Earth with him. And since he was composed of the cells of the other Z fighters and the other powerful beings in the universe, he had Piccolo's ability to regenerate, a Saiyan's abiltity to become stronger after every battle, and Frieza's ability to breathe in space. He was practically indestructable. So we would have all died, but he would have lived. He would have won." Gohan said.  
  
"But he didn't." Videl said softly.  
  
"I know, but it was my fault my father died. And I've had to live with that everyday for the past seven years. And everytime I looked at Goten, I realized that he would never get to meet Dad because of me." Gohan said.  
  
"But.....that's not true Gohan. He's back now. And that's all that's important." Videl said with a smile. After a minute, Gohan smiled at her in appreciation.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan said.  
  
Videl smiled again, but didn't say anymore. Then suddenly she looked at Gohan, as she remembered something.....or someone.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why that little girl called me Mama earlier." Videl began.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as he blushed.  
  
"Well, you see.....she's not from this time. Remember how I told you Mirai Trunks was from a time where my father had died from the heart virus, and the Andriods had shown up and killed the Z fighers and taken over?" Gohan asked as Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah? But what does that have to do with her?" Videl asked as Gohan blushed again.  
  
"Well......in her time.....you're her.....you're her mother." Gohan said as Videl stared at him in shock.  
  
"I'm her *what?!*" Videl cried as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"In that time, Videl." Gohan said as Videl raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Let's say, for the time being, I believe you. So why does she follow *you* around? And why does she have a tail? I thought you said only Saiyans......had...........tails......" Videl began, realization dawning on her as her face drained of color. She stared blankly ahead of her for a moment before turning to look at Gohan.  
  
"She has Saiyan blood.....doesn't she?" Videl asked as Gohan nodded his head nervously.  
  
"You mean.....you're her.....and I'm her.....and we.....?" Videl began, her face growing redder by the second.  
  
Gohan didn't say anything, but the blush on his face gave Videl her answer.  
  
The blood rushed to her temples, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her knees collapsed as she fainted for the second time that day. Gohan barely had time to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* I've just come to the realization that you're evil Lily.  
  
TIGERLILY: You're just now noticing this? Where have you been for the last sixteen chapters?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: I need to keep you *away* from my father.  
  
TIGERLILY: *Anyway* that was a great chapter, if I do say so myself. I better get a lot of reviews to! Or no new chapter for you! *looks at audience* So what are you still doing reading this? Go! Review! You're wasting time!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I apologize for my damn crazy onna of a mate.  
  
TIGERLILY: You behave or I'll have Gohan take out his frustrations on you in the next chapter!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps*  
  
TIGERLILY: Good mate. Until next chapter, everyone, and please review. I likies the reviews! 


	17. Time To Say Goodnight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, great, peoples are here again!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: You get weirder and weirder, Lily, hun.  
  
TIGERLILY: I do not. Leave me alone, I've been nice to you in the story so far, don't push it!  
  
*Mirai gulps then nods*  
  
TIGERLILY: That's better. Anyway, I have to inform my special reviewers about the latest on their clones that are up for grabs, "Kiteekat", "Kakarots-Frying-Pan", "Chaney", "adbzfan2K03", and "VideliGohan", I'm still waiting on you four to claim your new clones. But you'd better hurry. Like I said last time, first come, first serve.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looking at four clones strangely* When are they going to be gone? It's creeping me out Lily.  
  
TIGERLILY: Not until the reviewers claim them dear. Oh, that reminds me...*plucks strand of hair from Mirai*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *winces* Ow! Hey! What with my hair again? Can't you leave me and my beautiful hair alone?  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh stop whining, your as bad as GT Trunks.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops then looks on in confusion* But......  
  
TIGERLILY: Anyway, I sort of need to create another clone. I got a new review, and it was just, well, great! This person is treating me as if I were a god! Heh, not that I'm not, what with my great writing an all. All bow down to the awesome might of Lily, Goddess of Creative Torture of The Demi-Saiyans.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops*  
  
TIGERLILY: Now about that oh so wonderful reviewer, I'm giving you your own clone, as you wish. But sadly, I can not keep giving out clones. I don't have the resourses. So this will be my last. I'm sorry. As for the outfit, well......I think we can make some changes, if you don't mind that is. How about Mirai Trunks wearing a pair of cargo pants and no shirt? Hm? Hm?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops and starts to back away very slowly*  
  
*Lily runs off, and twenty minutes later returns with the new semi- dressed Mirai Clone* TIGERLILY: Ok, "kawaiishoujo(aka applesnapple" Here is your new clone and the disclaimer for the lawyers. I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story. TIGERLILY: Oh, and this chapter is going to be a real sweet one, if I do say so myself. Gohan/Videl of course, but a cute little insight into the affection Goku has for his wife. I hope you all enjoy it. But I assure you, Eighteen will be a doozy of a chapter.....*wink, wink* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Seventeen: "Time To Say Goodnight"  
  
Gohan sighed as he picked Videl up so he could fly her back to the house. He scooped her up effortlessly, one arm under her knees, and the other wrapped protectively under her back and around her shoulder as he held her close to his chest. He sighed again as he started to rise into the air.  
  
"Today really has *not* been my day! And I suppose I have Dende to thank for everything. I'm so gonna kill that little green god!" Gohan promised with a growl.  
  
He sighed even more heavily as he looked down at the sleeping Videl. The wind blew her hair around her face and Gohan couldn't help but stare in fascination. He smiled to himself without realizing it, and something stirred within him.  
  
"I don't understand what's happening. Why am I feeling so strangely all of a sudden?" Gohan asked himself.  
  
He sighed again as he pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on flying home, not noticing the way Videl unconsciously snuggled closer to him.  
  
  
  
"Chichi, honey? Sweetheart, you need to wake up." Goku said as he brushed a tray strand of black hair across her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled as her eyes started to flutter open.  
  
"Go-Goku? You're.....you're alive!" Chichi cried in shock, suddenly bolting upright into a sitting position on the couch. Goku smiled at her lovingly as he nodded.  
  
"Yup. I'm back, for good too." Goku said with a smile on his lips.  
  
Chichi let out a happy cry and rushed forward as her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. She burried her face in his gi as she sobbed in happiness.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, Chichi. Everything ig going to be fine now." Goku said, hugging her back as Bardock and Radittz walked into the room and Bardock rolled his eyes at his yongest son in digust.  
  
"Hmph! Pathetic weaklings. A true Saiyan warrior never shows such affection for his mate, especially in public." Bardock said as Goku looked up to frown at his father.  
  
"Look, if you expect to stay here with us, you will show Chichi more respect that that. That is, if you expect her to feed you, and trust me, she's a great cook." Goku said, looking back at Goku and beaming.  
  
Chichi managed to smile at her husband weakly. Even after seven long years, he was still the same Goku.  
  
"Chichi, honey, sweetheart.....there's something I need to ask you....." Goku said nervously.  
  
He looked at his wife, hoping her joy of seeing him alive again would be enought to soften the blow and he would escape without any serious damage.  
  
"What is it Goku? Who are these two men? What are they doing in my house? Where's Gohan? Where's my granddaughter?" Chichi asked all at once as Goku smiled at her.  
  
"Well the two men are my father and older brother, Bardock and Radittz. They need a place to stay.....if.....that's ok with you sweetheart. They have no where else to go. As for Gohan, he went off with Videl to tell her the truth I guess. And the little girl is outside playing with Trunks and Goten." Goku said.  
  
"Well, if your father and brother expect to be living here for a while, they're gonna have to help out around the house, Goku." Chichi said as Goku smiled and nodded his head, ignoring the deathglares his father and brother were sending him.  
  
"Listen, you blasted female! We do not do housework! We're warriors. We fight." Bardock cried  
  
Chichi looked at Bardock for a moment, before glaring back at him.  
  
Goku gulped.  
  
He wondered if he should warn his father-  
  
"No *you* listen here! I don't care *who* you think you are! If I'm going to be nice enough to let you stay here, and go out of my way to cook and clean for you, you're going to help out, and that's that! But first things first, I want you both to go take a shower while I see about where we'll put you. It's getting late and it's about time everyone else went home anyhow. We may not have a lot of room here, but we'll see what we can do." Chichi said as Goku smiled at his wife.  
  
"Chichi? What if we borrowed a Capsule House from Bulma instead?" Goku asked as Chichi stared at him in shock.  
  
"Goku! That's a great idea! I'll go talk to her right now." Chichi said as she rose to her feet and went outside to talk with Bulma. Goku smiled as he watched his wife leave, before he turned back to face his father and brother.  
  
"Look, you're going to have to get used to the idea of listening to Chichi if you expect to stay here. Trust me, you *don't* want her angry with you." Goku said with a slight shutter.  
  
"Hmph. A mere human female such as her? How much power can *she* possibly possess. Radittz is right, you have gone soft Kakarrot." Bardock said in disgust as Goku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Suit yourself. You'll see. Just remember I've been married to her for years. I know what I'm talking about here. But hey, if you two want to encounter her Frying Pan yourselves, be my guest. But I only have one other thing I need to warn you about." Goku said, his face deadly serious.  
  
"She may not be physically powerful, to our standards anyhow, but if either of you so much as harms a single hair on her head.....I'll kill you without a second though, got it?" Goku asked, narrowing his eyes as Bardock snorted at his son.  
  
"Relax Kakarrot. We won't harm your mate." Bardock said as Radittz rolled his eyes but nodded as well.  
  
"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside to see Goten." Goku said, heading outside to get to know his newfound son.  
  
Bardock and Radittz looked at each other for a moment, before they grunted in annoyance and followed Goku outside.  
  
  
  
*Lily's note*  
  
LILY: Ok, O'm taking a break here cause apparently my reviewers that I dedicated Chapter 14 to might not be reading the intros of the chapters. I have clones for you, and only one of you five has claimed them. And I think my mate is getting a little uneasy about having so many copies of himself around.....Mysha sort of confused one of them with her father.....very embarrasing, to say the least. So, again, I have to inform my special reviews about the latest on their clones that are up for grabs, "puppet of the antler" has claimed the one in the armor, so "Kiteekat", "Kakarots- Frying-Pan", "Chaney", "adbzfan2K03", and "VideliGohan", I'm still waiting on you four to claim your new clones. But you'd better hurry. First come, first serve. Check out Chapter 14 to see the difference.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Lily, sweetheart? Your story?  
  
LILY: Huh? Oh right, sorry. But it had to be done. Now on with the story  
  
  
  
"A capsule house? Sure, Chichi, I think I've got a few right here. For Goku's brother and father, right?" Bulma asked as she fished around in her pockets. She smiled as she pulled the case out and opened it.  
  
"Hmmm......now let me see here. What are you looking for exactly? A simple one floor, or two? Two bedrooms or more?" Bulma asked as she looked at the selection. Chichi frowned softly.  
  
"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter. A house is a house, right?" Chichi asked as Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"You know, I think I have just the one in mind. It's perfect for a couple of Saiyans. Got the idea last year when I made Vegeta take Trunks camping. And you know Vegeta. Always needing to be pampered in some shape or form. Here we are." Bulma said, picking the approriate capsule, clicking the top, and tossing it away from the two.  
  
After the dust settled, a nice one-story house sat not to far away from the little while house Goku and Chichi lived in. It was white with navy blue shutters and a white door with matching trimmings. The window frames were navy as well.  
  
"It's got two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a large living room, and a separate Gravity Room to train in. Vegeta absolutely refused to leave his Gravity Room until I added on in the house. He threw such a fit." Bulma said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you Bulma, this is very nice of you. You'll get it back just as soon as they find a place to live permanately." Chichi said as Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Forget about it. Let them keep it. That way, Goku will be nearby and he can keep an eye on those two. Besides, he could get some use out of the GR too. No reason Vegeta should be the only one. Damn spoiled mate." Bulma muttered.  
  
"We do spoil our Saiyans, don't we?" Chichi asked as she smiled at Bulma, who smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Damn right, we do. But all I still ever get from Vegeta is bitching. But that's just my Veggie for you." Bulma said with a laugh as Chichi looked at her bewildered.  
  
"Veggie? You mean you call him that and you're still breathing?" Chichi asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Hell yeah! I get away with murer with that man, you know. Who else can say they can order Vegeta to do something, and he'll actually do it? Oh, he'll bitch about it, but he'll do it." Bulma said.  
  
"Amazing how much power we hold over them, isn't it?" Chichi asked as Bulma smirked at her.  
  
"And they're supposed to be the greatest fighters in the universe?" Bulma asked as the two started laughing.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, and I think it was about time I rounded up my boys. We're gonna head home. Thanks for having us over." Bulma said as she started to walk away.  
  
"No problem. See you later, ok?" Chichi said as Bulma nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Chichi. Five Saiyans? You're gonna need it." Bulma said with a laugh as Chichi frowned at her.  
  
"Oh, they can't be all that bad." Chichi said as Bulma stopped walking and smirked at Chichi, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Chichi, think about it for a minute here. They're not exactly your normal run of the mill Saiyans either. You have your oldest son, who has this whole *thing* with Videl going on. You have your youngest son, *my* son's partner in crime. You have your recently revived husband whose been gone for the past seven years. And you have his formerly evil father and brother to deal with in addition to those three. I feel so sorry for you." Bulma said.  
  
"It's nothing my Frying Pan can't handle." Chichi said.  
  
Bulma laughed as she nodded, then turned and headed towards Trunks and Goten to start collecting her royal lot.  
  
"Just what I need. Another arrogent Saiyan that thinks just cause he used to rule over a long dead planet and a long dead race, he's the greatest thing on two feet." Bulma said, shaking her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	18. The Birds & The Bees

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, great, peoples are here again!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops but knows better than to say anything*  
  
TIGERLILY: Wow. He's better trained than I had hoped.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops*  
  
TIGERLILY: Anyway, I have to inform my special reviewers about the latest on their clones that are up for grabs, "Kiteekat", "Kakarots-Frying-Pan", "Chaney", "adbzfan2K03", and "VideliGohan", I'm still waiting on you four to claim your new clones. But you'd better hurry. Like I said last time, first come, first serve.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looking at four clones strangely* Why are they still here?  
  
TIGERLILY: Calm down. Why don't you spar with them?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I think that would be just too *weird*  
  
TIGERLILY: Either spar with them or shut up about it already.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks hurt* No one loves me.  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, stop being so dramatic. You're still alive aren't you?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops*  
  
TIGERLILY: Glad to see you've gotten the point. So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
TIGERLILY: Oh, and like I promised, this is going to be one *doozy* of a chapter. Gohan, may the almighty have mercy on your poor, poor, tormented soul. And ladies and gents, those of you who don't like Gohan being tramatized for life, should really press the back button, but then again, why would you have read this far? Ready? Let the torture commence! (Insert evil laughter)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Eighteen: "The Birds & The Bees"  
  
Gohan signed as he finally reached his house and was just in time to say goodbye to Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Trunks, and King Vegeta.  
  
"Gohan? What happened to her?" Bulma asked the second her eyes landed on Videl as Gohan blushed.  
  
"She fainted." Gohan said.  
  
"So I see. How did it happen?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Basically, I told her that she was Pan's mother." Gohan said, blushing slightly.  
  
"How did she take it?" Mirai Trunks asked, coming up behind his mother.  
  
"Surprisingly well. But when she asked about Pan's tail, and started to put two and two together......she fainted." Gohan said.  
  
"I see. You mean she passed out when she figured out that you were Pan's father?" Mirai Trunks asked as Gohan blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well, we're heading home. It's getting pretty late, and all. Tell Videl I said goodbye, Gohan. It was really nice to meet her." Bulma said with a wink.  
  
"Hey, Mirai? What are you going to do about Pan?" Gohan asked as Mirai Trunks smiled at him.  
  
"Well, she wanted to stay here with you. Hope that's alright, man. I want to talk to Mom about what's happened in the past seven years. I'll stop by tomorrow if you want. I'd bring her with me to Capsule Corp, but well......I'm her sensei, *you're* her father. I thought she might wat to get to spend more time with you anyhow." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, that girl? Yeah, she's pretty cool I guess.....for a girl, I mean. She real strong too Gohan! She beat up Goten real good! But then, I do that all the time." Trunks said with a cocky smirk as he ran up to his mother and Future counterpart.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at her young son.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on her Trunks." Bulma said as Trunks sweatdropped and blushed.  
  
"No way! She's a stupid ugly girl! Ewww! Gross Mom! Ewwww!" Trunks said, making a face as Mirai Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Ugly? Are you calling my daughter ugly?" Gohan said, pretending to be mad at the blushing Trunks.  
  
"Um......no Gohan, I mean, she's just a girl....." Trunks said nervously, not noticing that Gohan was kidding.  
  
"Just a girl? Your mother happens to be 'just a girl' too, young man." Bulma said, crossing her arms.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, if Gohan says it's alright, I'll stop tomorrow. Mom, think we should go home?" Mirai Trunks asked, saving his younger counterpart from any future embarassment. After all, they were both Trunks, right, and what was embarassing to one was just as embarassing to the other. For different reasons.  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow." Gohan said, nodding his goodbye since his arms where occupied at the moment with holding Videl so he couldn't wave goodbye.  
  
"Come on Onna. I've wasted enough of my blasted time here today." Vegeta said, scooping Bulma up and blasting off into the sky, his sons' and his father right behind him.  
  
"Gohan? What happened?" Goku asked, walking up to his oldest son as Gohan blushed again.  
  
"I told her she was Pan's mother and she fainted when she figured out I was Pan's father." Gohan said as Goku nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't you bring her inside? You can put her on the couch if you like. Pan's asleep in your bed. Little kid's all tuckered out. She's had quiet the day I hear, meeting her father and all. She adores you." Goku said as Gohan smiled at him.  
  
"Mirai Trunks told you everything huh? Why am I not surprised? Yeah, she's something else though. She's so adorable." Gohan said as Goku nodded.  
  
"You're pretty fond of her, aren't you?" Goku asked as Gohan slowly nodded.  
  
"Hai, I really am." Gohan said as Goku nodded.  
  
"Hmm....I can relate to that. So, what are you going to do about Videl? Pan's asleep in your bed, and Goten's already asleep, where will you put her?" Goku asked, looking around.  
  
"Well, I guess she can sleep with Pan, there should be enough room. I'll just sleep on the couch There's no way in knowing when she'll wake up again, so I guess she can just spend the night." Gohan whispered as he crept silently into his bedroom he shared with his little brother. He carefully set her down on the bed next to Pan, and tucked the two in. He smiled to himself as he noticed Pan unconsciously snuggle closer to her mother, putting her head on Videl's shoulder.  
  
"That's quiet a sight right there Gohan. You should always treasure it." Goku whispered as she smiled at his son.  
  
"You know the strangest thing? With everything that's been happening today, I overlooked something. I really don't know how, but it's like there's something different about her now. It's like after she kissed me, she's this whole other person, and completely different from the Videl I knew just last week." Gohan mused silently as Goku smiled at him.  
  
"Hmm.....well I'm pretty rusty beind dead so long and all, but I think you may be bonding with her Gohan." Goku whispered as the two started to head out of the room.  
  
"Bonding?" Gohan asked as Goku paused over Goten's bed and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead. He pulled the blankets over Goten more and tucked them gently around the boy's shoulders before looking up at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain. I think the best thing would be just to give you an example." Goku whispered as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Like what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well for starters, your mother and I ae bonded, as is Vegeta and Bulma." Goku said as Gohan paled.  
  
"You mean.....? Not you too Dad." Gohan said as Goku smiled at him.  
  
"Afraid so, Gohan. Bonding is like falling in love, only, with more perks I guess you'd say. For one, you can read each other's thoughts, and you can sense what the other is feeling. You know, stuff like that. But you're very overprotective of your mate. Guess it's the Saiyan blood." Goku said as the two headed down the hallway.  
  
"My what?!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Mate. You two haven't mated yet, have you?" Goku asked as Gohan sweatdropped as he blushed.  
  
"NO!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Gohan, relax, you're gonna wake them up." Goku said, gesturing towards the closed door behind them.  
  
"When you do, and you mark her as your mate, *that's* when the bond will be complete." Goku said as Gohan stared at his father his mouth agape.  
  
"Mark her?!" Gohan asked as Goku nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's an instinct. Your mother has her mark on her neck, right below her right ear. It's a mark that shows others that she's my mate and off limits to any other males. It's a Saiyan thing. Vegeta once told me. Man, that was the *hardest* conversation I've ever had to get out of him." Goku said.  
  
"But Dad, that's barbaric!" Gohan cried as Goku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe, but it's how it happens. Matter of fact, I think when I marked her was the night you were conceived." Goku mused.  
  
Gohan paled.  
  
"DAD! I really don't want to hear this!" Gohan cried, clamping his hands over his ears.  
  
Goku chuckled as the two sat down, getting off the subject and chatting about old times.  
  
  
  
{The Next Morning}  
  
Videl opened her eyes and was greeted by the warm rays of the sun coming through her window, only, it wasn't her window.  
  
"Where am I?" Videl asked, starting to sit up, when she suddenly felt something fuzzy brush against her arm. She turned her head sideways and was surprised to see the little black haired girl sleeping silently next to her.  
  
Pan, that's her name. It wasn't a dream after all. Gohan really *is* the Great Saiyaman, and the Gold Fighter too, or rather, a Super Saiyan. And he's an alien too. It's so hard to take in, but somehow, I know it's all true. No wonder he tried so hard to hide it all from me. I would too if I were in his shoes. But.....I still can't believe it.....I'm this little girl's mother? And Gohan's her.....? Videl blushed as she thought to herself.  
  
"You're awake. Breakfast is downstairs, but you'd better hurry, I don't know how long it will last." Gohan whispered as he walked into the room. Videl frowned softly at him.  
  
"What am I doing in here?" Videl asked as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Well.....you fainted last night, so I brought you in here. Panny was already asleep in my bed, and so was Goten, so I put you there. I slept on the couch. I hope you don't mind." Gohan whispered.  
  
"It's fine. I still need to talk to you though." Videl said as she carefully climbed out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Pan.  
  
"About what? I've told you everything there is to tell you. There *isn't* anymore." Gohan said with a slightly confused frown.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I want you to teach me how to fly." Videl said as Gohan stared at her.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Look, if you can do it, so can I! And I want to learn!" Videl said as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok, ok, just don't wake Panny. I'll teach you how to fly." Gohan said as Videl smirked and headed out of the room. She paused in the doorway to look at Gohan again.  
  
"Oh, and I'm going to want to you about the whole 'Pan' thing after breakfast." Videl said as Gohan blushed.  
  
"What whole 'Pan' thing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You said she was my future daughter, right? And you're her father. So I want to talk to you." Videl said, disappearing out the door as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"When will it ever end?" Gohan asked, following her out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	19. Breakfast With The Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Time to do a happy dance, Mirai! We're starting the next chapter  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops and starts to back away from his crazy mate* No thanks. I don't dance.  
  
TIGERLILY: Sure you do. Come on. I'll show you.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* No. Really. That's ok. Don't you have a story to write?  
  
TIGERLILY: Huh? Oh right! *silly grin* Guess that I forgot. Ok, first I have to inform my special reviewers about the latest on their clones that are up for grabs, "Chaney" has now claimed the Mirai clone in the black pants, red tee-shirt, and black jacket, "Kiteekat" has claimed the clone in the blue shirt & cargo pants, and, "Kakarots-Frying-Pan" apparently doesn't care which one he/she gets. So "adbzfan2K03", and "VideliGohan", I'm still waiting on you two to claim your new clones. But you'd better hurry. Like I said last time, first come, first serve.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looking at three clones strangely* Why are there three clones left if four of your six reviews have claimed their clones?  
  
TIGERLILY: "Kakarots-Frying-Pan" doesn't care which one he/she gets so I'm keeping the others here so they can be chosen from. But until they're all gone you're just going to have to deal with it. Or rather, them.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks as readers* Come on already people! I'm going crazy here!  
  
TIGERLILY: Folks, ignore my dear mate. He's one of those 'special' ones your parents probably warned you about.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: What's *that* supposed to mean?  
  
TIGERLILY: So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: You never answered me.  
  
TIGERLILY: Can't talk, typing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Nineteen: "Breakfast With The Boys"  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Pan. He walked over to the sid eof the bed and tried gently shaking her until she woke up. After several tries, and a few grunts from Pan before turning on her side mumbling something about pancakes and frisees. Gohan stared at his daughter in confusion before an idea came to him. With a smirk, he leaned in close to her ear.  
  
"Panny. Come on, time to wake up. You'd better hurry before Trunks eats it all on you." Gohan said, and smiled as Pan sat upright in bed.  
  
"Sensei! No fair! Go home and eat! I-what? Daddy?" Pan asked confused as she noticed the chuckling Gohan.  
  
"Come on, Panny. We'd better hurry downstairs before your grandpa and uncle eat everything." Gohan said as Pan raced ahead of her father and down the stairs.  
  
"Save some for me!" Pan cried as Gohan chuckled.  
  
  
  
Ok folks, it's time for a commercial break. It's still the only way to ensure that everyone is paying attention to the important stuff I write in each chapter.  
  
*Mirai Clone* What important stuff?  
  
Um.....anyway! *backhands her mate with her new crockpot and he drops like a fly* I had something I have to tell all you lovely readers. *looks down at mate* Wow. Even more effective than I had imagined! This beautiful 'weapon' was a gift and who ever gave it to me, I thank you!  
  
Anyway, Supaa Saiya Trininity? I'm afraid I can't give you one of those clones because they are a gift to my special reviews for that *waves hand in the air* whatever chapter it was that they reviewed so nicely. But!!! *evil smirk as she snatches GT Clone* I've got a better idea! *glares down at her own mate on the ground* Mirai sort of demolished my lab a while back, since he said I was getting crazy! Stupid mate!  
  
So I can't clone you a new mirai clone. Sorry. But I *can* work with him for you *smirks at the terrified GT clone*  
  
I know you're wondering what I'm going to do, so, I'll tell you. I'm going to take him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with me and my mate. We're going to train him until he's as strong, and most importantly, as COOL as my own Mirai mate. And whether he likes it or not, we're going to 'work' with that damned hair of his!  
  
*GT clone pales*  
  
It'll grow in the time chamber, and he *will not* cut it under threat of *holds up her crock pot* THIS! And just for good measure, Mirai will teach him how to use a sword, then we'll give him one of his own. And hopefully without all that gel his hair will go back to the lighter shade of lavandar. And to make sure he doesn't go back to his 'old self' later, I'm giving you a crockpot to use instead of the commonly used frying pan. *smirks* More damage!  
  
So, on with the story, and GT Trunks's 'makeover'. *GT Clone pales and then faints*  
  
Enjoy folks.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, honey, I didn't have a chance to tell you last night. But I called the school and you're going to be taking two weeks off, isn't that great?" Chichi asked as Gohan stood in the doorway, staring at his mother in shock.  
  
"Two weeks? Really? Why?" Gohan asked as Chichi set another plate of waffles infront of Goku.  
  
"Well, with your father alive again, your grandfather and uncle alive too, and with Mirai Trunks and Pan visiting, I just thought you'd like to stay home for a while." Chichi said as Gohan got over his shock and smiled at his mother.  
  
"Mom, you're the greatest!" Gohan cried, sitting down as Chichi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know." Chichi said, setting another plate down infront of Goten.  
  
A few mintues later, and several hundred dirty plates later, Goku sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach and grinning broadly.  
  
"Wow, Chichi, that was great! I sure havemissed your cooking!" Goku said.  
  
"I can't believe you all ate *that* much food!" Videl cried as she stared in shock at the empty table.  
  
"Well, I told you about the Saiyan appetite and well, we have 6 Saiyans and you and Mom over for breakfast. Mom, that *was* great, thanks." Gohan said.  
  
"Grandma makes really yummy food all the time!" Pan cried as Chichi smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie." Chichi said as Gohan started to rise to his feet.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to head over to Capsule Corp. I want to talk to Mirai." Gohan said as Pan looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Can I go with you, Daddy?" Pan asked as Gohan smiled down at her and nodded at her.  
  
"Sure Panny. Come on." Gohan said as Goku started to get up himself.  
  
"I think I'll go with you too. I still want to spar with Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
"And I want to go see Trunks. Is that ok, niichan?" Goten asked, racing up to his brother.  
  
"Well, if you're going with Pan, I'm going to Gohan." Videl said as Gohan nodded and everyone walked outside.  
  
"Now that I was thinking, if you're taking some time off, I probably will too." Videl said.  
  
"Are you sure, Videl? I mean, can you actually do that? What about all your classes?" Gohan asked as she waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm Videl Satan. Of course I can get some time off." Videl said confidently and Gohan was briefly reminded of a certain warrior prince.  
  
"Um, ok, if you sy so. Hey, since you have to go to the school anyway to tell them you're talking the time off, do you think you could do me a little favor? I sort of promised Lime that I would talk to her when I came to school this morning, but unfortunately, I can't anymore. Could you tell her I'll tell her this afternoon if she wants to come over? And could you give her directions to get here? Thanks a bunch Videl." Gohan said as Videl glared at him.  
  
Wait a minute, she's not.....jealous is she? No way Gohan! You're dreaming! Gohan thought with a chuckle.  
  
"Fine. But wait a minute, I can't. It takes five hours to get there from your house, remember? And that's just by car. It'll take at least three and a half by my jetcopter." Videl said as Goku smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll take you there, and then I'll take you to Capsule Corp since that's where Gohan and Goten are headed anyway. That ok, Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan nodded at his father.  
  
"Sure Dad. We'll meet you there." Gohan said as Goku smiled at his son as he brought his two fingers to his head and rested an hand on the confused Videl's shoulder, and seconds later, the two were gone.  
  
"Ok, I guess we could head to Capsule Corp now. Ready you two?" Gohan asked, looking down at Goten and Pan, who both smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's get going." Gohan said with a sigh as he took off into the sky, the two chibis right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	20. Field Trip? What the HFIL? What Field Tr...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Ok, I'm sorry for such the delay! *falls to her knees* Forgive me! I've been busy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I don't know her.  
  
TIGERLILY: *blinks* I do have a story to write. So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, and my newest clone, Kou Leifoh, from the Bouncer for the PS2 game! They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* That was.........a little short...........what the?  
  
TIGERLILY: I felt bad so I'm just going to get right into the story. Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty: "Field Trip? What in the HFIL?! What Field Trip!"  
  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the trio finally spotted the familar yellow domed building. Goten and Pan started to increase their pace to reach the building faster when Gohan suddenly stopped them, grabbing their waists and looking down at the building with a confused frown.  
  
"Niichan! Let go! I want to go see Trunks! Let go!" Goten cried, trying to squirm out of Gohan's grasp as the teenager looked down at the lawn of Capsule Corp in confusion.  
  
"Hang on a sec, squirt. Something's not right here." Gohan said as he looked down at the four yellow school buses parked alongside each other infront of the main entrance of the building. It was what was written on the sides that nearly made Gohan fall out of the sky the next moment.  
  
"Orange Star High? What the hell?!" Gohan cried as the two chibis looked at each other, before looking down too. Sure enough, they say the buses.  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" Pan asked as Gohan's face paled, before suddenly grabbing the two kids and dropping from the sky, landing in some nearby woods.  
  
"Niichan? What was that for?" Goten asked in confusion as he looked up at his older brother.  
  
"I.......I don't understand.......why......why would my class be here? What in the name of Kami could they possibly be doing at CC?! Something tells me this isn't going to end well.......most likely for me!" Gohan said to himself.  
  
"Gohan? What's the matter? Why aren't you inside already? Why are you in here, in the woods?" Goku asked the second he appeared next to Gohan and looked around the surroundings in confusion. Videl looked around in shock, before spotting Gohan, and was just about to demand an explanation out of him about this little 'ability' of his father's, when she remembered Pan. She sighed as she willed herself to calm down, before looking up at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan? What......I mean.......I don't even know how to phrase it!" Videl said confused as she looked up at Gohan, who looked at his father, figuring out what Videl was talking about.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Videl. It's a technique that Dad can do. It's called the Instant Transmission. It's like......a super instant form of traveling from place to place. Comes in pretty handy sometimes too." Gohan said as Goku grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Like when we fought Cell. That was such a long time ago though, man, hard to believe, huh Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan looked at him strangely.  
  
"Dad, you were in Other World. Time passes differently there. You told me so when you died the *first* time, remember?" Gohan asked as Goku nodded and grinned, as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I kind of forgot." Goku said with a chuckle as Gohan shook his head, and Videl looked at Goku strangely. Gohan sure did have an odd family.  
  
"So hey, why are you all hanging around here, Gohan? Why haven't you gone inside?" Goku asked.  
  
"I can't. For some reason, my class is here." Gohan said, peeking through the trees as Videl frowned before joining him to look at the buses out on the lawn.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder if this is what Mr. Kanori was talking about." Videl said to herself as Gohan looked at her curiously.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked, as Videl turned to look at him.  
  
"When I got to the school, I talked to the principal about getting time off, and he told me I could but that I'd be missing the big annual field trip. I told him it wasn't a big deal and left. This must have been what he was talking about." Videl said as Gohan's face paled.  
  
"So.....the entire class.......is here?!" Gohan asked as Videl looked at him confused before nodding.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Videl asked as Gohan felt like fainting.  
  
"So? Ah man! I knew this was a bad idea! We should go home now, before I get myself into anymore problems." Gohan said.  
  
"Ah relax Gohan. You've been to CC plenty of times. I don't think there's any problem." Goku said as Gohan stared at his father.  
  
"Dad, you don't understand. My class doesn't know anything about me, and I like it that way. They have no idea about my Saiyan heritage or my abilities, and I plan to keep it that way!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Then you'd better make sure you keep an eye on Vegeta in that case, son." Goku said with a chuckle as he started to walk away.  
  
Gohan paled even more. Vegeta. He'd forgotten about him!  
  
"Ah damn it! Now I'm going to have to keep him from killing my classmates! This is going to be a *long* day!" Gohan said, racing after his father.  
  
"Um.....Mommy? Why is Daddy acting strange?" Pan asked as she looked up as Videl, who sighed before looking down at the little girl.  
  
"I have no idea, Pan. Come on. Let's follow them." Videl said as she and the two kids followed after Gohan and his father.  
  
  
  
Time for a Commercial break, everyone. And this is getting good, so I'm just going to say what I need to say, and then move on.  
  
*Mirai* You're acting more professional for some reason. What's the deal? You're never this way with your stories.  
  
You need to stop interupting me and now! You're making me very angry!  
  
*Mirai gulps*  
  
Good. Anyway, don't forget to check out my website:  
  
www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/MiraiTigerlilys_Den.html  
  
And don't forget to sign my guest book. Pretty please? And review! Lily likes reviews! *nods head happily* Lily likes them a lot!  
  
Oh, and as far as the clones for my reviewers:  
  
"Kakarots-Frying-Pan" he's all yours hun. *Lily smirks as she pushes the Mirai clone with the sleeveless purple jacket and regular outfit towards KFP* Enjoy.  
  
"puppet of the antlet" He's your clone. If you want to put him in your fics, it's up top you. And if he keeps hitting on your girlfriend, hit him with a frying pan. And if *that* doesn't work, try a crockpot.  
  
*Mirai winces* That's not funny, Lily! I'm still having nightmares about that!  
  
Well if you didn't give me a reason to hit you with my crockpot, my dear mate, you wouldn't have this problem.  
  
*Mirai muttering under his breath* Who said *I* was the one with the problem?  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Damn disobedient mate! Anyway, he's unconscious, which means he can't interupt anymore, so we can get back to the story! Yay!  
  
*Mirai* @_@  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT, VEGETA! I TOLD YOU NO KI BLASTS IN THE HOUSE!" Bulma cried as Gohan and the others winced at Bulma's voice as they turned the corner.  
  
"Blasted onna! First the Gravity Chamber. Now this! How in the hell am I supposed to train?!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"I NEVER SAID YOU COULDN'T TRAIN, YOU IGNORANT MONKEY! I SAID TO DO IT OUTSIDE! INSTEAD YOU NEARLY BLEW UP MY HOUSE NOT TO MENTION THE CLASS OF STUDENTS WAITING IN THE LOBBY!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Monkey?! Why you pathetic, weakling female! You die for that." King Vegeta said, raising his hand to aim at Bulma, who looked at him surprised before Vegeta growled, and tossed a weak ki blast at his father as a warning.  
  
"Vegeta! What is the meaning of this? She insults our race, and you defend her?" King Vegeta asked puzzled as Vegeta snorted and stopped away.  
  
"No one threatens my mate but me. Ah, Kakarrot! You will spar with me outside now!" Vegeta said as he walked past the others without a glance behind him. Goku looked after him puzzled for a minute, before turning to look at Gohan.  
  
"I'll see you later, Gohan." Goku said, heading outside after Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma. I need to talk to you. I noticed some school buses from my high school parked out front. And you said there were students in the lobby. I was wondering what was going on." Gohan said as Bulma glared at King Vegeta, before turning to smile at Gohan.  
  
"Well, I got a call from your school two weeks ago from your principal. He wanted to ask me if I would mind allowing the annual class field trip to be hosted at Capsule Corporation. Of course I said yes." Bulma said.  
  
Gohan paled even further.  
  
"Of course you said yes? Bulma? Do you realize what you've done?!" Gohan cried as the blue haired genius stared at him.  
  
"Gohan? Are you feeling ok? What's the matter? What's the big deal? We have tour groups here all the time. There's nothing to be worried about." Bulma said as Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Nothing to be worried about?! Bulma! You're married to the most dangerous man on the face of this Kami forsaken planet! And this is my class, we're talking about. My class, in which I'm trying to pretend to be 'normal'! I don't think them meeting Vegeta will end well! In fact, I can almost sense it! You've got to cancel the field trip, or send them home, or something!! Please! I'm begging you here!" Gohan cried, pleading with the woman before him.  
  
"Gohan. Calm down. Nothing's going to happen. You're being paranoid. (No he's not, trust me! :P) Everything will be fine. You're making a bigger deal out of this that is really is." Bulma said as she headed to the lobby to introduce herself to the class and teachers and to begin to explain everything there was to know about the Capsule Corporation business.  
  
"If you're not going to cancel this, then I have to at least tag along. If only to prevent Vegeta from killing any of my fellow classmates. I can't believe you're going through with this. You're not in this with Dende are you?" Gohan suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow as Bulma stopped walking to stare at Gohan like he'd grown another head.  
  
"Gohan. Sweetie. You're frightening me. Why don't you go lay down for a while, hmm? You can go rest in the living room. It's off limits to the public, so don't worry so much about everything ok? You're girlfriend and your brother and daughter can come with you. In fact, Goten, I think Trunks is still sleeping. Go on up and wake him if you want, kiddo." Bulma said as Goten nodded happily at her, before racing deep into CC.  
  
"I'll be fine Bulma. I'm just not having a good week. Listen, is Mirai around?" Gohan asked as Bulma nodded.  
  
"He's in the lobby with the teachers explaining things to them and answering their questions the best he can for me. It was real sweet of him to offer to help me this morning. I was already talking to the teachers when we heard the explosion earlier, and he stayed behind while I went to see the damage Vegeta had done this time." Bulma said.  
  
"What exactly did you tell the teachers and students about the explosion?" Gohan asked as Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I just said it was probably some malfunction or something like that. Yeah, a malfunction with my mate! Damn his saiyan blood! He's so......arrggg! This is the fifth time this week he's nearly obliterated my house and the rest of CC with it!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like Vegeta." Gohan muttered as Bulma sighed before looking at Gohan again.  
  
"So why did you want to speak to Mirai anyway?" Bulma asked as Gohan gestured to Pan.  
  
"Panny wanted to see him and I wanted to talk to him myself." Gohan explained at Bulma nodded, before smirking wickedly at the teenagers.  
  
"So then why is Videl with you as well?" Bulma asked as Gohan and Videl blushed.  
  
"Grandpa brought Mommy here after she went to school." Pan said as Videl blushed but nodded.  
  
"I'm taking time off from school for a while. At least for how ever long Pan is visiting here. And since Gohan was taking Pan here, I thought I'd tag along.......if, that's ok with you." Videl said as Bulma smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Videl, sweetheart. You're welcome here anytime. Any friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine." Bulma said as Pan looked up at Bulma confused.  
  
"But Auntie Bulma, Mommy isn't Daddy's friend, she's his mate." Pan said as the two teenagers blushed and Bulma chuckled at the little girl.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that time traveling teenager when I get my hands on him." Gohan said as they rounded another corner and stepped into the lobby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	21. Never Leave Them To Their Own Devices

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. What's the deal with the field trip? It's old, it's over done, it's boring.........but I assure, not when LILY writes it in! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I still don't know her.  
  
LILY: *glaring at her mate* I thought you were still unconscious.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* No, Lils, hun, I wanted to be awake to read your wonderful story. It's going so well too. You should be really proud of yourself. I know you worked-  
  
LILY: Ok, shut up already! You're starting to annoy me! And don't kiss up to me. You know it doesn't work.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* Oh yeah.  
  
LILY: *shaking her head* So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty One: "Never Leave Them To Their Own Devices"  
  
  
  
The group rounded the corner to see Mirai Trunks talking ademently to a tall male teacher with slightly graying hair and glasses perched on his nose. Mirai looked up and smiled at his friends and mother with a smile that clearly said 'save me'. Bulma chuckled as she stepped up to her son's side, and proceeded to try to catch the attention of the many students in the room as Mirai Trunks gratefully slipped away to reappear next to Gohan.  
  
"Ok, everyone, can I please have your attention? Thank you. Well, hello, and welcome to Capsule Corporation. My name is Bulma Briefs and I am the owner of Capsule Corp and it's current president. My father, the famous Dr. Briefs created the Capsule technology many years ago, and as you are all well aware, they are still used to this day." Bulma explained as student listened intently to her every word, well all except for Gohan, Mirai, and Pan.  
  
Videl was half-paying attention to Bulma, half paying attention to her daughter who was trying to get her future mother to play with her since she already knew all about CC from her sensei and was, as most kids tend to be, very much bored at the moment.  
  
"I will be your guide, and we will be visiting many parts of CC today, after which we shall be having lunch outside and then, maybe a dip in CC's indoor olympic sized swimming pool? I'm sure you all were informed of the activities on your permission slips that were given out? Yes? Good. Then after a nice swim, you'll be brought back to your school, where your parents will be picking you up. So, we have such a long day ahead of us, we should get started. Is there any questions?" Bulma asked, looking around the room.  
  
Please don't let anyone- Gohan began.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs? Will we be able to meet your family?" A black haired girl in the back corner asked as Bulma smiled before nodding at the entire class.  
  
"Well, you've already met my.....er......older son.......um.......Mirai, and you will be meeting my younger son Trunks later. He's sleeping now." Bulma said with a fond smile as a few students looked over in Mirai's direction, the girls staring at the only other teenager on Earth hotter than the class booknerd Gohan.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs? I was wondering why Gohan and Videl came in with you. Do you know them by chance?" A blonde girl asked cheerily. (Guess who!!)  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact," Bulma began, purposely ignoring Gohan's frantic 'shh-ing' movements in the back. "Gohan's a close friend of the family. I've known his father since he was five. And I practically raised Gohan myself, what with his father always-" Bulma began.  
  
"Hey, *BULMA*, maybe we should get moving on that *TOUR*?!" Gohan suddenly interupted as Bulma blushed, realizing what she had just been about to say.  
  
I don't think telling his class that "I've nearly raised him myself, what with his father always constantly either dying or fighting to protect the planet" would have gone over well with Gohan. I'd better keep a closer eye on Veggie too, just in case. Might want to make a mental note to watch out for that baka father of his too.  
  
"Um, right. Good idea, Gohan. Ok, class. If you'll all just follow me, and we'll head to our first destination, the ever famous CC lab. Everyone ready? Ok, please keep up now, you don't want to be getting lost. It may take weeks to find you." Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
"Gohan? What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you I'd be over to see you myself." Mirai Trunks said, once the rest of the class had gone on ahead of them, leaving Gohan, Videl, Pan, and himself in the very back of the class.  
  
"Well, I just decided to stop by cause I needed to talk to you. But Panny wanted to tag along to come see you." Gohan said, looking down at the little girl who beamed up at the lavandar haired youth next to her father.  
  
"But why, Pan? I see you everyday." Mirai Trunks said as Pan nodded her head happily.  
  
"I know, but I had so much to tell you, sensei. About Mommy and Daddy, and I couldn't wait to tell you!" Pan said as Gohan and Videl blushed as Mirai Trunks smiled down at the child.  
  
"Well, you can tell me later, ok sweetie? I think Gohan and I need to talk about something, so why don't you and Videl go on ahead? We'll catch up." Mirai Trunks said as Pan reluctantly nodded, before grabbing her mother's hand, and starting to pull her away from the two demi-saiyans.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mirai Trunks asked once the two were far enough ahead that he felt confident they couldn't overhear. Gohan sighed deeply.  
  
"First thing, I'm gonna kick your ass, I think you should at least know that." Gohan said as Mirai Trunks looked at him strangely before bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Well I suppose it's only fair, Gohan. Do I dare ask why?" Mirai Trunks asked with a chuckle as Gohan sighed again.  
  
"I think you know, Mirai. But anyway, what's this about Videl being my mate? You tell Pan that? Cause I didn't think Mirai Videl or your mother would." Gohan said, raising an eyebrow as Mirai Trunks blushed.  
  
"I guess I have too much of my father in me, huh? Sorry." Mirai Trunks said as Gohan nodded at his close friend.  
  
"Forget about it. Do I even want to know how *that* conversation came up?" Gohan asked as Mirai Trunks paled.  
  
"No. You don't." Mirai Trunks answered seriously, before the two teenagers burst out into laughter, and began catching up.  
  
  
  
Commercial break everyone. As you know by now, me, Lily. Me writer of this crazy and insane fic filled with yummy Gohan torture goodness. But Lily writes other fics, so PLEASE, do check them out!!  
  
And of course, don't forget to check out my website:  
  
www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/MiraiTigerlilys_Den.html  
  
And don't forget to sign my guest book. Pretty please? And review! Lily likes reviews! *nods head happily* Lily likes them a lot!  
  
Now, back to the torture-er.....story? Heh heh.  
  
  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well, I'm more bored."  
  
"No, I am."  
  
"No me."  
  
"No me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me-hey I have an idea!" Trunks suddenly said catching Goten off guard.  
  
"Really?" Goten asked as Trunks nodded, a smirk on his face that would have even made the great Vegeta proud.  
  
"What do you say we have a little fun with your brother? We could play some pranks on him." Trunks said as Goten looked at his best friend sceptically.  
  
"I don't know, Trunks. Niichan would be really mad. And he's really scary when he's mad. He might hurt us." Goten said as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Goten. He's not going to hurt us. Why would he? We're the cutest little-ok, maybe not. But he wouldn't hurt us. Besides, our Mum won't let him!" Trunks said grinning.  
  
"But, I don't know Trunks. Can't be prank someone else?" Goten asked as Trunks smirked at him.  
  
"Oh we will. We're gonna get the older 'me' too." Trunks said making a face as Goten looked at him confused.  
  
"That sure sounds weird when you say that Trunks." Goten said as Trunks nodded.  
  
"You're right, Goten. We'll just call him Mirai since everyone else does. Anyway, we're gonna get Mirai too. Along with your brother." Trunks said, his blue eyes blazing with mischief.  
  
"I don't know Trunks. It might not be such a good idea. He has that really big sword, remember?" Goten asked.  
  
"Relax. I've already thought of that. We're gonna hide it on him so he can't use it on *us* later." Trunks said as Goten's face paled.  
  
"You....you don't really think he'd use it on us.......do you, Trunks?" Goten asked as Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know. But anyone who carries a sword like that around is someone to be careful around. For all we know, he could be crazy!" Trunks said as Goten stared at him in horror, before rememebering something.  
  
"But....Trunks........how can he be crazy? He's you." Goten said as Trunks blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well then he must just be a cool swordsman with a badass looking sword." Trunks said.  
  
"So.....what do we do first Trunks?" Goten asked as Trunks smirked at his best friend.  
  
"We find, retrieve, and then hide his sword in the most unlikelyest of places for him to look!" Trunks said.  
  
"Vegeta's room?" Goten asked as Trunks's eyes widened.  
  
"That's a great idea! Since when did you get so smart, Goten?" Trunks asked as Goten put his finger to his chin and began to think about it as Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Nevermind. Spoke too soon. Come on! Let's go!" Trunks cried, racing out the door, with the still confused Goten on his heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	22. Trouble on the Horizon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Ok, I know people just don't pay attention to the intro's so I'm not gonna bother anymore. I'm just going to save anything relatively important for my commercial breaks.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You know, that's a good idea, Lil.  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* I know. So anyway, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: "This Doesn't Look Good"  
  
  
  
Trunks peered cautiously around the corner, making sure to keep the rest of his body except for his eyes safely out of sight. Goten was crouched below him, doing the same thing. The two demi-saiyan boys were keeping a close eye on Gohan's class while the students were being lectured by Trunks's Mom all about the lab they were in. Actually, what they were more interested in, was the lavandar haired teengager Gohan was talking too.  
  
"Well? Do you see it?" Trunks whicpered as Goten shook his head.  
  
"No, Trunks. It doesn't look like Mirai has his sword with him this time. But.....I wonder why. He never goes anywhere without it." Goten said confused as Trunks smacked his best friend on his head.  
  
"Goten, you baka. Look at all the other kids! Of course he can't carry his sword with him! That must mean it's still in his room. Come on, we'll be back later. We'll hide the sword in my Dad's room, then we'll go and get those two. It'll be great!" Trunks said as Goten nodded.  
  
"Ok, Trunks. If you say so. But.....but what if they're not here when we get back?" Goten asked as Trunks stared at his best friend in shock.  
  
"Goten. Are you sure you're feeling ok? That's the *second* smart thing you've said today!" Trunks said as Goten grinned happily at him.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks!" Goten beamed. Trunks just shook his head.  
  
"Ok, new plan. *I'll* get the sword and hide it and *you* stay with your brother. Then, when I'm finished hiding Mirai's sword, I'll find your ki, and we'll start the fun then, ok?" Trunks asked with a gleam in his eye as Goten nodded a little uncertainly.  
  
"Well, ok Trunks. But are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, what if niichan gets really mad? He got all mad yesterday, remember?" Goten asked as Trunks's face lit up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Hey, wait a minute! You remember *why* Gohan was is a bad mood yesterday Goten?" Trunks asked with a smirk as Goten shook his head cluelessly.  
  
"No, why Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"He didn't that girl to find out about him being a Saiyan and all that other stuff, remember? You remember that look on his face when we transformed infront of that girl?" Trunks asked as Goten hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding.  
  
"Yeah.....what about it Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Think about it, *that's* how we'll have fun with Gohan today! If he didn't want his girlfriend to find out all that stuff, I bet he doesn't want his classmates to either! This is gonna be great!" Trunks said, rubbing his hands together as Goten stared at his best friend in fear.  
  
"But.....Trunks, he'll kill us. I don't want to die! I just got my Daddy back!" Goten whined as Trunks waved his hand at Goten.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gohan isn't gonna hurt us. He won't be able to." Trunks said as Goten looked at him sceptically.  
  
"But.....Trunks, Gohan's bigger than us, and faster than us, and stronger than us, and older than us, and more powerful than us, and smarter- " Goten began.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the idea Goten! Sheesh! I mean, if he can't find us, he can't hurt us, right?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You mean like Mirai?" Goten asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, if he can't find the sword, he can't hurt us with it either. But we'd better get them both at the same time. So we know how we're gonna get Gohan, what about Mirai? I guess we'll have to resort to our usual pranks for him! Hey, why don't we start by dying his hair pink? That'd be neat!" Trunks said.  
  
"But Trunks, his hair is already purple." Goten said confused as Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten.  
  
"So? What's *that* supposed to mean? *MY* hair is the same color, remember?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I guess I forgot." Goten said as Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Um.......anyway, I'm going to go hide the sword. You stay with Gohan, ok? If he asks, just make something up. On second thought, just tell him you wanted to see what he was doing. Oh and hey! See if that girl wants to help! It'd be so much cooler if we got her to help us! Gohan is her father and Mirai is her sensei! It's like ironic, I think." Trunks said, before shaking his head.  
  
"Anyway, go! I'll be back in a few minutes. Just whatever you do, *DON'T* tell Gohan and Mirai what we're up to, ok? If you do, you.....you have to eat my Mom's meatloaf!" Trunks said making a face a split second before Goten.  
  
"That's mean, Trunks." Goten said as Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Just don't say anything and you won't have to. Alright, I'm leaving. See ya." Trunks said with a smirk before racing off down the hall towards Mirai's room.  
  
Goten watched him go for a minute, before turning around and trotting over to join his brother and his friends.  
  
  
  
Commercial break everyone. As you know by now, me, Lily. Me writer of this crazy and insane fic filled with yummy Gohan torture goodness. But Lily writes other fics, so PLEASE, do check them out!!  
  
And of course, don't forget to check out my website:  
  
www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/MiraiTigerlilys_Den.html  
  
And don't forget to sign my guest book. Pretty please? And review! Lily likes reviews! *nods head happily* Lily likes them a lot!  
  
*Mirai looking at his mate oddly* You got into the oreos again, didn't you?  
  
*Lily's eyes lit up* Mmmm! I love oreos! The mint and creme are SOO YUMMMYYYY!  
  
*Mirai shaking his head* Ok, I'm disposing of those cookies when we get home. You're starting to frighten me again. Kami help me, as if last time wasn't bad enough.  
  
Oh, you mean you sobbing hysterically on the floor, clutching your tail and rocking back and forth with Saiya, Veggie-papa and I ate our yummy cookies?  
  
*Mirai* You didn't see what they did to you guys. I think there was seriously something wrong with those cookies. Father was starting to act.....odd........like a three year old, and Saiya had a weird glazed look in hey eye, and you.....you were just scary!  
  
*Lily laughing* It was fun, wasn't it?  
  
*Mirai pales* Fun?! FUN?! Lily, Father almost blasted your Gambit clone to the next demension, while Kou, Mystic, and Inuyasha made comments from the sidelines!  
  
*Lily blinks* So *that's* what happened then, huh? Veggie-papa didn't hurt Remy, did he? He should have known better. Next to you, he's my favorite clone!  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* No, he didn't hurt Remy. Though when he finds out Remy was flirting with Saiya, I think he's going to be one Crispy Cajun.  
  
*Lily blinks* No. Veggie-papa won't hurt him. I won't let him. Anyway, wow! Mirai, they're frightening me! Look, they're glaring at me! *hides behind her mate*  
  
*Mirai sighing* Well, get back to the story and they won't.  
  
*Lily blinks* Good idea. Ok, don't hurt me. Here's the rest. Enjoy. Oh, and Baka Che? How would you like my Inuyasha clone for your mate?  
  
*Mirai blinks* What *are* you, some kind of female pimp?!  
  
EXCUSE ME?! Folks, enjoy the story, I have to kick my mate's ass now.  
  
*Mirai yelps and jumps out the window closely followed by his mate right on his tail*  
  
  
  
Hey, squirt. What are you doing here? Weren't you looking for Trunks?" Gohan asked once he spotted Goten trodding over to him. Goten grinned up at his older brother.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see what you're doing." Goten said as Mirai raised an eyebrow at the boy, before looking up to scan the room for the missing eight year old in question.  
  
"Where's chibi Trunks? Why isn't he with you?" Mirai asked, before looking back down at Goten. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"We're not up to anything, Mirai, sir. I just wanted to see my niichan and Trunks didn't want to come with me cause he was hungry. He said he already knows how everything works and he didn't want to hear it from his Mom for the three hundreth time." Goten said as the two teenagers blinked down at him in surprise before Gohan looked over at Mirai.  
  
"Sounds like something Trunks would say. Er, I mean, the younger you. Er, I mean the one from this time." Gohan said noticing the look Mirai was giving him.  
  
"Gohan? Where's Pan? Can she play with me and Trunks while you and the older kids walk around CC? Please? We'll bring her back." Goten said as Gohan looked down at his little brother, before looking over to where Videl and Pan were sitting in the back of the room, Videl listening intently to Bulma drone on with Pan sat next to her mother, leaning against her shoulder and struggling not to fall asleep. With a chuckle, Gohan nodded at Goten and pointed to where Videl and Pan were.  
  
"Sure, squirt. Looks like she isn't having much fun anyhow." Gohan said as Goten nodded happily and skipped over to the girls. After talking to Pan for a few moments, the two came bounding back over to Gohan happily.  
  
"Really Daddy? Are you sure?" Pan asked as Gohan blushed and squatted down low next to the little girl.  
  
"Panny, you can't call me Daddy, remember? We talked about this before, yesterday. You remember don't you? And the same for Mama, remember?" Gohan asked as Pan hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Cause you're not old enough to be my Daddy, right?" Pan asked as Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yup. So, you got to remember ok?" Gohan asked as Pan smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will, Da-er, I will Gohan, I promise." Pan said.  
  
"Ok. Go on. Have fun. Just, be careful around Trunks ok? He tends to come up with some really bad ideas, and since Goten is his best friend, he always tags along. Just make sure to keep out of trouble. I can count on you to keep an eye on them, right?" Gohan asked as Pan smiled proudly at her father and nodded.  
  
"Good. Ok, go have fun." Gohan said as Goten and Pan raced out the door.  
  
"Be careful around Trunks?" Mirai asked, raising an eyebrow playfully as Gohan blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean you." Gohan said as Mirai nodded slowly.  
  
"No, I know. You meant the *other*, *younger* me?" Mirai asked with a chuckle as Gohan look at his seriously.  
  
"You don't know him like I do. Trust me, you two are about as different as your father and my father are." Gohan said.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Mirai asked with a laugh.  
  
"Will you leave me alone? You know what I mean!" Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"Come on, looks like Mom is taking the class into another part of CC. Better keep up before someone catches up with Father and accidently breathes on him or something." Mirai said.  
  
"You wanna jinx me or something, boxer boy? Your father is the *last* person I need ruining this 'field trip' today. That's why we're 'protecting' the class, remember?" Gohan asked as Mirai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's not like he's gonna come in and blow up the room, Gohan. Father's not *that* bad." Mirai said as Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Again I say, you don't know him like I know, him Mirai. And trust me, it's not the room I'd be worried about. It's my entire class." Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	23. There Is No God

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Ok, apparently there are people out there who *do* read these, so I shall continue with the intros. *smiles happily* I'm stunned that people do pay attention to my 'interactions' with my beloved mate too.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Beloved? Didn't you try to run me over with the car again yesterday?  
  
LILY: *looking at her mate confused* Your point being?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Forget it. I think I'm going to get me a lawyer, though. You're abusing me, and I *don't* have to take it! *crosses his arms over his chest and nods once*  
  
LILY: *sweatdropping* Um.....and they say *I'M* the odd one. *shaking her head* Anyway, I have a few little details to go over before I begin here. *looking at the papers in her hands* First off all, I'd like to formally apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Due to writer's block *AND* a cut off from the internet from my cable provider *growls softly, before shrugging and moving on* I haven't been able to put this up. And so, without further delay, more of my patented torture. Oh, and 'Super Saiyan 4 Vegito'? The reason I torture Gohan so much is he makes it so damn hard *NOT* to! *laughs evilly*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *holding up a huge sign behind his mate's back where it can't be seen with the words 'SEND HELP! SHE'S GONE MAD!' written on it in bold black lettering*  
  
LILY: Anyway, I have to do the disclaimer now, and then beat the stuffing out of my mate for mocking me behind my back  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *pales* But.....but....HOW?!  
  
LILY: You should know by now, dear. I am female, I know *ALL!*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps*  
  
LILY: So anyway, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Three " There Is No God "  
Trunks smirked to himself as he closed his parent's bedroom door behind him. There was no way Mirai would go looking for his sword in his parents room. It was difficult enough for Trunks himself to go in there. No telling what lurked in *there!*  
  
Trunks shuddered slightly at a memory he recalled during a similar incident three years prior, when he had been hiding out from his father after putting neon green hair dye in his father's shampoo bottle. He'd barely escaped that one alive. If it hadn't been for his mother-  
  
But there were more important matters to deal with. Such as finding Goten and the girl and start planning their first of what promised to be many, prank for the day. As the little prince's luck would have it, Goten and Pan can racing around the corner, Goten crashing into Trunks and both boys fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Goten! You baka! That hurt!" Trunks said as he rubbed his head and winced as he felt a slight bump forming.  
  
"Sorry, Trunks. I didn't see you there." Goten said, rubbing his own head as Pan looked at the two boys curiously.  
  
"You're really my sensei, only younger, aren't you?" Pan asked, as Trunks looked up at her and made a face.  
  
"No. I'm cooler than that purple haired Mama's boy." Trunks said as Goten looked at him for a minute, and opened his mouth to say something before Trunks whipped his head to look at Goten and shot him a 'death glare'.  
  
"You say anything about purple hair, and I'll blast you into next Tuesday, Goten." Trunks warned.  
  
"My sensei isn't a Mama's boy! He's a lot cooler than *you* are! You're just a.....a.....a spoiled brat!" Pan said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's a Mama's boy?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"Your brother." Trunks said, before turning to glare at Pan.  
  
"I am *not* spoiled, and I'm not a brat! Just because my Mom *happens* to be the richest scientist in the entire world, and just because I have every toy ever manufactered on the planet, and just because I get whatever I want, it *doesn't* make me a spoiled brat!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, actually Trunks, Gohan told me-" Goten began.  
  
"Would you be quiet? Besides! We have work to do, remember dummy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Work?" Pan asked, looking at the boy confused.  
  
"Yeah. We're gonna play some jokes on Gohan and Mirai. It'll be great!" Trunks cried.  
  
"But won't my Daddy be mad? And why do you want to be mean to Sensei too?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's just for fun! Are you in or not? Or are you *afraid* 'Daddy' will be mad at you?" Trunks teased.  
  
"If you two stupid boys can do it, so can I!" Pan cried.  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever. So, first, we have to figure out what to do........" Trunks said, thinking to himself.  
  
Five minutes later, Trunks stopped to look at Goten and Pan.  
  
"Well? Am I the only one with the brains here? Help me think! On second thought, Goten may hurt himself." Trunks said, looking at the black haired little boy.  
  
"I don't know. I said I'd help, but I don't know my Daddy that well, sensei." Pan said as Trunks made a face.  
  
"Look, don't call me sensei. You're sensei is Mirai Trunks. *I* am *not* him! Just call me Trunks." Trunks said.  
  
"Fine. Ok then *Trunks* what do we do then?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll come up with something! Don't worry." Trunks said, thinking to himself again.  
  
"Piccolo." Goten suddenly said.  
  
"Huh? What about him?" Trunks asked as Goten turned to look at his best friend.  
  
"What about Piccolo? He's Gohan's sensei, right? What if we get him to come here?" Goten asked as Trunks stared at him bewildered.  
  
"This is getting *too* wierd! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Goten, you imposter!" Trunks cried, shaking Goten's shoulders back and forth and making the little Saiyan shake violently.  
  
"But......Tr-trunks....It-it's meeeeeee." Goten said.  
  
"Really? Ok then, prove it." Trunks said, letting go of Goten's shoulders.  
  
"But.....how?" Goten asked.  
  
"Um.....well the Goten I know is dumber than a box of rocks, and you're coming up with all these great ideas today. Are you an alien planning to replace the population with clones and take it over?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well......Gohan once told me that we're all aliens, at least Dad and you're Dad are. And that makes us half-alien. But.....I'm not trying to take over the world, Trunks. Really." Goten said.  
  
"Ok, there's one thing that will prove if you really are or aren't Goten. Who's the strongest fighter in the entire universe?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My brother. No! My father. No, my brother! No, my father! No.......um......what was the question again Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yup. That's Goten. Ok, so about that Piccolo idea-" Trunks said, looking at Pan.  
  
"What Piccolo idea?" Goten asked as Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"The one *you* came up with, baka! Anyway, we have to figure out a way to bring him here. But how?" Trunks asked, thinking once more.  
  
"We could tell him the planet's gonna be blown up." Goten said.  
  
"Goten! That's stupid! That wouldn't make him come here! Think harder! Hey! What about his cape he always wears? We could steal it then he'd have to come here to get it! That's brilliant! I really am the smartest eight year old in the world!" Trunks cried.  
  
"And the youngest kid with the biggest ego in the world too." Pan added.  
  
"You really hang out with Mirai a lot, don't you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nevermind. I just had an idea. We know Gohan really well, but we don't know anything about Mirai. But *you* do! You can help us think of what embarasses him the most! This is almost too perfect! I really am a genius!" Trunks cried.  
  
  
  
LILY: Hmm. This may end up a little shorter than usual. I hope no one minds *too* much. I don't want to cram all the fun into one chapter here. So, I'm leaving everyone hanging with a great cliffy. I am evil! This I know!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: @_@  
  
LILY: Crockpot, folks, gotta love it. And whoever gave it to me, I thank you! Message time!  
  
-Baka Che? Can you e-mail me at miraitigerlily@yahoo.com? Thanks.  
  
-Super Saiya Trinty? How is that new and improved GT Trunks coming along? *smirks*  
  
-And for the rest of you, you should check out my other fics too. Lots, from Sonic, Final Fantasy the Movie,Birds of Prey, Harry Potter, and so on and so forth. It's worth a shot, you know. Anyway, just go to The Dare like you usually would, and click on the author link, Mirai Tigerlily. It'll take you to my page of stories. Enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: @_@  
  
LILY: OK, and that's that. Here's the next part. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Um.....Gohan......you didn't happen to notice where we're heading, did you?" Mirai asked a little worriedly as Gohan looked at him confused.  
  
"No, why?" Gohan asked, looking ahead of him and trying to find out what Mirai was talking about.  
  
"We're going to be passing the northeast wing of CC, and you know what's there, don't you?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean the- OH KAMI NO!!!!!" Gohan suddenly cried, his face going pale, as he dropped to his knees and buried his hands in his face. Mirai sweatdropped as the entire class turned around to look at Gohan in confusion and curiousity.  
  
"Dear Kami, please, anything but that. That's just inhumane! Have I not suffered enough in my lifetime? What cruel god had forsaken me for this torment?" Gohan cried as Bulma began to make her way through the group to find out what the problem was.  
  
"Gohan? What......?" Bulma began confused before looking up at Mirai.  
  
"What happened to him?" Bulma asked as Mirai looked from his mother, down to his best friend, before looking back up at his mother.  
  
"His sanity is crumbling beneath his feet, I suppose." Mirai said.  
  
"Mirai-" Bulma began, before Gohan's head suddenly shot up and he started crawling towards Bulma on his knees, and grabbed the fabric of her pants and looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I beg you, please, turn back now! We can go check out another part of CC! Just please, not that way! Have mercy, on me, Bulma. I'm like a son to you, remember? You wouldn't do this to Trunks or even Mirai would you?" Gohan begged.  
  
"Gohan, what in the name of Kami are you going on about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"ONNA! What is going on here! Why are these puny humans in my house?!"  
  
"I think he meant, that, Kaasan." Mirai muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	24. Of Green Beans And Jelly Beans

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *sighing deeply* Well, here it is. Another chapter.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You alright? You're acting.....odd........again........  
  
LILY: *sighing deeply again* It's nothing.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sighing deeply himself* I know this is probably just a result from all the 'fun' you had hanging out with Saiya and all this morning, but you shouldn't overdo it, Lils.  
  
LILY: *sighing as she looks at hte readers* I'm pregnant, again. Damn baka mate. Actually...*nervous laugh*....it's *my* fault this time around, but still. *frustrated sigh* Third one? Honestly!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *holding up a huge sign behind his mate's back where it can't be seen with the words 'I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE TRICKED ME!' written on it in bold black lettering*  
  
LILY: A little girl. I think I'll name her Skye. Sounds pretty and goes will with Mysha and Caden I suppose. Anyone wanna help with a middle name? I already have Mysha Aelina Briefs and Caden Micheal Briefs. *throws a ki blast over her shoulder at her mate*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *coughs from the smoke then sweatdrops*  
  
LILY: Anyway, any thoughts my readers?  
  
LILY: So in teh meantime, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Four " Of Green Beans and Jelly Beans "  
"Answer me, onna! Why are these pathetic weakings in my house? How dare they interupt my training! Someone will die for this!" Vegeta bellowed, glaring at the class, who shrank back in fear from the short, crazy man. Mirai rolled his eyes at his father, as Gohan starting sobbing hysterically again, and Bulma looked almost sadly at Gohan as she shook her head, before looking up at her mate, glaring as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell is your problem, now? Now one's interupted your training, you baka! You're the one who came out of the GR yourself. And besides, aren't you supposed to be outside sparring with Goku anyway?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That pathetic excuse for a warror! I decided not to waste my time with him." Vegeta said with a smirk as Mirai smirked at his father.  
  
"He beat you miserably, didn't he, Father?" Mirai asked as Vegeta growled at his son.  
  
"Boy! Don't you dare assume that *I*, the great Prince Vegeta, would ever be out classed by *that* pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"So that's a yes then, Veggie?" Bulma asked with a smirk of her own.  
  
"Onna! You stay out of this!" Vegeta cried as Bulam growled at her mate, and put her hands on her hips again.  
  
"I will not, Vegeta. You forget, this is *my* roof you live, eat, sleep, and train under, buddy!" Bulma cried as Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and snapped his head away from her.  
  
"Hmph. Pathetic females." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"I'll show *you* pathetic, you egotisical monkey! You can look forward to a month on the couch and I'm dismantling your *precious* gravity room just as soon as these students-" Bulma suddenly stopped talking and blinked, suddenly remembering Gohan's class.  
  
"Kami. I'd forgotten about you kids. Please forgive me, my ma-er, my husband can be real intolerable at times. He's very moody." Bulma said, smiling pleasantly at the teenagers and teachers as Vegeta scowled darkly behind her, Mirai struggling with ever ounce of will power he possessed not to burst into laughter. Gohan was still sobbing on the floor, but he'd moved on to rocking back and forth and clutching his knees to his chest as he rocked.  
  
"Anyway, we'll be leaving Veggie alone now to wallow, since it's what he does best, and we'll be heading to Sector 37. It's where I keep my best inventions." Bulma said, smiling in pride as she guided the rest of the class away from the scowling Saiyan Prince and around the safety of the nearest corner, but not before looking back at Vegeta and smirking as she blew him a kiss. If possible, Vegeta's scowl darkened even more.  
  
Mirai was starting to follow the group, when he suddenly noticed that Gohan wasn't beside him. He turned around, to see Gohan still rocking back a forth a few feet back, exactly where he had first collapsed. With a chuckle he started back towards his best friend, before Vegeta spotted Gohan, snarled, and lunged for the demi-saiyan on the floor. He roughly pulled Gohan to his feet by the collar of his shirt, and snarled into Gohan's face.  
  
"You, spawn of Kakarrot, will spar with me, and spar with me now! You two, boy!" Vegeta shouted, snapping his head to look over in Mirai's direction. Mirai paled.  
  
"Uh....well......you see Father......I-" Mirai began, before a loud explosion was heard from the other end of the hall.  
  
Mirai, Vegeta, and Gohan looked up in a mixture of shock and surprise as Trunks, Goten, and Pan came racing around the corner, and without a word to the three older Saiyans, disappeared around another corner, just as a furious Bulma came storming around the first corner, glaring at the three adults.  
  
"Where did they-?" Bulma began as Mirai wordlessly pointed in the direction the chibis had disappeared. With a curt nod to her son, Bulma continued storming after the kids, but called over her shoulder to the other three.  
  
"They blew up Sector 37. Vegeta, you and the boys keep an eye on the class whilst *I* hunt down the little Saiyan demons....no offense Gohan. I mean, you're daughter's only started to hang around Trunks for barely a day, so it's not all her fault....anyway, I'll be back! And Vegeta, if just *one* of those kids has to see a shrink because of you, you'll sorely regret it, Vegetable man!" Bulma cried as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Gohan paled.  
  
"This can't end well. I've got a *really* bad feeling about this too. Kami help us all......on second though, the hell with you, Dende!" Gohan cried, snarling angrily towards the ceiling.  
  
Mirai blinked..........................then coughed.  
  
"Anyway, we should make sure there are no casualties, Gohan." Mirai said as Gohan nodded wearily as the two headed in the direction of the smoke billowing around the far corner. Vegeta snorted, before throwing a look over his shoulder, and disappearing back into the Gravity Room, the metal door sliding shut behind him.  
  
  
  
Ok, before I go on, I have to explain something, cause it's going to be weird unless you all know. For the sake of mantaining everyone else's sanity, Majin Buu's already been defeated. And Gohan had returned to school afterwards. But the reason Videl hadn't known his identity before, was....ah.....*sweatdrops*.......well, we're going to pretend that she just hadn't ok?  
  
MIRAI: You really expect people will just let it go, just like that?  
  
If they want to, they will. Besides, it's the only way to make the next part funny. Anyway. here you go!  
  
  
  
"Goten, what in the name of Kami were you thinking?!" Trunks cried as he raced down the halls of CC beside Goten and Pan. The demi-saiyan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I was hungry, sorry." Goten said.  
  
"You blew up my Mom's *favorite* lab because you were hungry? How do you explain *that* one?" Trunks cried.  
  
"It's not my fault, Trunks. I thought I saw a jelly bean." Goten cried as Trunks suddenly stopped.  
  
"A *WHAT?!*" Trunks cried.  
  
"A jelly bean." Goten repeated as Trunks stared at him.  
  
"What in the name of Kami does a jelly bean have to do with you blowing up my Mom's lab?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"It was pink." Goten said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks cried again.  
  
"It was pink, so I thought maybe that Buu monster-" Goten began.  
  
"Goten, you are the biggest baka- never mind, what does a pink jelly bean have to do with Buu?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I was hungry, so when I saw the jelly bean, I was about to go over and eat it, then I remembered that everytime the Buu monster kept blowing up, he kept ending up in little pink pieces. So I was just blowing it up before he could.....you know, get bigger." Goten said as Trunks stared bewildered at his best friend, before his sensitive Saiyan hearing starting to pick up the sounds of running feet. He smacked Goten across the back of his head.  
  
"You're still a dummy, dummy! If my Mom catches us, I'll kill you!" Trunks cried as he started racing down the hall way again. He skidded around the corner, and after pulling Pan and Goten with him, the flew up to the ceiling and hovered as close as they could to the roof, just as Bulma ran under them and continued running on down the hall, waving her new frying pan through the air.  
  
"Ok, let's get going before she comes back." Trunks said, flying in the other direction, with the other two right behind him.  
  
"Where are we going, Trunks? I thought we were going to go see Piccolo?" Goten asked.  
  
"We are, baka, but we can't go that way, Mom's in the other direction, remember? We have to go out the exit in the north sector. Come on, just follow me." Trunks said with a frustrated sigh as he flew on down the corrider.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Trunks smirked to himself as he stepped onto the vast lawn of the CC compound. He smirked at his companions as a slight breeze ruffled his lavander bangs.  
  
"Ok, *now* we can go see Piccolo." Trunks said.  
  
"But Trunks, I'm still hungry." Goten whined before Trunks rolled his eyes and smacked him again.  
  
  
  
Piccolo was floating over a lake, deep in mediation when the trio crept into the clearing. Trunks motioned for the two to come over to him, then pointed at Pan, then he pointed up at Piccolo, and mouthed the words 'distract him' with he dragged Goten behind a tree.  
  
"I'm gonna tackle him from behind, and make him fall into the lake. All *you* have to do, Goten, is grab his cape when he takes it off, ok? Wait until he puts it on a rock or over a tree branch or whatever. I'll come up with a cover, don't worry. *You* just get the cape, ok?" Trunks asked as Goten nodded happily.  
  
"Got it, Trunks. You can count on me!" Goten whispered as Trunks eyed him thoughtfully, before sighing and deciding to give in. He looked over to see Pan floating a foot away from Piccolo's face.  
  
"Excuse me, sir? But are you Piccolo?" Pan asked, as the green man opened one of his eyes to look at her, before closing again.  
  
"Go away, kid." Piccolo said.  
  
"Ah.....but my Sensei told me that you trained my Daddy. Is that true?" Pan asked sweetly as Piccolo opened an eye again.  
  
"I never trained anyone that you'd know, kid. Certainly not your father." Piccolo said, starting to close his eye, before spotting Pan's tail, and both eyes spot open in shock.  
  
"What the hell?! You're a Saiyan?!" Piccolo asked as Pan nodded.  
  
"Yup. My name is Pan. But you don't know me. See, I'm not born yet." Pan said as Piccolo stared at the black haired girl strangely.  
  
"Wha-?" Piccolo was suddenly cut off as he was send crashing into the water below him. He rose out of the water, soaking wet and furious, before he spotted Trunks laughing hysterically and clutching his side.  
  
"You're so funny, Mr. Piccolo. You didn't even sense me! You must be getting old!" Trunks said as Piccolo scowled at the spoiled brat, and gathered his cape bottom in his hands to wring out the excess water. Trunks exchanged a look with Goten as Piccolo made no move to remove his cape, and instead glared at the purple haired prince.  
  
"You. Go Home. Bother someone else." Piccolo said, closing his eyes again. Trunks looked at Goten and Pan, before sighing deeply and bringing his hands together, and turning SSJ instantly, he brought his fists down on Piccolo's head, effectively knocking the Namek out cold.  
  
"Well, that's another way of doing it, Mr. Green Bean." Trunks said with a smirk as he started tugging at Piccolo's cape. He scowled at he called over towards Goten.  
  
"Give me a hand, would you?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	25. One May Be Evil, The Other Is Not

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I've come to the realization that a certain someone, who shall remain anonymus, has a very valid point. "Gohan torture is good in that it can last for 24 chapters. It's bad in that after 24 chapters of Gohan torture, it becomes just that, torture for the readers. It just gets boring and plotless with no logical end"  
  
LILY: *takes a deep breath* This is sadly true, and I must apologize. I've had some great ideas to keep the story flowing, but needed....ah....shall we say, 'filler' chapters to get there. But rejoice! For.....drum roll please.....it is here! Come on now, whether I'm in need of therapy or not matter not in this story, Piccolo's finally being put into the chapter! And in my opinion, he may not be super strong, but Piccolo is still the man! Er, Namek. My point being, he's still intimeding. Come on, a tall, pointy eared, green man with a cape and turban? But lest you forget, he used to be just as powerful as Goku, even if he was purely evil at the time,.....er.....a *long* time ago, but still. Piccolo is awesome.  
  
LILY: I also have BIG plans for the next part. You'll see. It'll take a little while, and I may not put 'it' into the story until the next chapter. Anyway, here you guys go.  
  
LILY: So for you damn evil lawyers? Your precious disclaimer, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi- Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Five " One May Be Evil, The Other Is Not "  
"You hit him!" Pan cried as Trunks nodded at her.  
  
"So?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You didn't have to *hit* him, Trunks!" Pan cried as Trunks looked at her strangely.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Ask him if I could borrow his cape?" Trunks asked sarcastically as Goten started to open him mouth, but was instead hit by Trunks who glared at him.  
  
"Don't bother. Look, we gotta get to CC before he wakes up. I didn't him him *too* hard you know. He'll be coming around soon, and coming after *us!*" Trunks said.  
  
"No, he'll be coming after *you*." Pan said as Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. We gotta get back, and make sure he knows we're there. Then, once he shows up, we'll hide our kis, and sneak back out. In fact, I think I got a great idea what we can do next." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Really, what is it Trunks?" Goten asked as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now, we'd better hurry. *And* we still have to keep an eye out for my Mom. I think she'll still be angry with me, too." Trunks said.  
  
"What about the cape, Trunks? Where we gonna put it?" Goten asked.  
  
"We'll hide it in my parents room along with Mirai's sword. Piccolo would *never* set foot in there!" Trunks said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, then. What are you going to do about my Daddy and my sensei after that, Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"That's what I'm working on, don't worry about it. It'll be great, though." Trunks said, smirking mischievously.  
  
  
  
Piccolo growled as he lifted himself shakidly from the ground below him. He scowled darkly as he tried rubbing the ringing out of his ears by rubbing his temples. After five minutes of it not working and irritaing the Namek even further, he abandoned that and tried to stand up. After dusting himself off, he growled angrily as he noticed his cape was missing.  
  
"Why am I even surprised? Damn kid's the spawn of Vegeta! But that girl? What did she mean I trained her father? It couldn't be Gohan, could it? He's the only person I *ever* bothered to waste my time training. And that kid had to have been the kid of a Saiyan on earth is she had that tail. But.....Gohan's just a teenager and that kid had to have been about Goten's age." Piccolo said to himself. He growled again as he made up his mind.  
  
"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Piccolo said with a growl, lifting off into the air and flying at top pace towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
After escaping from Vegeta, Gohan had calmed down a bit, and was no longer exibiting the first symptoms of a metal breakdown. He in fact, had recovered almost immediately just as soon as they had left Vegeta alone with the Gravity Room. As long as Vegeta stayed far away from the students, Gohan saw no reason to worry anyhow.  
  
Speaking of the students, they cautiously rounded the corner into the remains of Sector 37.  
  
Mirai and Gohan were pleased to see that none of the students or teachers had been missing from the group from before, meaning that no one was hurt and their had been no casualties.  
  
The bad news?  
  
Now the class and teachers were all terrified beyond their wits, and wanted desperately to go home, and escape the 'mad house' as they were calling it now. To make things all the more.....interesting......the teachers had decided that the only being capable of protecting them all from 'the crazy people who dwell at Capsule Corporation' was none other than Gohan himself.  
  
"You'll protect us, won't you Mr. Son?" One of the male teachers, a science teacher as Gohan recalled, squeaked from the back.  
  
"Well um......" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head and looked at Mirai.  
  
"Please, Gohan? You're our only hope!" One of the female students cried, before sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, ah.....well you're not in any danger to begin with-" Gohan began as Mirai snorted behind his friend.  
  
"Not anymore anyway." Mirai said.  
  
Even before the last words had been muttered from his mouth, the entire class and teachers jumped in fright and all tried in vain to cower behind Gohan of all people.  
  
Mirai and Gohan blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wha-? What did I say?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Please don't hurt us! I haven't gotten my tenure yet anyhow." One of the teacher begged a bewildered Mirai.  
  
Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"Why would I-?"  
  
The class jumped again, and a few girls shrieked as Gohan sighed deeply.  
  
"Why would Mirai want to hurt you all? He's the nicest Sai-....er, guy you could ever meet." Gohan said.  
  
"But he's that evil man's son." Another teacher pipped up.  
  
Mirai blinked.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah so? Mirai's not gonna blow a gasket and suddenly and unexpectantly start ki blasting you all for no reason.....or something like that." Gohan said, a bit confused.  
  
Mirai sweatdropped, before shaking his head at the class and trying to smile kindly at them, and a few teachers and students tensed up a bit less than before.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Son?" The teacher asked again.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, yeah." Gohan said.  
  
"Well if you say so. But if we don't make it out of here alive, the school will know, mister!" One of the female teachers said.  
  
Gohan and Mirai both sweatdropped again.  
  
  
  
"Come on Trunks, just tell us, please? And why are we looking around in your Mom's private lab anyway? I thought we where hiding from her." Goten said as Trunks continued throwing random pieces of metal and machinery over his shoulder, digging through his mother's desk drawer.  
  
"It's gotta be in here some- AH HA!" Trunks cried, punching his first into the air as he looked up at his hand.  
  
"What's that?" Pan asked, pointing the the green thing in Trunks's hand as he smirked at her, bringing it down for her to see.  
  
"It's called the Dragon Radar. My mom built it. We're gonna use it to find the dragonballs." Trunks said smirking.  
  
"Why Trunks?" Goten asked as Pan looked at the lavander haired child confused.  
  
"The dragonballs? Huh?" Pan asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know what the dragonballs are?!" Trunks asked as Pan looked at him a minute strangely, before shaking her head.  
  
"No, no, I know what they *are*, Sensei once told me. But I don't know how they work, plus I;ve never seen one." Pan said.  
  
"You have to gather all seven and then call forth the Eternal Dragon, and he'll grant you any wish you want! We're gonna use it to wish for the Saiyans to have their tails back!" Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Our tails? Really Trunks? This is gonna be great! Niichan told me we used to have tails. Mr. Piccolo cut off his, and Mommy cut of mine when I was born. I wish I could have kept it though. Niichan got to for a while. Ir's not fair." Goten pouted as Trunks looked at him oddly before sighing deeply.  
  
"Goten, you baka, we're gonna make a wish to have they *grow* back! You're such a moron!" Trunks said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I am not!" Goten cried.  
  
"Yes you are!" Trunks shot back.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are t-"  
  
"You *both* are, now shut up!" Pan suddenly cried as the boys blinked and looked at her in shock.  
  
"Argue later. I want to see these dragonballs and the Dragon!" Pan said.  
  
"Alright, fine. Piccolo's on his way anyway, I can already sense him. Wish I could see the look on Gohan's face when he shows up." Trunks said with a chuckle.  
  
"But then why are we-?" Goten began.  
  
"Goten! We can't stay because once Mirai finds out his sword is missing, and Piccolo shows up looking for his cape, and Gohan realizes that it was all us, we'll be dead meat!" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh." Goten said.  
  
"Come on. The radar says the first dragonball is thirty miles from here, let's go!" Trunks said, racing out the door with Goten and Pan right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	26. Aliens Are Attacking!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Hello everyone! I'm back! I know, I know, took long enough too, you know? And I humbly beg for your fogiveness. WRITER'S BLOCK! BLAH! You know how it is.  
  
MIRAI: *sighs deeply* Well, here's an idea. Get to your story, and make it really good, and they might forgive you. Maybe.  
  
LILY: *sweatdrops* Well, I suppose you have a point. Ok then, here we go! Ah, but first the disclaimer.  
  
LILY: But now, you should all know the drill, and if you don't, don't come crying to me! Heh heh, um....yeah...I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Six " Aliens Are Attacking! "  
  
Piccolo scowled as he finally spotted the familar yellow dome of the Capsule Corporation building ahead of him. He sighed in frustration as he narrowed his eyes, not really looking forward to running into Vegeta of all people.  
  
"That damn brat is gonna pay for taking my cape!" Piccolo vowed, as he landed in a blink of an eye, and stormed towards the entrance of CC, merely sending a glare at the security guards as he passed. The elder of the three, sweatdropped, and quickly moved to hold the door open for the Namek.  
  
"Uh......good evening, Mr. Piccolo. We haven't seen you here in some time....." The man said nervously as Piccolo paused to narrow his eyes at the man, before brushing past him.  
  
"Eh......well, have a good day Sir. Oh......um.......you look different. Don't you usually wear a long white cape?" One of the younger men suddenly asked, trying in vain to sound polite, knowing from the rumors between the staff of the 'boss's family and odd friends' that often dropped by unexpentantly how dangerous this green...er....'man'....was.  
  
Piccolo growled softly at the younger man, before turning and storming through the door.  
  
"Geesh, Jones! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" The elder guard asked the younger man in shock once Piccolo had disappeared.  
  
"I need a vacation." The younger guard, Jones, murmered.  
  
******************************************  
  
Bulma growled to herself as she finally caught up with the class and teachers, sending a glare towards Mirai and Gohan. The two demi-Saiyan sweatdropped, having no idea what they might have done wrong, as Bulma walked towards them, only pausing briefly to speak with them.  
  
"Mirai, when I find that spoiled little eight year old Prince, you're gonna have the luxery of being an only child." Bulma said to her pale faced son, before continuing towards the front of the class.  
  
"Ok ladies, gentleman, and students, sorry about that. I hope you all are ok? Great. Then maybe we should head outside, and we can all have lunch? My staff has already set up the picnic tables for us, so we can all head out there now. If you'll just follow-" Bulma began but was cut off when the door suddenly flung open, hitting the wall so hard it fell off, only hanging off one of its hinges at a wierd angle.  
  
There, in the now cleared doorway, stood a very pissed Piccolo.  
  
Gohan nearly wet himself.  
  
Then he nearly started sobbing as he heard the class grow eerily quiet, before a loud frantic scream was suddenly heard.  
  
"IT'S AN ALIEN!"  
  
Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"If only they knew." Mirai muttered, but shut up when Gohan sent him a deadly glare.  
  
"Where is he?!" Piccolo asked, his voice dangerously calm and his tone icy.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply.  
  
"Where is who, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"YOU KNOW THIS.....THIS.....ALIEN, GOHAN?!"  
  
Gohan sighed again as he ignored the panicking mass of teachers and students behind him.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow, but decided against commenting, and instead repeated his question.  
  
"Where is Trunks?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Gohan and Mirai blinked, before looking at each other in confusion.  
  
"The brat! Not the time traveler." Piccolo said impatiently.  
  
"Oh....um.....we haven't seen him, why? Come to think of it, we haven't seen Goten or Pan either." Mirai began, looking at Gohan curiously.  
  
"I knew it! It's a sign! It's an omen!" Gohan cried in panic as Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"That brat stole my cape and I want it *back*!" Piccolo said, starting to loose his impatience.  
  
"Why would he-?" Gohan began as Piccolo's eye twitched.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know why that demonic child does what he does?! He's Vegeta's spawn!" Piccolo said angrily.  
  
"Hey! He's my son too, you know! Even though you do have a point. Er....not you, Mirai dear. You're the exception." Bulma said, smiling sweetly at Mirai.  
  
"Um...thanks?" Mirai asked sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, like Mirai said, we haven't seen them. You can try to find them if you want." Gohan said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll *do* that." Piccolo said, starting to turn and hunt down the chibis in question, before he suddenly remembered something. With a confused scowl, he turned back to face Gohan.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. Who's the black haired girl with the tail they were with?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh.....that'd be Pan." Mirai said, knowing if he said anymore Gohan would flip, especially when his classmate's were huddled in fear behind them.  
  
"I see. She a Saiyan?" Piccolo asked as Gohan sweatdropped but nodded slowly.  
  
"I thought as much. I suppose when she said I trained her father, she was talking about you, Gohan?" Piccolo asked as Gohan nearly fainted.  
  
"WHAT?! Gohan can't be that kid's father! There's no way!" Someone shouted as Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll explain it all later, Piccolo. I promise." Gohan said.  
  
Hesitantly, Piccolo nodded, then turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well, that was......er.......interesting....." Mirai said.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL GONNA BE GOHAN'S FAULT!"  
  
Gohan glared murderously at him.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard." Trunks said with a smirk as Pan smacked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?! YOU didn't do anything but grab the dragonball! Goten was the one that distracted the bird for you!" Pan cried.  
  
"It would figure the first dragonball would be in a Tyridactal nest." Trunks said.  
  
"Come on, before she gets back." Pan said, grabbing Trunks' arm and flying back down towards the ground several miles below them.  
  
Several minutes later, Goten finally joined them, random twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair as he rubbed his bottom gingerly as he scowled at his best friend.  
  
"Why do I always have to be the bait, Trunks? Why can't you do it for once?" Goten whined.  
  
"Cause dummy, *I'm* the one with the brains!" Trunks said as Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, if you're so smart how come you didn't figure out that the Daddy bird would be around too?" Pan asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Well.....I did.....I mean......ah forget it! The important thing is we have the first dragonball. And besides, it wasn't a bird." Trunks said, looking at Pan like she'd grown another head.  
  
"Whatever. Let me see the dragonball!" Pan said, making a grab for the golden orb, but Trunks moved away from her before she could grab it.  
  
"We have to get out of here first. We have to find the rest, remember? And besides, you can see the next one. *I'll* hold onto this one so you guys don't lose it." Trunks said, pocketing the ball.  
  
"Hey!" Pan cried angrily, making a move to tackle the lavandar haired boy, when Goten interupted them.  
  
"Guys, there's another dragonball on the radar. Ah....but it's over a hundred miles from here." Goten said.  
  
"So? We'll just have to fly faster, baka!" Trunks said, snatching the radar out of the young Super Saiyan's hands, and taking off. Pan growled softly in aggitation as she shot off after Trunks, calling him a 'show off' as Goten blinked at his hands.  
  
A moment later, Goten raced after his friend, calling for Trunks to wait up.  
  
******************************************  
  
"But why would they steal Piccolo's cape?" Mirai asked.  
  
"How should I know. No offense to you, Mirai, but Chibi Trunks is just plain evil sometimes." Gohan said.  
  
After Piccolo had left in search of the kids, Gohan and Mirai had decided it might be wise to try to help him. After all, the class was now worse than before, and didn't even trust Gohan anymore. After all, who could trust a guy that was friends with aliens trying to take over the Earth?  
  
So Gohan and Mirai had set out, combing the halls and corridors of CC, in search of the trio, but a little less than an hour later, they still hadn't come across them.  
  
They had, however, come across Piccolo and Vegeta at each other's throats, and half of a wall missing behind the two adult warriors.  
  
After *that* had been resolved, though Gohan had no idea HOW they managed to pull that off without a violent death resulting from one or the other, Vegeta had gone back to searching for Goku to spar with, or to vent off on more accurately. And Piccolo had decided to allow Gohan and Mirai to assist him in locating the brats.  
  
Or more accurately, to ask about one of them chibis in general.  
  
"She's your what again?" Piccolo asked sceptically as Gohan sighed.  
  
"Future daughter. Her mother's Videl. Mr. Satan's daughter?" Gohan said as Piccolo just shook his head.  
  
"You Saiyans sure can pick them, can't you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, your mother? Bulma? That oaf's daughter? I think you Saiyans just like strong women." Piccolo said as Gohan blushed scarlet and Mirai laughed loudly.  
  
"I don't know what YOU'RE laughing at, future boy! Do YOU have a mate of your own yet?!" Gohan asked as Mirai blushed.  
  
"Well....." Mirai began as Gohan froze in his tracks.  
  
"No way. I was joking. You DO?!" Gohan asked as Mirai blushed again.  
  
"Mika isn't really my *mate* exactly...." Mirai began as Gohan smirked at him.  
  
"So you're saying 'not yet'?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She's not! I mean......uh......" Mirai began nervously.  
  
"What's she like? When did you meet her? She know you're a Saiyan?" Gohan asked curiously, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Well, not at first. It's a long story. Basically, I met her.....ah.....a few years ago. Her parents had been killed by the Androids and I saved her from throwing her own life away and getting herself killed. After that, she asked me, or rather, demanded that I train her." Mirai said.  
  
"Like I said..." Piccolo said as both teens sweatdropped and blushed.  
  
"What's she look like?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, she's.....well.......ah....." Mirai began, his face darkening with a blush.  
  
"So she's pretty is she?" Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"Well.....yeah, she is. She's got waist length red hair she keeps back in a french braid. And the most amazing Hazel eyes." Mirai said.  
  
"Ah, I see." Gohan said knowingly with a laugh.  
  
"You earthlings, or more accurately Saiyans, and your rediculous emotions." Piccolo said, shaking his head.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Basically, for Piccolo, that translates to 'Love, who needs it?'" Gohan said as Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on, we've been walking around CC for over an hour now. I don't think they're here." Mirai said.  
  
"I suppose you're right. The only other place we haven't checked is your room anyway, Mirai. And I doubt they're hiding in there." Gohan said as Mirai nodded.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to look right? But you're probably right. I mean, not even Chibi Trunks is dumb enough to-" Mirai began, as he opened the door to his room, before suddenly stopping and gaping into his room, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked, peeking inside, and looking around, but not seeing what was bothering Mirai.  
  
"It.....it's......they..........but my........" Mirai began, muttering to himself.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo looked at the lavandar haired warrior in confusion, neither knowing what was going on until-  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGGGG! MY SWORD! MY PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL, *IRREPLACEABLE* SWORD! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	27. Mika

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Hello everyone! I'm back! And this writer's block thing is REALLY starting to annoy me. Sorry. Heh heh.  
  
MIRAI: *staring off into space*  
  
LILY: *sweatdrops* ER....I think my mate's a little out of it. You know.....cause of his s-w-o-r-d and stuff. Poor Trunks. Me thinks he isn't going to live to see his ninth birthday.  
  
LILY: But anyway, you should all know the drill, and if you don't, don't come crying to me! Heh heh, um....yeah...I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven " Mika "  
  
"Come on Mirai, it can't be all that bad." Gohan said cautiously.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD THIS IS GOHAN! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FRIGGIN BRAT!" Mirai roared, his hair starting to flicker gold.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"But Mirai, how do you know it was Chibi Trunks? I mean, WHY would he want to take your sword in the first place?" Gohan asked as he and Piccolo cautiously started to follow the steaming Mirai, who was stomping so hard down the hall Gohan was surprised there weren't dents in the floor.  
  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?! YOU HEARD MY MOTHER! THE DAMN BRAT IS FRIGGIN EVIL!" Mirai roared.  
  
"But Mirai-" Gohan began again before Mirai whirled on him, slaming a fist into the wall a mere three inches from Gohan's face. He narrowed his eyes, that oddly, were no longer their usual steely blueish grey, but instead a deep turquise.  
  
"The brat is gonna die. End of story. And unless you'd care to join him Gohan, you can HELP me look for the wretched monster of a child." He spoke in such an even, icy tone that Gohan nearly shivered out of pure fear.  
  
He was DEFINATELY Vegeta's son.  
  
Piccolo snorted.  
  
"You'll have to get in line Boxer Boy." Piccolo said.  
  
"DON'T start with me Namek." Mirai growled as Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the lavander haired teenager.  
  
"Ok, ok, guys, don't start fighting with each other. Why don't we try to find the kids?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Good idea. But I swear to Kami, if there is even the slightest scratch or crack on the blade, NO ONE will be able to find all the pieces to that evil little bastard of a child." Mirai promised.  
  
"Good luck with that. Dende's not any help to anyone lately." Gohan said, growling slightly. He sighed deeply a moment later, and headed back down the corrider with the others.  
  
More than twenty minutes later, Piccolo was cursing to himself every other second, his ki rising every other minute as they still found no trace of their prey. Mirai, who's highest level had always been Super Saiyan, had passed that minutes ago, as his energy crackled around him, in full ssj2 mode, and incredible pissed.  
  
"They're not here." Gohan said, frowning to himself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT HERE?!" Mirai roared, the ceiling above them shaking slightly as Gohan gulped.  
  
"Er......yeah. I can't sense their ki anywhere in CC, so they......er......they're not here." Gohan said.  
  
"SON OF A-" Mirai began.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I PROMISE YOU, YOUR MOTHER WILL HEAR ABOUT IT!" A female's voice roared.  
  
Mirai froze.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo frowned in confusion as they turned to see a pretty red head standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and glaring furiously at Mirai.  
  
A few seconds later, Mirai's head turned to stare at the girl in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Mika?! What the hell are YOU doing here?!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Uh oh." Trunks said, looking skywards and to the west. He gulped visably as Goten and Pan looked at him confused.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"I think........these may very well be the last few hours of my young life." Trunks said.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I just felt a surge in ki. From Capsule Corp. I think my older self just noticed his missing sword." Trunks said softly.  
  
"You......you're scared of my sensei, aren't you?" Pan asked in disbelief.  
  
"OF COURSE I AM! WHO WOULDN'T BE?! THE PYSCO CARRIES A FRIGGIN SWORD WITH HIM EVERYWHERE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Wimp." Pan murmered, before taking a deep breath and diving off the cliff and into the lake below.  
  
"Stupid girls. They never know what they're talking about." Trunks said, scowling as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know, Trunks. I like her. She's nice. And she's pretty, I guess. For a girl I mean." Goten said.  
  
"You baka! She isn't pretty at all. You've obviously hit your head too many times, you moron!" Trunks said, shaking his head. He walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking into the crystal blue waters below.  
  
"What's taking her so long? I knew I should have gone myself. Gees. Girls!" Trunks said, frowning at the water below.  
  
A few minutes later, Pan shot out of the water, her blue ki swirling around her as she rose into the sky, before arcing and decending down towards the boys, a golden dragonball clutched in her hands.  
  
"Ta dah. See. Told you girls can do anything you stupid boys can do." Pan said, sticking her tongue out at Trunks, who scowled darkly before taking the ball from her hands.  
  
"Stop showing off. We still have five more to find!" Trunks cried, lifting into the air.  
  
Pan growled as she looked up at him, before following after him too. Goten shook his head, still confused as he shot off after his best friend and future niece.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Mika?! What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Mirai cried, gapping at the girl in the doorframe. She frowned as he crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Nice to see you too Trunks." Mika said as Mirai shook his head.  
  
"That's not what I meant. How did you get here? WHY are you here?" Mirai asked as the girl shrugged her shoulders lightly.  
  
"Your mother got worried when you and Panny just vanished. So I volunteered to come find you." Mika said with a smile.  
  
"But how?!" Mirai asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but your mother was able to track your ki to this demension, and set the corridents of the Time Machine to travel here. So, here I am. Videl wanted to come, obviously, but your mother said maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea." Mika said.  
  
"I'll say. Gohan and the Videl of this time both fainted when Panny slipped and told them who she was." Mirai said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's NOT funny Mirai!" Gohan growled.  
  
"Mirai?" Mika asked, frowning in confusion as Mirai nodded.  
  
"Yeah, this is the other demension, the one I traveled to to help stop the Androids and all that? I told you remember? Anyway, it's too confusing with two Trunks here, so everyone calls me Mirai Trunks. Mirai for short." Mirai said.  
  
"I see. Well, I've never met this other......'you'.....so I'm not gonna call you Mirai. I'll just call the younger you....Chibi Trunks." Mika said with a smile.  
  
"You might not want to. He's a terror sometimes, and I KNOW it won't go over well with him." Gohan said as the girl shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I really don't care. He's not gonna make me call him Trunks, when the only Trunks I've ever known is this one." Mika said, gesturing to the blushing teenager.  
  
"So......actually, we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Son Gohan. I'm a friend of Mirai's....er......Trunks's.......well, you know what I mean. And judging by Mirai's reaction, you must be the Mika he told me about." Gohan said, looking at Mirai with a half-smirk on his face.  
  
"He did, did he?" Mika asked, looking at Mirai with a smirk. She chuckled as she took a step into the room.  
  
"Yes, actually, he's told me quiet a lot about you Gohan. And you would be.....Piccolo?" Mika asked, looking at the Namek, who nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. Oh and Trunks, I ran into your mother on the way here. She said to tell you and Gohan that the class would be outside at the pool." Mika said.  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to take a break and get in a swim, could it? We can continue looking for Trunks after." Gohan suggested.  
  
Reluctantly Mirai nodded, finally dropping out of ssj2 to growl into space as Mika stared at him, frowning in confusion.  
  
"Since when were you able to go above Super Saiyan Trunks?" Mika asked.  
  
"Since the younger Trunks stole his sword." Gohan muttered.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh no. That poor child." Mika said, shaking her head.  
  
"Wow. You really DO know Mirai pretty well don't you?" Gohan asked with a smirk as the lavander haired teenager growled at his best friend, blushing slightly as he elbowed Gohan in the ribs when Mika wasn't looking.  
  
"Of course I do. Everyone knows how precious that damn pig sticker is to the baka." Mika said.  
  
"It's NOT a pig sticker. It's a highly-" Mirai began.  
  
"DON'T start on your stupid speech about how and why your sword is so great again, Trunks!" Mika said as Gohan stared at Mirai oddly.  
  
"You have a *speech?!*" Gohan asked as Mirai blushed.  
  
"Sure he does. It was five pages long when he wrote it all down too." Mika said, smirking at the blushing Mirai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	28. Water Fun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Hello everyone! I'm back! And apparently, I'm on a roll. For those of you who haven't figured it out, Mika is ME! Well, sort of. She's my personality. You'll see what I mean.  
  
MIRAI: *staring off into space*  
  
LILY: *sweatdrops* Heh heh, first his beloved sword goes missing and now his girl shows up. Who said Gohan had to be my only victim?  
  
LILY: But anyway, you should all know the drill, and if you don't, don't come crying to me! Heh heh, um....yeah...I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight " Water Fun "  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Videl asked as soon as Gohan and Mirai finally walked out of the back entrance of CC, and out onto the huge padio that stood before the swimming pool.  
  
Or more accurately, the inground swimming pool the size of three olympic sized ones.  
  
The boys were both shirtless, already in their swimming trunks, and being their modest selves, oblivious to the open jawed stares they were attracting by every single female member of the class. Videl, on the other hand, growled at a brunette that was eyeing Gohan a little too much.  
  
"We couldn't find the boys or Pan. Er.....what's the matter Videl?" Gohan asked, staring at the girl oddly. She turned to look back at him, blushing despite herself as she shook her head violently.  
  
"N-nothing. Forget about it Gohan. Come on, are you coming in or not? The water's great." Videl said with a smile, as Mirai chuckled lightly.  
  
"Of course it is. Mom has the entire pool heated regularly, even through winter." Mirai said.  
  
"Which certainly is nice on a cool fall evening." Mika said, walking up to the trio as she smiled at them all, already in her bathing suit, a cute black two piece. Videl frowned at the girl, but was surprised that she was completely ignoring Gohan, and instead, smirking at the blushing Mirai.  
  
"Em......I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Videl asked as the red head smiled at her, reaching behind her at the same time to undo her braid.  
  
"Mika. I'm a friend of Trunks's." Mika said, smiling at Videl.  
  
"Actually-" Gohan began with a half-smirk, before Mirai turned to glare at him, snarling at him so lightly, Gohan could barely hear it. Laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head, he headed over towards the diving board.  
  
"What is your deal? Kami." Mika said, shaking her head lightly, running her fingers through her hair at the same time. Finally, she turned to smile at Trunks, before walking past Gohan, and beating him to the diving board.  
  
"Mika, what are you-?" Trunks asked, frowning slightly as he and Videl caught up with Gohan.  
  
Mika didn't say anything as she winked at Trunks, before springing off the board and diving gracefully into crystal blue water below. After she broke the surface, she swam to the side, and climbed out a second later, her hair clinging to her shoulders. Whether she noticed the guys gawking at her or not, she ignored them to smile at Videl.  
  
"Come on, you ARE coming in too aren't you? I don't know much about Gohan, but Trunks can be such a spoil sport sometimes." Mika said. With a smile, Videl nodded at the girl, before taking off her white tee-shirt, to reveal a navy blue bikini.  
  
Gohan blinked.  
  
Then his jaw dropped.  
  
Mirai chuckled as he elbowed Gohan in the ribs, before walking over to the girls, and with a sinister smirk at Mika, who eyed him suspiciously, lifted her up, kicking and screaming with laughter, and dropped her into the water, before diving in after her.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously as he shook his head to smile at Videl, before an idea popped in his head. With a grin, he hoisted the raven haired girl over his shoulder and smirked as he gently threw her into the water.  
  
"GOHAN! I'll get you for that you.......you..........argg!" Videl cried as she spat water out of her mouth. Gohan chuckled as he bent down beside the edge, smiling at her as she swam back over towards him.  
  
"You looked like you could use a dip Videl." Gohan said with a chuckle.  
  
"Just help me outta here would you you big jerk!" Videl spat, as Gohan chuckled down at her, but extended his arm so she could take his hand and pull herself out.  
  
The second she grabbed his hand, she yanked the startled demi-saiyan into the water along with her. When he came up again, she narrowed her eyes at him, tredding water at the same time.  
  
"Do that again. I dare you." Videl said, as Gohan looked at her terrified.  
  
"I...I won't. I promise." Gohan said before Videl started laughing suddenly.  
  
"You should see the look on your face, Gohan! Like I'm gonna hit you or something." Videl said with a laugh.  
  
"You don't know my mother very well do you? She's always hitting my Dad with that frying pan of hers." Gohan said with a shutter.  
  
"What's the deal with that anyhow?" Videl asked.  
  
"Er......long story. One I'd really rather not share to be honest." Gohan said with a blush as Videl smiled at him before leaning in kissing him on the cheek as he stared at her in shock and disbelief. She chuckled at him as she turned and swam away, in the direction where Mika and Mirai were engaged in a water fight, splashing at each other.  
  
After a few moments, Gohan swam over to join his friends and.......girlfriend?  
  
The thought made him blush deeply.  
  
Since the entire class was making sure to avoid them at all costs anyhow, Gohan, Mirai, Videl, and Mika started up their own game of chicken in a part of the pool where they could touch the bottom. Videl on Gohan's shoulders and Mika on Mirai's they tried to knock the other team over until finally, laughing so hard their sides began to hurt, they decided to play marco polo instead.  
  
Until they stopped once Mika realized that Gohan and Mirai's saiyan hearing was a disavantage to the girls. For the next two hours they relaxed, swimming lazily around the pool.  
  
Until a loud explosion was heard from deep inside CC.  
  
"Son of a- VEGETA!" Bulma cried furiously, tearing off into CC.  
  
Gohan and Mirai sweatdropped, before chuckling to themselves.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Alright! That's three more dragonballs! Only two more to go and then we can make our wishes!" Trunks cried, grinning at Pan and Goten.  
  
"But Trunks, what will we wish for?" Goten asked.  
  
"Hmm. Don't know.......but it's gotta be.......something REALLY good.......cause we're probably gonna die anyway when Gohan, Mirai, and Piccolo figure out we're summoning the dragon. And we'll have to do it really fast too. But........what should we wish for?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Didn't you say something about our tails earlier Trunks?" Goten asked as the lavander haired demi-saiyan stared at his best friend in shock.  
  
"Would you STOP doing that." Trunks said.  
  
"What Trunks?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Sounding smart. It's starting to frighten me." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Goten said with a grin as Trunks just shook his head.  
  
"Would you stop trying to manipulate my uncle Goten, Trunks? Maybe Auntie Bulma was right. You are evil." Pan said.  
  
"I am not." Trunks said, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling lightly.  
  
"But Trunks, my brother says your Dad was once a really mean and evil guy, and he says evilness is heredi.......hereditary." Goten said, smiling to himself.  
  
"Er.....what does your brother know anyway? You two are Kakarrot's spawn......whoever Kakarrot it." Trunks said.  
  
"Carrot?" Pan asked confused as Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, it's something my Dad always says about Gohan and Goten." Trunks said.  
  
"But why-?" Goten began, looking utterly confused as Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How should I know? My Dad's just weird sometimes." Trunks said, before taking off into the air, the other two right behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!" Bulma cried as she stared at Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Goku was sobbing silently on the floor, with what looked to Bulma to be the remains of the refrigerator smoking less than ten feet infront of him as Vegeta stood blinking in disbelief at the smoking appliance. Suddenly, with a cry of blind rage, Vegeta snapped all the way to ssj, and rounded on Goku so fast the other Saiyan hardly knew what hit him.  
  
"YOU SON OF A- YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta roared as Goku struggled to hold him off.  
  
"It was an accident Vegeta, honest." Goku managed to reply.  
  
"VEGETA! Knock it off! Of course it was an accident! WHICH I WANNA KNOW HOW IN THE HELL *THAT* HAPPENED! But more importantly, YOU KNOW HOW PRECIOUS IT IS TO HIM. IT'S ALMOST A HOLY OBJECT TO GOKU!" Bulma roared.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, ONNA! HE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE HE.......HE......" Vegeta cried out in an exasperated half cry, half sob.  
  
"Vegeta, it was an accident. We can buy a new frig, Kami!" Bulma said, shaking her head.  
  
"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE MATTER ONNA! AND NOW KAKKAROT IS GONNA FACE HIS DEATH LIKE A SAIYAN!" Vegeta roared, powering up to ssj2.  
  
"Shit." Goku muttered, before tearing outta CC, Vegeta on his heels.  
  
"Vegeta! Goku! VEGETA! SON OF A-" Bulma began.  
  
"Eh......Bulma? What was that all about?" Gohan asked, walking into the house with Mirai and the girls right behind him, the girls both wrapped up in fuzzy blue towels. Bulma sighed deeply.  
  
"From what I can understand, your father accidently blew up my frig." Bulma said.  
  
Gohan and Mirai's faces paled a sickly white.  
  
"I know, I know." Bulma said, throwing her hands over her head and stomping back to the class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	29. HOLY HELL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Hello everyone! I'm back!  
  
MIRAI: *staring off into space*  
  
LILY: *sweatdrops* Heh heh, I'd almost feel sorry for him. Notice I said almost.  
  
LILY: But anyway, you should all know the drill, and if you don't, don't come crying to me! Heh heh, um....yeah...I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine " Holy Hell "  
  
"Poor Dad. You don't really think your father will kill him do you? I mean, he can't right? I mean, my dad's too strong." Gohan said as he, Mirai, and the girls headed back out of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be surprised. I don't think I've ever seen Father that pissed. He's practically homicidial." Mirai said.  
  
"Oh well. Dad's died so many times, you think he'd be used to it by now." Gohan said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, looking at Gohan like he'd grown another head.  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later." Gohan said, looking at her.  
  
"No offense Trunks, but you have some weird friends." Mika said with a chuckle as Mirai smirked at her.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Mika." Mirai said with a laugh as Gohan growled playfully as he elbowed Trunks sharply in the ribs.  
  
"So what are we doing now? Are we tagging along with the rest of the group or just hanging out around CC?" Gohan asked looking at Mirai.  
  
"Why are you asking me? They're YOUR classmates." Mirai said with a laugh.  
  
"I see you're in a better mood too Trunks." Mika said with a smile.  
  
"Nah. I mean, why bother flipping out and crap when I can always kill the little rodent later? I'm not my father you know. Besides, he can't hide from me forever." Mirai said with a smirk as they turned another corner.  
  
"You frighten me sometimes Mirai. Really." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"Anyway, I guess we're not following the class?" Videl asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think maybe we should. Just in case. I mean, Father is still around. And hunting Goku remember? We don't want any deaths do we? I mean, Mom would flip if CC had a lawsuit or something." Mirai said.  
  
"I can imagine. Ok, fine. We'll tag the class again. Kami, the stuff I put up with." Gohan said, shaking his head as they started heading back towards where the class was last, Gohan and Mirai focusing on Bulma's ki.  
  
"Er....this can't be good." Gohan suddenly said, paling considerably as Mirai and the girls looked at him oddly.  
  
"What is it?" Videl asked as Gohan gulped.  
  
"I have no idea why, but apparently, my mother is with Bulma. Why in the HELL is SHE here?!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan. You're mother is.....er.......nice." Videl said as Gohan turned to look at her.  
  
"Videl, of course she's nice to you. She's practically adopted you since she found out about that kiss. No doubt she's here to ask Bulma's opinion about wedding decorations or something." Gohan said with a shudder as Videl blushed.  
  
"Thank Kami. I thought I was the only one." Mika said with a laugh as Mirai and Gohan looked at her strangely.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mirai asked as Mika blushed deeply.  
  
"Er......nevermind." Mika said as Mirai frowned in confusion.  
  
"No, tell me. What is it?" Mirai asked as Mika blushed even deeper, mumbling under her breathe. A split second later, Gohan and Mirai's eyes shot open in shock, Mirai blushing deeper than Mika as Gohan burst into laughter.  
  
"She asked you when you two were planning your wedding?!" Gohan asked as Mika blushed again and nodded.  
  
"Oh my god. That's hilarious." Gohan said, clutching his sides with laughter as Videl shook her head.  
  
"You weren't saying that when YOUR mother was implying when you and I were gonna get married there Gohan." Videl said with a laugh.  
  
"That's different. MY mother is nuts." Gohan said.  
  
Videl blinked.  
  
Mirai turned to look at Mika in disbelief, the blush still on his face as he stared at her.  
  
"When did my mother ask you THIS exactly?!" Mirai asked as Mika blushed deeper.  
  
"A while back." Mika said.  
  
"And you never TOLD me?!" Mirai asked as Mika blushed scarlet.  
  
"I told her we weren't dating. It's not MY fault your mother wouldn't believe me!" Mika cried as Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"Ha. Now you know how *I* feel Mirai. Glad to see my mother isn't the only conspirator in all this." Gohan said.  
  
"Well that's DIFFERENT Gohan, the Gohan and Videl in my time had Pan didn't they? Of COURSE it'd only be a matter of time before you two got married. I was expecting that. I WASN'T expecting my mother to be plotting my own future!" Mirai said.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. Honestly. You two are so childish. It's obvious you like each other." Videl said as Mirai and Mika both blushed twin shades of red.  
  
"She's got a point you know. But that's beside the point. I gotta find out why my mother is here. Let's go find Bulma and the others." Gohan said, heading down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"There, all seven." Trunks said with a grin as he set the seventh and final dragonball on the ground infront of them, all seven glowing brightly as he stepped back with a smirk at Goten and Pan.  
  
"They're so pretty. What do we do next?" Pan asked as she stared at the golden orbs at their feet.  
  
"We decided what we're wishing for, summon the dragon, make the wishes, then run like hell before Gohan, Piccolo, or Mirai shows up." Trunks said.  
  
"You really are that afraid of them?" Pan asked curiously as Trunks stared at her like she'd grown another head.  
  
"You kidding me? I don't wanna die young, thank you. I still have so much left to do in the world. So much havoc to cause and so little time. I love being the son of a psyco." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Wait a second. I thought you always say how your Daddy is the coolest Trunks." Goten said confused.  
  
"He is. But my Mom says he used to be a psyco. Don't know why though." Trunks said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, so then what will the wishes be? How many do we get?" Pan asked as Trunks smirked again.  
  
"Two. But we already know what one will be. So we'll save that one for last. We need a really good first one though." Trunks said.  
  
"How about we wish for some food Trunks? I'm getting hungry. All this searching for the dragonballs is making me hungry." Goten said, his stomach growling in agreement as Trunks sighed heavily before smacking Goten's head.  
  
"Baka. Anyway, I think our first wish should be something that would REALLY mess with Gohan, heh. But what.......?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks? What about that evil grasshopper Pan was talking about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked looking at Pan who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. My sensei always calls Cell a grasshopper. Maybe that's who Goten means." Pan said as Goten nodded.  
  
"What about him?" Trunks asked looking back at Goten.  
  
"Well, I know my nii-chan let that Mr. Satan person pretend he got rid of Cell. And my Mommy gets mad about it. She says she doesn't like it when the guy with the big hair lies and takes the credit for what nii-chan did. But......eh......what did nii-chan do?" Goten asked as Trunks looked at him.  
  
Then smacked him again.  
  
"You baka! Even *I* know and *I* was a BABY at the time!" Trunks said.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Gohan beat Cell, and Cell was a really strong evil guy. No one could beat him. Not even your father, or mine, or even Mirai. But we can talk about all this later. But you did give me an idea." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
He grinned as he stood infront of the dragonballs and cleared his throat before calling out loudly as he summoned the dragon forth. The sky above started to steadily grow darker, dark black clouds rolling across the sky as a golden lights shot out of the balls and wove around in all directions, twisting and turning until finally, it took on the form of a large, scaly green dragon.  
  
"State your wish" The dragon's voice boomed across the sky as the three chibis shuttered.  
  
"Never done this without our parents or someone like Gohan here." Trunks said softly. He took a deep breath as he looked up at Shenlong.  
  
"For our first wish we wanna wish Cell back to life and for our second we wanna wish all the Saiyans to have their tail grow back and eh......they can't be removed by any means." Trunks blurted all at once.  
  
There was complete silence as the dragon hovered over the chibis before his eyes glowed red and he stated in a deep booming voice again.  
  
"Your wish is granted. I bid you farewell." The voice boomed before the dragon disappeared and all seven dragonballs rose into the sky and shot off in different directions. There was complete silence as the three chibis stared at each other, before Trunks broke out into a smirk.  
  
"This is gonna be so cool!" Trunks cried.  
  
Before either Pan or Goten could answer him, Trunks and Goten suddenly cried in pain, yelping loudly as they clutched their backsides as Pan looked at them panicked, ignoring the odd tingling coming from her own tail.  
  
"What? What is it what's wrong?" Pan asked starting at the boys.  
  
Trunks growled as he reach around behind him, and the sound of fabric being torn was heard as he ripped a small hole in the back of his pants, his new lavandar tail poking out his backside. He panted as he caught his breath, staring in awe at the lavandar appendage before smacking the still yelping Goten.  
  
"Just tear a whole in the back of your pants you baka." Trunks said, rolling his eyes before looking down at his tail with a prideful grin. Goten stopped yelping as he blinked, before following Trunks's advice. A second later, a brown tail poked out of his backside as well. He stared at Trunks's tail in confusion.  
  
"Trunks? Why is yours a different color than mine?" Goten asked as Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. Does it matter?" Trunks asked, looking down at his tail again as Pan looked at Goten's tail, before looking at Trunks's.  
  
"Well, your tail matches your hair. But then....why do me and Goten have brown tails instead of black ones?" Pan asked.  
  
"Hmm....Well, my Dad once told me that all Saiyans are born with brown tails, but....he was talking about full blooded Saiyans. And Goten and I are only half. Maybe that could be why. Then again, Dad also used to tell me the reason Gohan and Goten could pass for a Saiyan was cause of their hair and eye color. Full blooded Saiyans have either black or brown hair and dark eyes. But I take after Mom's side, so maybe that's why?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"I don't know. But look at this." Goten said, waving his tail in the air infront of him with a broad grin. "Isn't this the coolest?" Goten asked as Trunks smirked looking at his own tail.  
  
"Yea, it's cool." Trunks said.  
  
Suddenly the three chibis froze absolutely still as they sensed a huge spike in ki shoot through the roof. Trunks gulped as he looked at the other two.  
  
"Run. Now." Trunks said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	30. WTF!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Hello everyone! I'm back!  
  
MIRAI: *staring off into space*  
  
LILY: *sweatdrops* Heh heh, I'd almost feel sorry for him. Notice I said almost.  
  
LILY: But anyway, you should all know the drill, and if you don't, don't come crying to me! Heh heh, um....yeah...I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Thirty " WTF?! "  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" Gohan yelled as he started in disbelief as the fuzzy brown tail swishing in the air behind him. He looked over at Mirai, who was also looking at his own newly grown lavandar tail in confusion and shock, poking at it to see if it was real.  
  
"FREAKS!" One of the students cried, yelping loudly as Gohan and Mirai sweatdropped before shrugging their shoulders. Bulma blinked as she looked at her teenage son in shock.  
  
"What in the-?" Bulma began, studying her son carefully as Chichi strode up to her own son. A second later, she took ahold of his new tail and gave it a sharp tug before he could blink. He yelped loudly as he wretched it out of her grasp staring at her with a look of betrayal.  
  
Chichi blinked.  
  
"It's not coming off." Chichi said.  
  
"I don't get it. Why do they have their tails back? And do you think they could be the only ones? What about-" Bulma didn't get a chance to finish as Vegeta kicked the door open, stomping towards Gohan.  
  
"Brat! Explain! Now! How in the FUCK do I have my tail back?!" Vegeta snarled, the said appendage already wrapped around his waist.  
  
Gohan's eye twitched.  
  
"Vegeta, how the hell should *I* know?!" Gohan shot back.  
  
"You don't think....." Mirai began, looking over at Gohan as he wrapped his tail around his waist. Gohan looked at him for a minute before it clicked what Mirai was implying.  
  
"Those fucking brats are gonna die." Gohan promised  
  
"Gohan, don't you DARE threaten your little brother and daughter! It's not THEIR fault they're being corrupted by Trunks." Videl said, her hands on her hips as she glared at Gohan.  
  
"Er....." Gohan said nervously as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Videl's right. I know my son is evil, but what kind of father are you? Threatening your own child? Honestly. You're starting to remind me of Vegeta." Bulma said, shooting a glare over at the said Saiyan Prince as he blinked.  
  
"Do not waste my time babbling over useless hen harping. I want to know why we have regrown our tails and for what purpose." Vegeta said, looking over at Gohan as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"Vegeta, for the last time. I don't KNOW." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Fine. I'll find out for myself." Vegeta said, starting to turn in the doorway, but stopped as he say Goku standing in the frame, frowning darkly, his own brown tail oddly rigid behind him.  
  
"Kakarrot. What the-?" Vegeta began.  
  
"Dad? What is it? Something wrong?" Gohan asked as Goku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Bulma. I think it might be for the best if you sent all the students home. Now." Goku said as Bulma looked at him oddly.  
  
"Goku?" Chichi asked concerned.  
  
"Chichi, you might want to go home too. And you better take Videl and Bulma with you." Goku said calmly.  
  
"Dad what's going on?" Gohan asked taking a step towards his father uncertainly.  
  
"Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Concentrate. Don't you sense that?" Goku asked, closing his eyes. Gohan and Mirai looked at each other before closing their eyes as well, concentrating hard as they tried to figure out what it was that Goku was-  
  
Their eyes shot open.  
  
"What the fuck?! That's not possible!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"How in the hell is he alive again?!" Mirai snarled.  
  
"I don't know. But apparently, judging on his ki, he's heading this way. My guess is for revenge, Gohan." Goku said.  
  
"How in the fuck is Cell alive?!" Vegeta snarled angrily.  
  
"You don't think this is a coincidence, do you? I mean, first our tails, now this?" Mirai asked.  
  
"I get the idea Trunks and the other are to blame for our tails growning back. But.......I don't think they'd intentionally wish back Cell. Would they?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Remember boys, Trunks wasn't old enough to remember anything about the Cell Games, and Goten wasn't even born. I don't think they realize how dangerous this is." Goku said.  
  
"Especially since Gohan was the one to destroy the bastard and he's been slacking off in his training for the last seven years." Vegeta said with a snort.  
  
"That's not the point. I've been training for the last seven years in Other World, and if I know you Vegeta, you've been training as well." Goku said, looking at Vegeta.  
  
"You're forgetting one thing Kakarrot you baka. Cell has Saiyan cells in his body. Meaning, he's more than likely even more powerful than he was when Gohan fought him, being dead for the last seven years and all. You idiot." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"But Father. We still outnumber Cell seven to one." Mirai said.  
  
"Seven? How do you see seven boy?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He's right Vegeta. Your father, mine, and my brother too, remember?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kakarrot you baka. Your son was an accended super saiyan when he killed Cell. You really think our fathers and your brother, none of which are super saiyans, can help kill the bastard again?! Fuck Kakarrot, think for once!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"He's got a point." Gohan said, frowning as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well we don't have all day to figure out what we're gonna do. He's on his way now. We have to get everyone else to safety." Goku said.  
  
"What are you crazy people talking about? Cell is dead. The Great Mr. Satan defeated him. Everyone knows that." One of the teachers said.  
  
"News flash you pathetic Earthling. You and the rest of your pathetic human on this wretched mud ball know nothing of the Cell Games. That imbolcile isn't fit to wipe the mud off my boots." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Father, calm down." Mirai said.  
  
"You're crazy! You all are! Delusional! Cell is DEAD! He isn't coming back because you can't come back from the dead! And Mr. Satan defeated him! It was on the news!" A student pipped up.  
  
"You moronic baka. You make Kakarrot look like an elite. That weakling didn't kill Cell. *I* was THERE! Kakarrot's spawn did. And Cell is back cause my bakayaro of a son has the intelligence of a flea." Vegeta said, his eye twitching.  
  
"You're lying!" Another student cried.  
  
Gohan began rubbing his temples in annoyance.  
  
"Why the fuck would I waste my time arguing with a pathetic Earthling?!" Vegeta growled, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're all crazy! Videl! Tell them!" A teacher shouted.  
  
"OK! THAT'S IT!" Gohan snapped, snarling at the class as they shrunk back in fear.  
  
"Gohan?" Mirai asked as Gohan growled at the class.  
  
"I'VE HAVE ENOUGH! THIS DAY HAS BEEN GETTING WORSE AND WORSE SINCE I WOKE UP THIS MORNING! AT THIS POINT, WITH MY TAIL BACK AND CELL ON HIS WAY, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE! HERCULE DIDN'T DEFEAT CELL, *I* DID, AND YES I WAS ONLY A LITTLE BOY! SO DON'T FUCKING START WITH ME! I KILLED HIM AND OBVIOUSLY THE MORON IS TOO STUPID TO REALIZE I'D DO IT AGAIN!" Gohan yelled, panting angrily.  
  
Mirai blinked, then took a step away from the raging Gohan.  
  
"You.......you're lying......" A student meeped.  
  
Mirai winced.  
  
Gohan's eye twitched.  
  
"I'm lying huh?" Gohan asked with a smirk.  
  
He roared as he threw his head skyward, cletching his fists as he started powering up, his blue ki swirlging around him, turning gold in color as his hair flickered gold, his eyes flickering turquise at the same time. He growled as he feed more ki into his transformation until finally, he stood before the class, in full ssj mode. He smirked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"And that's just the first level." Gohan said, before narrowing his eyes at the class.  
  
"Any other doubts?" Gohan asked.  
  
The class gulped, a few actually fainted as Gohan shook his head. A few moments later, he dropped out of Super Saiyan with a sigh.  
  
"You.....you're the Gold Fighter!" A student cried.  
  
"Er........yea, sort of." Gohan said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"But......but......you're a nerd."  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Can we not go into this right now? Cell is on his way to kick my ass and now is not a good time." Gohan said. Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
"Er...ok. I guess that concludes this field trip. If you'll all rush to your buses in a somewhat orderly fashion, you may be able to get home safetly." Bulma said.  
  
"We wanna see Gohan defeat Cell. If he really did it last time, then he can do it again. We all missed it." A student said as a murmer of agreement went up through the class.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply  
  
"Too late. He's here." Goku said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	31. Cell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Heh. I realized something. I lost tract of Piccolo. I'm sure you all remember him paying a little visit to CC, and stalking around looking for Chibi Trunks, but he vanished. Right before the pool party with Gohan, Mirai, Videl, and Mika. LOL.  
  
LILY: *sweatdrops* He just disappeared from the scene, lol. And with no exit, so I guess he's just wandering around CC by now, heh.  
  
LILY: But anyway, you should all know the drill, and if you don't, don't come crying to me! Heh heh, um....yeah...I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Dare  
  
Chapter Thirty One " Cell "  
  
"Fuck" Gohan cursed swiftly as he felt the approaching dark ki that so often had given him nightmares from his youth. The ki that he could never erase from his memory, even if he wanted to.  
  
Cell.  
  
"Dende will die a slow and painful death for this." Gohan promised, his tail snapping angrily behind him as Mirai exchanged at look with his father. Without a word to between the two, Vegeta turned to snarl at Bulma.  
  
"Onna, get the fuck outta here now! And take Kakarrot's harpy of a mate, his spawn's mate, and the boy's mate with you! NOW!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Father she's not-" Mirai began as Vegeta turned to snarl at his time traveling son.  
  
"Does it look like I give a fuck what you wanna call her? If you care about the onna don't just stand there with your tail up your ass!" Vegeta growled as Mirai narrowed his blue eyes at him father, but Mika cut in.  
  
"Trunks. Now is not the time. Cell's on his way here. We've got to get these students outta here." Mika said.  
  
"Hell with the earthings-" Vegeta began, before Goku cut him off.  
  
"Now is not the time Vegeta! Look, I've got an idea-" Goku began.  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"As I was saying, I've got an idea. If everyone touches the shoulder of the person standing next to them I can take you all away from here, but do it quickly." Goku said.  
  
The students and teachers exchanged looks, none doing as they were instructed.  
  
"DO IT!" Gohan growled.  
  
The class flinched as they franctically started bunching closer together, until finally, everyone was touching someone else's shoulder. Goku looked around a moment, before nodding at his wife.  
  
"I'll be back for you and the other girls in a minute. Back in a flash." An instant later, he was gone.  
  
"Damn it Dad, hurry. We don't have much time." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"What's the big deal? If you defeated him, you can do it again right?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's not that simple. There were different circumstances last time. Not to mention I haven't been focusing on my training for the last seven years. Fuck. This is NOT going to be easy." Gohan said.  
  
"Relax Gohan, you were able to destroy him once before, you can do it again, right? Besides, if you need help, there's always your father and Mirai, and Vegeta. I mean.....right? You four are all Super Saiyans. You should be able to kill him again right?" Bulma asked, looking at her mate.  
  
"How is it that you claim to be a genius when you're clearly such a baka?! Kakarrot and myself, MIGHT, have the slightest chance again Cell, but that remains to be certain. As for the brats, BOTH of them, I'm sure the boy has been slacking as much if not more than Kakarrot's spawn. Especially since he already destoryed the Androids in his time." Vegeta said with a snort, crossing his arms.  
  
"Actually, Father. I hadn't counted on ever running into Cell or any other opponent nearly as strong . Especially since he KILLED me last time." Mirai growled.  
  
"But Trunks. You're stronger now. And you have been training remember?" Mika asked as Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Teaching you how to fly and throw ki blasts really isn't training Mika. I already know how to do that remember?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Wait, you tought her how to throw blasts?" Gohan asked curiously looking at Mirai.  
  
Videl growled as she suddenly smacked Gohan hard.  
  
"What was THAT for?" Gohan asked, staring at Videl in surprise.  
  
"With all this stuff going on I forgot, you still have to teach me how to fly. You're not getting off the hook that easily. And I wanna learn how to throw blasts too." Videl said as Gohan glared at Mirai.  
  
"What? Don't look at me like that, Mika threatened me too." Mirai said.  
  
"We don't have time for this. Cell will be here any-" Gohan began.  
  
Suddenly the side of the wall blew inward, pieces of the wall, and other debris flying everywhere as Gohan grabbed Videl, shielding her from the explosion as Mirai and Vegeta did the same to Mika and Bulma. Chichi shrieked as she dove under a table.  
  
There in the center of the massive hole stood Cell himself, in his perfect form.  
  
"Son of a bitch. He's complete TOO?!" Vegeta cried, keeping Bulma behind him as he snarled at the green andriod.  
  
"Ah.......Vegeta...........yes this is your.....home is it not? Of course you would be here......but you are not who I am after. No. You will have your turn, but first..........ah......Gohan.....I knew it was your ki I sensed. I could practically taste it. Looks like a lot of time has passed, yes, indeed. You are not a child anymore. No, you are more. I can tell. But you.....your power......it's not the same..........that's a shame. I was hoping for a rematch. I guess I'll just have to kill you like I did your father." Cell said with a sinister smirk.  
  
"Go to hell." Gohan said.  
  
"Been there. Quite nice actually." Cell said, smirking.  
  
"Bastard." Mirai growled, his arm tightening around Mika as he snarled at Cell.  
  
"And......Mirai Trunks......my my my. This is a surprise. Last I saw you, you were hanging onto life by a thread. How DID that end. You didn't die now did you?" Cell sneered as Mirai's hair flickered gold once.  
  
"Temper temper. You are your father's brat." Cell said, looking from Mirai to Vegeta.  
  
"Yes. Vegeta. What's this......protecting a human I see. Quite the beauty too......she would be your mate I assume. Maybe, I'll kill her and let you watch before I kill you." Cell said.  
  
"The fuck you'll get a chance to come near her you freak." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Cell, I swear to Kami I'll kill you, and this time, you'll stay dead." Gohan promised, his fists clentched as his hair flickered gold. Videl watched in half awe and half fear as she saw the fury in Gohan, as he began to transform, teeting on the edge between normal and fully powered super saiyan.  
  
Suddenly, Goku appeared right behind Cell, his eyes widening as he recognized the Android. He froze, smirking to himself, before tapping Cell on the shoulder. As Cell turned to look, Goku grinned and waved at him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cell cried, jumping back.  
  
"Heh. Boo?" Goku asked, bursting into laughter as Cell growled at the older Saiyan. Vegeta rolled his eyes, his grib still tight around his mate as Gohan and Mirai sweatdropped. Gohan sighed deeply and shook his head.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!" Cell cried as Goku blinked at him.  
  
"Well so are you, so we're even." Goku said with a grin.  
  
"Baka." Vegeta muttered, before snarling at Goku. "Bakayaro! Stop acting like a fucking moron and get the onnas out of here!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." Goku said, disappearing from behind the stunned Cell to appear beside Chichi, smacking his head on the table as he tried to stand up, before wrapping his arms around her, disappearing again to appear beside Bulma. He looked over at Videl and Mika, who were still being held by Gohan and Mirai.  
  
"Go. Hurry." Gohan said, kissing Videl on the forehead as she nodded.  
  
"Be careful." Videl said, racing over to Goku as Mirai nodded at Mika, urging her to join Goku. She started to take a step towards Goku, before turning around and pecking Mirai on the cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare die again. Your mother would kill me." Mika said as Mirai smiled at her and nodded, before turning around to glare at Cell.  
  
And instant later, Goku and the girls vanished.  
  
The Android had a clearly amused expression on his face as he watched the going ons around him. He smirked at Gohan and Mirai as he tilted his head.  
  
"How cute. The little boys are all grown up and with girlfriends. Too bad they're about to lose them when I kill you two." Cell said with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see about that you mutant grasshopper freak." Mirai said.  
  
Gohan blinked as he looked over at the teenager.  
  
"You really DO refer to him as that don't you?" Gohan said with a chuckle as Mirai growled.  
  
"I call 'em like I see 'em Gohan. That fucking brat is gonna die if we live through this Gohan. Where the fuck is my sword when I need it most?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Not that it will do you much good half breed." Cell said.  
  
"Vegeta! What about our tails?" Gohan suddenly asked as Vegeta looked at him surprised.  
  
"What about them?!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Shouldn't we be stronger with them now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He's got a point Father." Mirai said.  
  
"Not by much. Won't help in any case." Vegeta said.  
  
"Enough talk. I've waited a long time for my revenge and I won't waste time letting you chit chat back and forth!" Cell cried, rushing at the three Saiyans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	32. We're ScrewedAren't We?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *throws balloons and streamers around* YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! A FULL YEAR OLD, ER, WELL 13 MONTHS AND A FEW WEEKS! YAY! YAY!  
  
MIRAI: *sweatdrops* Lils, are you feeling alright?  
  
LILY: Course I am Mirai. Do you know what this means? The Dare is officially over a year old!  
  
MIRAI: *sweatdrops* So you're throwing a birthday party.for your fanfic?  
  
LILY: *blinks* Well when you say it like that it just sounds silly Mirai.  
  
MIRAI: *shakes his head*  
  
LILY: I greatly apologize for such a delay with the chapter. But I'm not really good at coming up with a fight scene. It's hard. So please, bare with me folks. As always I will try to do my best to keep you all entertained. And now without further ado, the battle with Cell.  
  
LILY: And as always, I don't own the characters of DBZ. I own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *pounces on said hanyou and starts tickling his kawaii ears as Inuyasha struggles in vain to escape* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE DARE  
  
Chapter 32 "We're Screwed.Aren't We?"  
  
"Enough talk. I've waited a long time for my revenge and I won't waste time letting you chit chat back and forth!" Cell cried, rushing at the three Saiyans.  
  
Gohan and the others barely had enough time to scatter as Cell launched for them. Whirling around, Vegeta swung his leg out, aiming for the side of the Android's head, but missed as the smirking Cell phased out of the way. Growling, Vegeta put his foot back on the ground, his fists clenched in anger as his head whipped around, searching for Cell.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes as he concentrated his ki, filtering out Vegeta and Mirai's instead to focus solely on the Android's very distinct ki signature. He glanced at Mirai as he wrapped his tail securely around his waist. Better safe then sorry. Almost immediately, Mirai and Vegeta followed suit.  
  
"That cowardly bastard is hiding!" Vegeta cried in anger.  
  
"Father, calm down. You have to keep alert or else-" Mirai began but was cut off as Cell suddenly appeared in front of the lavender haired youth, bringing a knee to his midsection and knocking the air out of the teenager. Grabbing his hair and pivoting around Cell sent him crashing into Gohan, knocking them both into the side of the wall.  
  
"Bastard!" Vegeta cried, rushing head on at Cell. His fists clenched in rage he threw a series of punches at Cell, his temper getting the better of him as the Android easily and almost lazily warded off each one.  
  
"Temper temper Vegeta" Cell taunted as he grabbed the ankle Vegeta had sent at him. A swift punch to the stomach sent Vegeta flying backwards with the very momentum of the move itself.  
  
"You pathetic creatures. What have you been doing in these last years? Sitting around? You're hardly worth my time" Cell said with a sinister smirk as he raised his right hand, a huge ball of ki swirling in front of his palm, steadily growing in size. Before Gohan and Mirai could stumble out of the rubble they had created, Cell sent the massive ki ball on a collision course with the two teenagers.  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, smoke filling the room as another ki blast collided with Cell's. The explosion rocked the very foundation of CC itself as Gohan, Mirai and Vegeta covered their mouths, coughing at the amount of smoke.  
  
As the smoke finally cleared, King Vegeta stood in the doorway looking more than a little pissed. Gohan doubted even Vegeta would be able to look that homicidal.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!" King Vegeta roared.  
  
"Father! Now is not the time! Get the hell outta here!" Vegeta cried. Cell turned to look at the new player, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. This would be most interesting.  
  
"Vegeta, what is the meaning of this. Who is this...freak attacking? No doubt a distant relative of Frieza's to be that hideous." King Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta's father? Most interesting. But are you not supposed to be dead as well. This is getting out of hand." Cell said.  
  
Gohan growled deeply in his throat as he narrowed his eyes on Cell. He had taken too much from him. His innocence, his childhood, his father.  
  
Snarling with rage, clenching his fists to his side, he began gathering his ki, the blue aura flickering gold as it swept up around his body. His obsidian eyes flickered and glowed turquoise as his hair started flickering gold. Even before he was fully finished with his transformation he launched at Cell, and the smirk dropped immediately from the Android's face.  
  
"Ah, so at least one of you still has fight in him. Glad to see I'm not to be disappointed." Cell said with a sinister smirk as Mirai whirled around to growl low in his throat at his grandfather.  
  
"Unless you'd like to go back to hell you may want to get your ass out of here!" Mirai cried.  
  
"Boy! Don't you dare threaten me!" King Vegeta roared before Vegeta snarled and sent his fist into his father's midsection, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"For once in your life, listen to someone else's advice Father. And don't you dare speak to my boy in that manner. Only *I* have that right!" Vegeta growled.  
  
King Vegeta narrowed his eyes on his son, before whirling around, his cape billowing out behind him as he walked back down the hallway, his ki flickering around him lightly in his anger. With a snort Vegeta turned his attention back towards Cell as Mirai blinked at his father in surprise. Almost immediately Vegeta turned to snap at him, and Mirai wisely turned his head away.  
  
Gohan's thoughts had completely been cleared of anything else beside his opponent. No one else existed to him. Not Vegeta, not Mirai, just him and Cell. But even in his ssj2 state that he was currently in, he was finding himself getting no leverage against the killer android. It was almost as if he was toying with Gohan, wearing him down.  
  
"What should we do Father? Even as an Ascended Saiyan he still hasn't landed a single punch. This is bad. This is very bad." Mirai said.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen. We may have to try something else" Goku's voice said from behind the two. Mirai and Vegeta jumped suddenly at the sound of Goku's voice, Mirai looking relieved but Vegeta looking furious.  
  
"Kakarrot! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What do you have in mind Goku?" Mirai asked.  
  
"The fusion."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Son of a-" Piccolo said, narrowing his eyes down the corridor as he sensed the very thing he expected and hoped he never would again. One thought passed his mind as he growled low in his throat.  
  
Trunks was to blame for all this.  
  
"Damn it. I wasn't a match for him seven years ago, and I sure as hell aren't now." Growling, he turned around, narrowing his eyes as he tried figuring out which way he should go to get out of this hell hole. Finally losing his patience, he opted on creating his own door. Not that anyone was going to stop him after all.  
  
"First thing I'm going to do is go up to the lookout and put that kid into early retirement. Somehow, I know Dende had a hand in this." Piccolo said, sending a ki blast at the wall in front of him.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, he growled as he stepped outside. Wasting not a moment more, he powered up, streaking through the sky towards the lookout.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Goten? Do you feel that?" Trunks asked as he narrowed his eyes suddenly.  
  
"Trunks? What is that?" Goten asked a bit nervously as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't like it. This is bad" Trunks said.  
  
"You baka! Of course it's bad! That's gotta be Cell, you know, the evil android that YOU wished back from the dead?!" Pan asked. Shaking her head she lifted off into the sky, flying in the direction of CC.  
  
"Wait a second, where are you going?" Trunks asked with a scowl as he and Goten lifted off into the sky after her. Looking back at him she narrowed her eyes at the lavender haired young boy.  
  
"You're going to get my Daddy killed with your stupid wish! I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm not going to lose my Daddy when I just met him!" Pan declared, adding an extra burst of ki and shooting off at a faster speed.  
  
Trunks and Goten shook their heads as they did the same, the three chibis shooting off towards CC as fast as they could. After a moment, Trunks rolled his eyes, grabbed Pan's wrist and looked down at her.  
  
"Hold on tight" With that, he snapped into super saiyan, and shot off, Pan clinging to his arm for dear life, her eyes clenches tightly closed as Goten, also a super saiyan now, trailed just a few feet behind them.  
  
Within moment, they spotted the familiar yellow dome, dropping out of super saiyan as they touched down on the soft grass. Trunks visibly gulped. It would be a miracle if he did manage somehow to get through today alive.  
  
"He's already inside. I can sense Daddy and the others. Come on" Pan said, pulling her arm free and racing off into CC before the boys could stop her.  
  
"Shit. Gohan will kill me if anything bad happens to her. Pan! Wait a minute! Come back here!" Trunks said, racing off after the little girl. Goten looked at the large hole in the side of the yellow building.  
  
"Trunks, did you know someone blew a hole in your house?" Goten cried, running after the two. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	33. The Fusion Dance

Lilz here. Now, I'm toning down the ooc crud with Mirai. Simply because, I'm not into DBZ like I used to be. I'm into Inuyasha now, hense all the time I've spent writing and updating my three fics based on it for a while now. My favorite character is Ayame, a fiery spirted red headed female wolf demon from the white tribe. She's something else.  
  
But that is besides the point.  
  
I was taking the time before this chapter to explain. Now being in that it's been so long, I'm gonna try to concentrate on wrapping this fic up. It's been over a year, and 30+ chapters strong. I wanna thank everyone who's been with me since the very first chapter. I write these for you guys. For your enjoyment and nothing makes me happier than knowing you love reading them as much as I love writing them.  
  
And so, here's yet another chapter. The goal will be to try to wrap this fic up by the 35th chapter, or around there, but we'll see won't we? ^_~  
  
Chapter 33: The Fusion Dance  
  
"No fucking way Kakkarot!" Vegeta snarled, narrowing his eyes as his ki flickered around his highly irrated body.  
  
"Vegeta, it's the only way. Besides, I didn't mean us." Goku said evenly, his eyes on his son at he watched the battle between the Gohan and Mirai, the other demi saiyajin having joined in the fight against Cell.  
  
Not that the boys were doing any good against him.  
  
"Then what did you have in mind baka? I'm prepared to try just about anything as long as it doesn't involve that ridiculous technique of yours." Vegeta said.  
  
"I will teach it as quickly as I can to Gohan and Mirai-"  
  
"What? Why them?"  
  
"-But I'm afraid I'm gonna need you to distract Cell long enough to teach it to them. Then you and I can try to fight him, while they practice it until they get it right....it's our only chance Vegeta....and if it comes down to it...."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Vegeta, we may have no choice. I know you don't like it-"  
  
"Can't stand it bakayaro...but what other choice do we have....so long as you promise to NEVER bring it up once that bastard is back in hell...got it?!" Vegeta growled as Goku nodded as he looked over at the two boys before looking at Vegeta out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta-"  
  
"I said no, doesn't mean I'm not gonna do it. I hate you." Vegeta said before powering up to Super, and kicking off the ground in a swirl of gold. A perfectly placed kick sent the android crashing backwards into the wall as Vegeta settled down between Gohan and Mirai.  
  
"Father...?"  
  
"Kakarrot has a plan." Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes as Cell rose to his feet, dusting himself off lazily. "Get your asses moving. I'll take care of this freak for now."  
  
Gohan and Mirai nodded, before leaving Vegeta alone with Cell.  
  
"That was either very brave.......or incredibly stupid...." Cell said as he powered up.  
  
"Shut the hell up and fight."  
  
  
  
"Trunks, why is your Daddy fighting that big ugly grasshopper all by himself?" Goten asked, peeking around the corner with Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Dummy. Why else? He's gonna kick that freak's ass."  
  
"That must be Cell...see? Sensei was right, he does look like a mutant grasshopper." Pan said. Her eyes widened as she pointed suddenly. "Look, there's my Daddy and Grandpa...so they're ok....good."  
  
"For now at least...." Trunks mumbled, his blue eyes looking around the damage. "Man, this is intense."  
  
"Trunks, do you think we should help them?"  
  
"Um.....not yet....the last thing I wanna do is let Gohan and Mirai know we're here....."  
  
"You're just scared." Pan retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You would be too baka onna!" Trunks hissed at her.  
  
"Onna....?" Pan blinked confused as Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Something my Dad calls my Mom all the time."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Pan said before turning her attention back to the fight. "Um...how come Grandpa is talking to Daddy and Senshi while Trunks's Daddy fights Cell all by himself? That's not fair..."  
  
"Hm...well maybe they're working on a plan...yea...and my Dad is the only one strong enough to distract Cell. Yea, that's it!" Trunks said with a prideful smirk.  
  
"Um...then why is your Daddy getting his butt beat?" Goten asked as Trunks blinked before smacking the back of his head.  
  
"Don't be dumb. No one can beat my Dad, specially that freaky bug." Trunks said with a smirk. Pan winced as Vegeta was sent flying into the wall.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
  
  
"You gotta be kidding me Dad." Gohan said skeptically as he and Mirai stood blinking at the older Saiyajin.  
  
"No look, want me to show it to you again?" Goku asked as the teenagers' eyes widened.  
  
"No! No, that's ok!" Gohan cried as he and Mirai frantically shook their heads. Goku nodded as he narrowed his eyes at the two.  
  
"So that's the fusion move. You both have to be mirror images of each other to get it perfect, and you have to be timed exactly right. If either one of you if off even just a big, it won't work...or worse, something will alter the fusion itself, and you'll have to wait thirty minutes before you can try again. But that's not time we have...so you HAVE to get it perfect the first time. Understand?"  
  
"I still don't see how some silly dance moves are gonna beat Cell Goku...." Mirai said.  
  
"Just trust me ok? Your kis have to be the same as well. It's best if you do it in your normal state. Then transform ok? Well...give it a shot..." Goku said, taking a step back.  
  
The boys blinked at him.  
  
"What?" Goku asked puzzled.  
  
"You're gonna watch us....?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I have to make sure you do it right. Just practice the moves. Then you'll try it for real." Goku said as the boys sighed.  
  
"Alright, here goes...." Glacing over at Mirai, who nodded at him, the two started the moves as instructed. They tried a few times, Goku pointing out their mistakes and giving them pointers on how to fix them.  
  
Finally it was time to try it for real.  
  
"Ok boys, concentrate...you're only gonna get one shot at this. Once Cell gets a hint of the power generated, it's all or nothing. Ready?" Goku asked as the two nodded at him.  
  
"Ok....good luck." Goku said, crossing his arms over his chest. Gohan and Mirai looked at each other in silence before they nodded at each other.  
  
"Fu..............sion..........Ha!"  
  
A blinding flash of light erupted from the two of them, everything fading into pure whiteness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	34. Gotren

Ok, same old same old. I don't own the charas of DBZ. And this hopefully will be the second to last chapter. Introducing the strongest and most dedicated fighter in the world....Gotren lol.  
  
Chapter 34: Gotren  
  
The light died down gradually, the occupants of the room waiting before slowly lowering their hands from over their eyes. Goku smiled in pride as Vegeta smirked at the new player.  
  
Where two teenage demi saiyans had once stood, now there was one. He was dressed in the same vest and pants Gogeta was known to wear. He had Gohan's spikey hair style, with lavandar tips, and a spike of lavandar down the front of his face, between his blue black eyes.  
  
"Cell....your time had ended." The fusion said coldly, a blue swirl of ki picking up around his new body.  
  
"What...the hell?! Who the hell are you?!" Cell cried furiously, powering up immediately.  
  
"I am Gotren...the means to an end...your end."  
  
Cell didn't even have time to react as the fusion sped towards him in a blur of incredible speed, knocking the very wind out of the android as he connected a solid punch into his gut.  
  
"Kakarrot...that..." Vegeta stated, staring in awe as Gotren set loose on Cell, kicks and punches moving so fast even he, the Prince of all Saiyans couldn't keep track. As Gotren advanced forward, pushing Cell further and further back with each new attack, Vegeta couldn't help but stare.  
  
"I told you." Goku said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"This is not the time Kakarrot. He hasn't beaten him yet baka." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Are you sure about that? The moment those two successfully completed their fusion, Cell was as good as dead." Goku said.  
  
"How can you be so confident?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Gohan was the one that killed Cell originally. Don't you get it? Haven't you figured out why yet? Goten and Trunks, super saiyans at their age. It all makes sense. Vegeta, it's because their half and half."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Somehow, only being half saiyan has made them the most powerful fighters we've ever come across. You know it as well as I do. And Gotren is proof of it. Don't you get it?" Goku asked, looking over at Vegeta. Vegeta was silent for several moments as he kept his eyes on the fusion.  
  
"You had better not be wrong about this Kakarrot."  
  
  
  
"Holy sh-" Trunks exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
  
"Who is that?" Pan asked, narrowing her eyes. "And where is Daddy and Senshi?"  
  
"Don't you get it? THAT is Gohan and Mirai." Trunks said as Pan stared in confusion ahead.  
  
"No it's not...is it?"  
  
"It looks like Gohan...but it looks like Mirai too....they smushed together Trunks?"Goten asked as Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dummy. They didn't smush or whatever. But it's obvious...they're one person now. This is awesome. Can you feel that power? It's amazing!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Glad you think so Trunks." Goku's voice said from behind the eight year old.  
  
Trunks froze, his body going rigid just as he was hefted off his feet by the back of his pants, staring into the highly irrated face of his father.  
  
"What the hell have you been up to brat? YOU were the one that brought this freak back? So help me...if we survive...I'm gonna kill you!" Vegeta growled as Trunks visibly gulped.  
  
"Daddy? What's going on?" Goten asked, tugging on his father's orange pants. Goku looked forward, his obsidian eyes narrowed on the fight between Gotren and Cell.  
  
"Hopefully Cell's final battle...once and for all." Goku said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gotren was barely breaking a sweat. Cell was using ever reserve of power he had, putting it all into his speed, and strength of each and every kick and punch, but it wasn't enough. This opponent was too good. As much as Cell hated to admit it. And he was quickly growing desperate.  
  
Gotren smirked as he grabbed ahold of Cell's ankle, raising an eyebrow as the Android's attempt to kick him. With a smirk, he lifted the android into the air, heaving him by his ankle around his head before sending him flying into the closest wall.  
  
"Having fun yet Cell?" Gotren asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The android growled as he shakedly rose to his feet, his pride being the only think keeping him going at this point. He had to do something fast. This was not like the last time. Gohan had let his cockiness go to his head, and seven years ago Cell was able to use that to his advantage. He knew better now. This opponent was more centered, more determined. He wouldn't hold off anything, even for entertainment.  
  
"Brat. This is far from over." Cell stated.  
  
"I think you're wrong. You're done...finished. You're old news Cell. And it's time I was rid of you." Gotren said, raising his hand, aiming his flat palm upon Cell. Gold erupted around his form, his blue ki changing over to gold as his eyes flickered turquoise, his hair changing back and forth to gold and back. His lips curled into a smirk as he looked at Cell.  
  
"Go to hell.....and stay there..." And then there was nothingness as he sent forth his ki blast, the golden white light engulfing Cell completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
